The Dark Pharaoh
by GigaBahamut
Summary: A dark force has been unleashed and is now seeking revenge against the pharaoh. Yugi and the gang will face incredible challenges and discover a hidden truth about the pharaoh's past. This might be their toughest fight they have ever faced.
1. Introduction: Rebirth

Hello everybody. I'm writing a YuGiOh! story again, but this is more of a rewrite of my original story Rise of the Gods and Dark Force. Usually, in my point of view, you are suppose to do a rewrite after finishing your original story, but then I felt like I was making no progress into finishing it that I decided to start all over. Get rid of certain chapters, scenes and events that were not necessary, rewrite certain areas, that sort of thing. Hopefully though it'll get as many hits and reviews as the original. I'm still leaving up the original story if anyone still wants to read it. But as soon as get to the part where it is now, then I'll delete it. Anyways, hope you enjoy and let me know how you think.

The Dark Millennium Saga:

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Pharaoh

**Introduction - Rebirth**

_**Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. They did battle with magic and monsters for riches and glory. From these shadow games erupted a war that threatened to destroy the world. Until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the dark magic away, imprisoning it for all eternity within the mystical millennium items.**_

_**However,**_

_**One part of history had become lost to the world, a dark history that changed the land of ancient Egypt and nearly brought it to complete destruction; this one part of history that became lost, had soon became forgotten. **_

_**Until now...**_

_[Present]_

A man was in his tent, protecting him from the harmful rays of the sun in the desert. His excavation team was digging through the sands, looking for something. He was speaking in Egyptian Arabic towards his fellow workers, asking them on their progress and giving them orders. The man was young, around his mid-20's. He had a short silver goatee, his long hair also being silver with two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape and the rest of his hair being tied together behind him into a ponytail. He was checking out his blueprints on the surroundings of the area, finding some kind of access into a certain area. Just then, one Egyptian man walked up towards the leader of the excavation man.

"Professor Frederick," asked the Egyptian man, "A word please?"

The man turned around and looked at the Egyptian man, wondering what he was asking for.

"You have an incoming video from Pegasus J. Crawford," said the man.

"Ah, yes. Thank you good sir," said the professor as he spoke softly with a somewhat English accent.

As the professor went to grab his laptop, he placed it on top of the table where his blueprints were and opened it up. He then quickly gained access into his webcam where he had an incoming call. He clicked it and two videos showed up, one with him on his end, and another video showing a man with long silver hair, part of it covering his left face and only showing his right side, and smiling towards the professor.

"Hello Toros," smiled the man, "So good to see you."

"Pegasus," laughed Frederick, "Likewise old friend. How are you?"

"Doing fine Toros dear boy," smiled Pegasus, "How is the excavation coming along?"

"Still looking for that bloody temple," groaned Frederick, "I know it is in this general area, but it seems I can't find any entrance towards it."

"I know you will find it eventually. It's only a matter time," said Pegasus, "I was hoping you would help me on my latest creation."

"Your Duel Monsters game is it," asked Frederick.

"Indeed. I wish I had your help on designing the game as well as the cards," smiled Pegasus.

"Haha, I wish I could Pegasus," smiled Frederick, "But you know how things are. One minute I'm gone and the next –"

"I'm calling you to attend a special event," laughed Pegasus.

Frederick smiled and then remembered Cecelia, Pegasus love, dying of an illness. It hit Frederick so hard because she was everything to Pegasus and Pegasus nearly lost his mind after the loss.

"Don't worry," said Pegasus unexpectedly.

"Excuse me," asked Frederick.

"You worry too much Toros-boy," smiled Pegasus, "I am sad over her death, but I moved on. And as long as I remember the moments we shared together, she will never die in my mind."

"How did you-"

"You're an easy book to read Toros," laughed Pegasus softly.

"I guess we've been friends for far too long," laughed Frederick.

Both men laughed softly with one another; however Frederick didn't seem to notice a small golden sparkle coming from under Pegasus hair that covered his left face. Soon after, another Egyptian man came running towards Frederick, breathing heavily as he reached him.

"Professor Toros," yelled the man, "We found it! We found it!"

"What," yelled Frederick as he stepped away from the laptop.

"The temple! We finally found it," said the man still breathing heavily.

As Frederick went back to his laptop and speak to Pegasus, Pegasus raised his hand, stopping him from speaking as he knew what he was going to say.

"Go. We can chat another time," smiled Pegasus.

"Thank you Pegasus," smiled Frederick, "Maybe I might find something useful in the temple that could help you on your Duel Monsters creation."

"I hope you do. I'm running out of the ideas and I would like to steal yours," laughed Pegasus.

"Haha, make me do all the work huh," asked Frederick smiling softly, "Best be going. Take care, good friend."

"As to you," smiled Pegasus.

Both men turned off their video cameras and Frederick closed his laptop and set it aside before facing the man that had called him earlier. He looked the man and nodded, the Egyptian leading the way with Frederick following close behind him. They ran towards a lone giant rock mountain and Frederick saw that the excavation team had made a small tunnel that led them inside the rock mountain. As they went through it, Frederick couldn't believe. The mountain itself seemed to be somewhat hollow as in the middle of the giant rock mountain was a huge temple, a temple made out of black stone. It had huge stairs heading towards the top that led into an entrance, almost as similar towards the Mayan temples and it seemed to be nearly as tall the Great Pyramid of Giza, may be even a little bigger, and it lay hidden, inside a mountain in the middle of a desert, locked away from the world.

"This is it. This is it, The Temple of Apep," said Frederick softly as he eyed the black stone temple, like it was some kind of magnificent site he had ever seen in his life, "I've been looking for this temple for years! A pyramid that hid away from world. A pyramid locked in a mountain, hidden, but seen in plain slight! A pyramid, with probably a large amount of history that was lost to the world and then forgotten!"

"My men seem not to like the creation of the pyramid," said one Egyptian man as he came up behind Frederick.

Frederick looked behind him and saw the man, wearing a light brown long-sleeve shirt, dark tan pants with straps attached to them that went over his shoulder like those overall pants, and a had brown light brown hat on him.

"Akiiki," smiled Frederick, "Nice to see you."

"Likewise Professor," said Akiiki as he removed his hat and handed it to a nearby excavator to hold his hat.

Akiiki was a friend to Frederick and as well the man who made up the excavation team to help him search The Temple of Apep. He walked up towards Frederick and eyed at the temple that stood in front of him "But this temple seems to be…different. My men fear it and wish not to continue."

"But Akiiki, with this temple, who knows what we could discover," said Frederick, "Untold history and knowledge lay inside this and I must know about it. I want to learn about Egypt's history as I find it fascinating and when I had found information on a lost temple on one of the stone tablets in the museum, I had to find it. I'm paying you and your men good money to help me discover it. I just need a guide to help me through the temple as you and your men seem to greatly know about the structures of a pyramid."

"I know you are Frederick and you know I would gladly help out in any way I can," said Akiiki, "It's just. Something about this temple seems off. Like it was MEANT to be hidden."

"It will be for a short period of time. Just let me get the notes I need to take and then will call it a day," said Frederick.

"Very well," said Akiiki as he seemed to have no choice.

He called out towards the excavation team in his language and began pointing fingers towards a number of men, ordering who will be heading inside the pyramid with him and Frederick. Although most of the men seemed skeptical about entering a black pyramid, they nodded in agreement and walked up the stairs into the entrance. Frederick and Akiiki walked behind the group of men as they headed towards the top and went through the entrance. As they reached inside, they slowly began descending down the pyramid. The pyramid was dark and moist and the group of men held their torches high to light up part of the pyramid. Frederick couldn't believe what he saw. On the walls were giant hieroglyphics, telling its history on how it was built and what it was meant for. However, Frederick seemed to notice he couldn't understand it, like it was made from another language, symbols he saw different compared to the other symbols he studied while studying Egypt. Many of the men couldn't understand it, which was completely odd and the pictures of the wall showed disturbing pictures. Men were falling into some kind of bottomless pit, being eaten alive by scarabs and crocodiles, spikes falling from the ceiling, arrows shooting from the wall, everything. It was pretty much like a gigantic warning sign and many of the men began feeling nervous and wanted to leave.

"Still want to continue moving forward," asked Akiiki as he seemed to notice the pictures on the walls, "I do not like the looks of things."

"I don't want to take them lightly either," said Frederick as he continued walking, "But we can't stop now. We just got to be careful and watch our step."

Soon after, they seemed to have reached flat ground after a long ways heading down from the pyramid, but no one seemed to know how far they reached as soon as they got in, or how deep they were in. As they continued to walk, one group of man stepped on a loose floor tile, and soon everything began to shake. Everyone started to panic and then the floor on their ground began to fall and nearly everyone was falling to their deaths. Frederick, Akiiki, and few other men were lucky enough to be standing on a small walkway that was being supported. However it was skinny and it seemed like everyone had to be stay in a line to survive.

"This is becoming too dangerous professor," yelled Akiiki, "I suggest we leave immediately!"

"I agree! Let's return to camp," yelled back Frederick.

As Frederick turned around, a statue had appeared out of nowhere behind him, blocking their way holding a spear. The hand holding the spear had moved down and the statue was slowly moving towards him.

"We got a problem" yelled Frederick, "There is a statue holding a spear and it is aiming for me! Can I give out an option that we move forward? As in now?"

As the remaining survivors moved forward, another statue was blocking their path, holding a shield. Frederick looked behind the spear statue was slowly catching up towards them.

"We're trapped! We are all going to die," screamed one man.

Frederick scanned the area, hoping for some way to escape. Then he noticed another walkway separating on the one they were standing on, and then separating again into many different paths.

'This is a maze,' thought Frederick, 'A one way maze, which means…no mistakes or will be trapped and stabbed to death!'

"Akiiki! This is maze! However it seems to be only one ways, so we must be careful on what we pick or it will be the end of us all," yelled Frederick.

Akiiki nodded and was yelling towards his men about the maze. However, one of them got nervous, he pushed down his own man into the abyss who was screaming for his life and a run for it. However, as he took one step, the pathway he was on collapsed and he too began screaming for his life.

"Well, at least we know not to go that way," said Frederick, "Now let's go! Go! Go! Go!"

As the last group of survivors was moving into a separate walkway, a secret door opened and more statues were coming out, holding more spears and slowly chasing after them. The team moved as fast they could and one statue managed to catch up to one man and stab through him and then fall off the end of a pathway, taking him down into an abyss. Ever turn they took seemed to get them closer to the end, but it meant more statues coming after them and the faster they began to move. Even the traps became more dangerous. Some of the floor tiles had spikes on popping in and out and one unlucky man got caught in it. Soon, it was only Akiiki and Frederick and the traps got worse and worse. Frederick could see some kind sparkle at the end of their dangerous pathway maze and some kind of safe area.

"I can see the end of this horrible trap," yelled Frederick, "We are almost there!"

As Frederick caught up towards an end, an arrow had shot out of the wall and hit Frederick through his left shoulder. Too make things worse, as soon as they reached the end, the floor began to crumble and Frederick was able to grab the edge of the floor with his right hand. Akiiki however fell off, but Frederick was able to save him from falling into the eternal darkness, but as he grabbed him, his weight was causing a great pain towards his left shoulder as they arrow was still in his shoulder.

"Frederick," yelled Akiiki, still holding onto the professor's hand as he hung down below him.

"I got you Akiiki," yelled Frederick, fighting off the pain on his left shoulder.

Akiiki eyed at the arrow and sighed sadly. He knew what he had to do, but wondered how his friend would respond.

"Frederick, let me go," said Akiiki softly.

"What," yelled Frederick, "No! I won't! I can't! You're my friend and I'm not going to let you die! Will get through this!"

"If you continue to hold me, we will both die," yelled Akiiki, "You won't be able to hold out any longer!"

"You're making me do something that I cannot do," yelled Frederick, "Don't make me do this!"

"You won't," said Akiiki softly and looked up at his friend, smiling weakly, "You need to survive my friend."

"Akiiki! No," yelled Frederick.

Akiiki had broken his grip with Frederick and fell into the abyss. Frederick screamed out towards his friend, but now knew it was pointless. He looked up and tried to pull himself up, but he was losing his grip and his shoulder was still in pain from the arrow and there was no way he would be able to save himself. As his grip on the edge broke off, something had grabbed him. He looked up to see someone above him holding onto his wrist, dressed in ancient Egyptian clothes. He picked up Frederick onto hard ground. As Frederick was saved, he looked around to find his savior, but not one was around. All what stood in front of him was a small stand that held a black shiny box. He got up and slowly walked towards the black box and examined it, written in the ancient Egyptian language and some kind of eye that seemed to be staring at him from the front of the box.

"What is this," asked Frederick to himself, "Is that…gold? But that can't be. How can gold be black?"

_**I am the one who has saved you.**_

"Who was that," yelled Frederick as he quickly turned around.

No one was there and he looked in every possible area from where the voice could be coming from, until he noticed it was coming from the box itself. He turned back towards it and inched a little closer to it.

_**I am the one who has saved you from your death mortal.**_

"Who are you," asked Frederick towards the box, thinking to himself he had gone insane.

_**I am a great and powerful pharaoh who was locked away into this box by dark magic.**_

"A pharaoh? As in an Egyptian pharaoh," yelled Frederick, not believing what he was hearing.

_**Open the box. Inside you will see broken pieces. If you can solve it, I can bestow upon you great power and knowledge. Only those worthy of solving me may be gifted with these. I can give you knowledge you seek. Knowledge you desire. But you must solve me.  
**_

Frederick opened the box to see thousands of pieces inside of it, just as they voice had said. He grunted as he tried to fight the pain as the arrow was still stuck in his shoulder, but he didn't care. He seemed to be losing his mind and it seemed there was no way of getting out, so what was there to lose? He grabbed each piece and studied it, merging it together with other pieces. Soon, he noticed he was created a small pyramid, and it seemed to be made of the same material as the box, black gold. He then noticed that front was missing one piece. As he grabbed the final piece from the box, he noticed it was the eye symbol, the same symbol that was on the front of the box. He was shaking as he held the final piece in his hand. Was he nervous? Scared? Of what? Sure, there was voice coming from the box, but there seemed to be more to it. What could it be? As Frederick gulped, he slowly placed the final piece on the puzzle, taking form of a complete upside down black pyramid. There was a bright light and soon, he could hear…laughter? The room began to shake and then he could hear his own screaming as black smoke appeared from the puzzle and went inside of him through his mouth.

Outside of the temple, a storm was appearing, thunder and lightning appearing over the land of Egypt. The rest of the excavation team were running away, trying to escape from the storm, but soon, they could feel the earth shaking, and the ground they stood on split. Everything began to fell down into the ground that was around the temple area. People, equipment, everything. Everyone was screaming, but soon, all you could hear was the storm roaring.

As the light disappeared, a man with huge spiky black hair stood there where Frederick once stood. He eyed down at the pyramid puzzle he held on his hand and a smirk appeared on his face. Soon after, he began laughing uncontrollably.

"After thousands of years, I'm finally free," laughed the man, "I'm finally free!"

He then noticed the arrow that was stuck out of his shoulder. He grinned at it and gripped onto it, pulling it as hard as he can out of him. He screamed in incredible pain, but when he succeeded on pulling it out and throwing it aside, he looked at his hands, seeing blood over it and blood dripping down out of his shoulder. He grinned evilly and started to laugh once more.

"Pain. Pain is good! Mean's I'm alive! Mean's I'm free," laughed the man, "Now I can get my revenge! Time to see how much this pathetic planet has changed while I was away!"

Just then, he felt something. He rubbed his forehead and noticed he could sense something. Something he could feel in his mind that he felt back then. He then gave out a small grin and burst into laughter.

"So he is still alive after all these years huh," laughed the man, "Maybe I'll plan a surprise when the time is right. Till then, I will prepare myself."

Soon, he extended his hand a dark portal appeared in front of him, swirling around inside of it. He stepped inside and the portal disappeared. Then, the whole temple began to shake and rumble came crashing down from the ceiling. The whole temple was collapsing and disappearing into the desert sands. The temple where it once stood had fell into ruins and was gone, like it was never there in the first place.

**End of – Introduction: Rebirth**

I worked hard on creating the booby trap scene, but as you can see, it wasn't that great. Not good when it comes to that kind of thing. Still, hoped you enjoyed it. Many of you might know who the man is if you had read my original story and those who don't, well you just got to wait and find out. Unless you are one of those people who read my profile and figured out who the man is. Oh well. Whichever, hoped you enjoyed it and will leave a review.


	2. The King of Games

_Starlight AT:_

_*screams bloody murder*  
Amelia: Jesus Christ! Stop screaming!  
Leave me alone! Yayayayayayay! At least I know you didn't abandon it! And wow I finally know how Aeru comes back into the world! I can't wait for the second chapter!_

Haha. I would never abandon this story. I just have been having a hard time updating it for a while and like I said, I felt like I needed to do a rewrite of this story. I was going to explain Aeru's return in the future on the old story, but then after a while, I ended up explaining his return in the introduction. Well, here is the second chapter you have been waiting for. :) And hope you and other readers will enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The King of Games**

[After the Battle City Tournament]

Throughout Domino City, hundreds of TV all over the area were re-showing Yugi's duel during the Battle City Tournament. It showed all his duels, working his way up towards the blimp duel with Bakura, the semi-final round with Seto Kaiba, earning his Obelisk the Tormentor, and the final round with Marik, earning his Winged Dragon of Ra. The announcer's voice could be heard loud and clear, spreading across the city, catching thousands of views from the citizens watching. Weevil and Rex sat at a nearby bench, trying to ignore the TV, but couldn't block the voice announcing his name; Mai was in a nearby ice cream bar, sulking as she drank her ice cream shake; and Mako smiled softly as he stood up watching the TV, having that feeling that he knew Yugi would win the fight.

_**Announcer: Yugi Moto, the King of Games, has been declared the winner of the Battle City Tournament, earning the title as the B.C. Champion! He has beaten Seto Kaiba during the semi-finals and Marik Ishtar in the final! Now in his possession are the three Egyptian Gods, making him the strongest duelist in the world! It seems no other duelist can or will beat Yugi Moto, the unstoppable King of Games and Battle City Champion! Is there no left that can stand up to him and defeat him? I think not!**_

Days had gone by after the Battle City Tournament and Yugi sighed sadly. After his victory, hundreds of duelists have been challenging him into a duel, mostly inexperienced players. The duels were so easy; Yugi was able to beat them without using the help of his spirit. He didn't even have to use one Egyptian god card on them as there was no need to use them. There was a point however when things started to get out of hand. Every duel he faced and beat, another would take his place. He would beat the duelist and another would pop out. It was like an endless wave of duelists coming out after him and it would be like this every day. It was after school that Yugi and the gang was coming out and a large group of duelists were waiting for him by the entrance, their duel-disk ready.

"Yugi Moto," yelled one duelist pointing his finger at him, "We challenge you into a duel!"

"Come on now," sighed Yugi, "Can I take a break? You guys have been coming after me every day!"

"What's the matter? Scared," grinned another duelist.

"Yo man. Yugi has beaten nearly all of you guys," yelled Joey, "You guys are already in a losing streak because of Yugi!"

"We're not quitting until we beat him," yelled the crowd of duelists.

"Oh man, this is never going to end," said Tristan sounding nervous.

"I can't take this anymore," said Yugi as he sighed sadly.

"Joey. Tristan. Think you can hold them off," asked Tea towards the two tall guys, "I'll take Yugi to the game shop. Meet us over there."

"Good idea. It's been a while since I've dueled," grinned Joey. He kneeled down and unzipped his backpack, taking out a duel-disk and slipping it into his wrist with his deck already in place.

"You always carry that around you," asked Tristan pointing out at the disk.

"Always got to be prepared," grinned Joey, "I'll keep them busy; you take Yugi away from this mob."

"We want to duel the King of Games, not the King of Lame," yelled out one duelist disappointed.

"That King of Lame happens to be one of my friends and also the brother of my soon-to-be girlfriend," yelled out one man behind them.

Everyone turned to see a green eye, black hair male wearing a red vest over a blue shirt and black jeans. He had one die hanging from his left ear. He grinned towards the mob of duelists holding his duel-disk ready for a duel.

"Duke," said Tea and Yugi smiling brightly as they saw him.

"What do you mean soon-to-be girlfriend," yelled Joey and Tristan as they glared towards Duke.

"I may not be those most experienced duelists when it comes to Duel Monsters," said Duke as he stared at Yugi and the gang, "But I'm always glad to lend a helping hand. Joey! How about we do some tag team?"

Joey looked at Duke and grinned towards at him and back to the mob, "Sure. Why not. The more the merrier I say."

"I'll stay behind to give Joey some company," said Tristan as he looked at Tea, "You just take Yugi to safe place."

Tea nodded and took Yugi away from the mob of duelists they were coming out of him. As Tea and Yugi were heading towards the card game store, small groups of duelists were looking for Yugi. Tea and Yugi hid at the corner until they all left the area before proceeding on.

"This whole thing seems familiar," said Yugi as he bit his lips, "But where have I seen it before?"

"Yugi. Come on, we got to hurry. Your grandpa's store is just ahead of this street," said Tea.

Yugi and Tea continued running down the street, and as they were running, a black cloaked figure stood at the top of the roof watching them. He saw the short boy running with the girl next to him also saw an upside gold pyramid hanging down at the boy's neck.

"Yugi Moto…and the millennium puzzle," mumbled the black cloaked figure to himself.

He turned around and disappeared out of side as he walked into a black portal and disappeared inside of it.

* * *

Yugi and Tea had reached the card store and managed to get away from the mob of duelists. They quickly got inside and took a few breaths. Yugi sighed and smiled towards Tea as she smiled down back at him.

"Well," said Yugi starting a conversation, "We got away."

"Sure did," smiled Tea, but then looked at the door next to her and got worried, "Hopefully the others will be ok."

"I'm sure they are fine," smiled Yugi, "Joey is a tough duelist and Duke is there to help him out along with Tristan."

"By the way Yugi, where is your grandfather," asked Tea as she looked around the store.

"Oh, he is with Professor Hawkins," said Yugi as he walked towards the counter and placed his bag on top of it as he headed towards the living room.

"Rebecca's grandfather," asked Tea as she followed him.

"Yeah," replied Yugi as he sat down at a couch, "He won't be back for a while and I'm not really too sure on what they are doing."

"Must be something important if your grandfather had to leave the card store and leave you watching it," said Tea.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," smiled Yugi.

Just then, the two of them heard loud banging sounds at the door. Yugi and Tea quickly ran up towards it and looked through the hole on the door. It was Joey, Duke, and Tristan outside and Tea quickly opened the door for them. The three men fell into the ground, beaten up pretty badly and crawled themselves inside the store. Tea quickly locked the door behind them and Yugi kneeled down towards them.

"You guys ok," asked Yugi.

"Those guys are monsters," yelled Joey pulling his hair, "Wouldn't stop!"

"All over the place man. Wouldn't leave us alone," said Duke breathing hard.

"You two alright," asked Tristan as he looked Yugi and Tea.

"Yeah, I owe you three big time," laughed Yugi.

"Oh, Yugi. I think this is for you. This was sticking out the door," said Joey as he handed him a small white envelope, finally calming down.

"Huh, we didn't see it when we got here," said Yugi as he took the envelope from Joey and saw his name and address at the front and looked back at Joey, "Is this it?"

"Yeah, didn't see anything else," said Joey.

Yugi broke the seal of the envelope and looked inside. He saw some kind of electronic card inside of it and pulled it out. He looked around it and just saw a small computer board inside of the card through a clear plastic covering and shrugged at it.

"I don't know what this is," said Yugi as he kept on examining it.

"It looks like it can fit on a duel-disk," said Tea as she looked at it.

"Why not try mine," asked Joey as he offered his duel-disk towards Yugi.

Yugi nodded and placed the card inside one of the card slots on Joey's duel-disk. There was a huge light coming from it and soon the duel-disk was projecting a life-size hologram of a tall male wearing red clothing and he had long silver hair reaching down him, part of his covering the left side of his face. Everyone jumped and realized who this man was.

"It's a hologram of Mr. Pegasus," said Duke.

"Hello Yugi-boy," smiled Pegasus as he looked towards Yugi and the gang, "It seems you got my message. I am offering you a personal invite back to Duelist Kingdom. I have important information I would like to discuss with you. Of course you may bring your friends if you so desire. Professor Hawkins and your grandfather are here as well and wait for your arrival. I have a plane ready for you to depart tomorrow so I suggest you leave early in the morning. Ta ta for now."

The hologram disappeared and everyone looked at each other in total confusion.

"Why are Professor Hawkins and my grandpa doing at Duelist Kingdom with Pegasus," asked Yugi.

"And what kind of information does he want to tell us," asked Tea pondering in her thoughts.

"Pegasus did say it is important so might as well go," said Duke as he got up from the ground.

"All right. Let's go see Pegasus," smiled Yugi as he nodded.

Everyone nodded and had left Yugi's game store to go change clothes and prepare themselves to head out for Duelist Kingdom. It has been a while since Yugi had been in Duelist Kingdom. The first time he was there was when Pegasus took his grandfather's soul to force him to attend his Duel Monster tournament, of course that was back then when he was evil and trying to obtain his Millennium Puzzle. Well Pegasus wasn't entirely evil, he just wanted to be reunited with his love, but he had gone over certain lines that made him become a villain. But after the tournament, Pegasus had made peace towards Yugi and the gang and there have been some moments where he has even helped them, so it would be nice to see him again. But what Yugi still couldn't figure out was why Hawkins and his grandpa were there in the first place.

_'I wonder what is going on,'_ thought Yugi.

_'Yugi,' _asked the pharaoh as he appeared in Yugi's thoughts, _'Something the matter?'_

_'Hi Yami,' _smiled Yugi, _'Actually, I'm trying to think why Professor Hawkins and my grandpa have gone to see Pegasus. We just got a message from him saying we need to stop by because he has important information.'_

_'Is that so,'_ said Yami.

Yami seemed out of place as he seemed to be dazing in a certain direction and was looking away from Yugi. Yugi tilted his head as he saw Yami seemed to be lost, like something was bothering him.

_'Pharaoh? Are YOU ok,'_ asked Yugi towards the spirit of the puzzle, _'You seem…bothered.'_

_'Hm,'_ asked Yami as he looked at his friend and then shook his head, smiling at him, _'Sorry Yugi. I haven't been myself lately. It's like…I feel something. I don't know what and I have no idea on how to explain it, but I'm sure it is nothing. Go get ready for tomorrow. I'll be fine.'_

Yugi nodded and went back into reality as he went upstairs to prepare his luggage. Outside of the game store, the black cloaked figure was leaning against the wall next to a nearby window, looking inside of the building with the corner of his eye.

"The pharaoh…so he seems to have a connection with the spirit," mumbled the figure to himself, "Master will be pleased to know that he IS 'alive'."

The figure got up from the wall and extended his hand, opening a black portal and walking towards it, disappearing inside of it and leaving no trace he was there.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Next Chapter – Return to Duelist Kingdom**

As you can see, I kind of took the same scene that was in Yugioh: The Pyramid of Light, but modified it a bit. That's why Yugi was having a little bit of a deja vu in the chapter. Also, it might be a while for me to post the next chapter as I am kind of focusing on another story already. Of course I will try and update once in a while, most likely it will take some time. Who is the black cloaked male that is spying on Yugi and the gang? Just wait and see. Hope you enjoyed and will leave a review. Bye bye!


	3. Return to Duelist Kingdom

Yeah, I don't know why I updated so quickly when I said in the last chapter I was focusing on completing my other story, but I guess I just felt really bad, I'm trying to update as quickly as I can for you guys. Though, hopefully you guys are enjoying the rewrite of the story. Well it is probably too early to tell yet, but still, hope you are enjoying it as much as I am. But I think you guys are already noticing some big differences, right? Are they big? Or are they small? Big or small? I'm having a hard time to tell…Anyways! Here is the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Return to Duelist Kingdom**

Yugi and the gang had left their homes and gone straight to the Domino City Airport. Yugi had mentioned his name at the airline desk and brought them outside towards a small seaplane that stood in front of them. The gang was glad it was small as they were having doubts on how big it would be and if it would fit everybody in it because Joey said he was going to ask his sister, Serenity, if she wanted to come along. Serenity was glad that she was invited to come, but had to turn it down because she had to stay with their mother as she needed help in the house. Duke was supposed to come, but found out there was a problem going on at his game shop and had to stay behind. Yugi was going to ask Bakura if he wanted to come along as well, but had no idea where he was; so it was just going to be himself, Tea, Joey, and Tristan. As the gang boarded the plane, it quickly took off and headed towards Duelist Kingdom. Inside the plane, Joey and Tristan took the left side of the plane, their seats facing towards each other and Tea and Yugi took the right side of the plane, sitting apart from each other as well. Joey and Tristan were having too much staring out the window wondering what they could see in the sky, of course all they found was clouds and the ocean below them. Yugi found this odd because he wondered how that could be fun staring out a window when they know there would be nothing there.

'_I guess it's the flying that makes it fun to stare out the window,'_ thought Yugi and then laughing softly at the idea.

He then looked at Tea in front of him who was just gazing out the window next to her; calmly looking out and smiling as she stared at the big open sky. Yugi looked at her deeply and then Tea turned her attention towards him, noticing him staring at her.

"Yugi," asked Tea softly at him sounding worried, "You ok?"

Yugi broke out of his trance, his face turning red and quickly turning away, completely nervous, "N-Nothing! I'm f-fine! Haha!"

Tea smiled softly at him and Yugi looked down at his puzzle, holding it tightly trying to figure out how to change the situation he was in.

"Tea," asked Yugi sounding serious and his face color turning back to normal.

"Yes," asked Tea.

"What do you think Pegasus wants to tell us," asked Yugi looking up at her.

"I don't really know," said Tea as she placed a finger against her cheek thinking, "If Rebecca's grandfather and your grandfather are at the island, then it has to be important, right?"

"Ok. It's just, I find it strange. Professor Hawkins and my grandfather meet up and then all of a sudden they are Pegasus's place," said Yugi.

"Hey Yug. Relax. When we get there, will find out what's going on," said Joey as he overheard his friends conversation and looking towards him, "Till then, let's just enjoy ourselves."

"Can I have some peanuts," asked Tristan as he lean out of his seat towards the flight attendant smiling.

* * *

The seaplane landed at the water at a nearby port and had made a complete stop. The gang had got off the plane and took their luggages as they headed towards the castle that stood above the island. Tristan and Joey were having a hard time as they climbed the mountain of stairs that leaded up towards Pegasus's castle.

"You think by now, Pegasus would've add some escalators or something to lead up to his castle," groaned Joey.

"My back is killin' me! Are we there yet," complained Tristan.

"I can't believe you two! Grown men crying over stairs," groaned Tea while she was walking with Yugi as they were in front of Joey and Tristan.

Joey and Tristan stuck their tongues at towards Tea which only made Yugi laugh softly at them. As the gang had finally reached the top, Joey and Tristan were sitting down taking a few breathes while Tea and Yugi walked up towards the huge door that stood in front of them. Yugi remembered a memory as he recognized this certain spot. Seto Kaiba was standing in their way from reaching Pegasus any further and he challenged Yugi into a duel to see who would fight Pegasus first and the pharaoh took possession of Yugi, accepted Seto's challenge. It was a tough fight when Seto had summoned his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but Yami was able to weaken the monster. However, before he could finish and win the duel, Seto placed him at the edge of the structure at the top of the castle, below him a long ways drop into the rocks that were sticking out of the water. If Yami were to attack, the shockwave would push Seto to his death. Yami called out the attack, but Yugi had stopped Yami by switching souls and stopping his monster in the nick of time. Seto saw this opportunity and ordered his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to destroy Yugi's monster when it recovered, defeating Yugi. After that duel, Yugi had fallen into a deep depression, thinking he had lost all hope as he believed he failed on saving his grandfather. But thanks to his friends, they told him to never give up as they told him there was still a chance to him from Pegasus as long as they never lose hope.

"Yugi," said Tea softly, "Yugi. Yugi wake up."

Yugi snapped out of his trance and looked at Tea, who seemed worried about him.

"Yugi are you ok," asked Tea towards her friend.

"I'm sorry Tea. Lost in my thoughts," smiled Yugi.

"Oh ok," said Tea, still sounding worried, "Well the door is opened and Joey and Tristan are waiting for us inside."

Yugi looked in front and saw Joey and Tristan waiting for Yugi, wondering what he was doing still standing outside of the castle. Yugi smiled nervously as he scratched his head and apologized to Tea and ran up towards his two male friends, apologizing to them as well. Tea smiled softly at Yugi and followed closed behind him as the gang entered Pegasus castle and as they continued forward, the doors behind them closed shut.

The gang walked inside of Pegasus castle, looking around the area. Not much has changed as it still looked the same as before when they first entered here. As they headed towards the huge dining room, they saw Pegasus sitting at the edge of the table with Professor Hawkins and Solomon Moto at one side of the table together chatting to him. Solomon said something that caused all three men to laugh near uncontrollably then Pegasus noticed four youths standing at the opposite end of the table they were at and quickly took control of his laugh.

"Hello Yugi-boy and friends," smiled Pegasus as he got up, "So good to see you again."

"Grandpa," asked Yugi as he smiled brightly towards his grandfather.

"Hello Yugi," smiled Solomon as he waved towards his grandson.

"Yugi! So good to finally see you again," smiled Professor Hawkins as he noticed Yugi and the gang.

"Nice to meet you again," smiled Tea.

"Hi Yugi," smiled Rebecca as she popped out of nowhere and in front of Yugi, making him jump.

"Rebecca," said Yugi, surprised by her sudden appearance.

Rebecca quickly wrapped her arms around Yugi's arm and rested her shoulder on him, making Tea very uneasy and glaring at her.

"Did you miss me," smiled Rebecca as she kept rubbing her head against Yugi's shoulder.

"I-I suppose," said Yugi nervously as he looked at the girl holding tight onto him.

"Sit! Sit! Guards! Take their baggage's into their rooms," said Pegasus as he clapped his hands together, "And bring them something to eat!"

Guards had come into the dining room, quickly taking the gang's bags and walking away with them and more of them came walking into the dining room with silver plates on their hands. They pulled their seats for Yugi and the gang to sit down and placed their entrée in front of them. Joey and Tristan had no trouble as they quickly began digging into their plates while Tea and Yugi smiled softly towards Pegasus, but Tea's reaction quickly changed as she saw Rebecca pop next to Yugi offering to feed him.

"Thanks for the offering Pegasus, but before we enjoy the food, I need to ask what's going on," asked Yugi as he faced towards Pegasus trying to get into business.

"You see Pegasus invited us, your grandfather and I, to give him some info on a pyramid," explained Hawkins.

"A pyramid," asked Tea sounding interested.

"Yes. But not just any pyramid," said Solomon next, "The Temple of Apep."

"The Temple of Apep," asked Yugi.

"You see, I had a good friend. His name was Frederick Toros, an old childhood friend," said Pegasus, his tone becoming sad, "He was originally supposed to help me create Duel Monsters, but he was busy excavating a legendary pyramid that was hidden from the world in Egypt. However, he disappeared…leaving no trace."

"That's so sad," said Tea never knowing Pegasus had a childhood friend, "But who is he?"

"Professor Frederick Toros was a great genius," said Rebecca as she took the lead, "The greatest mind that ever lived. He was fascinated in learning Egypt and studied every single history there was. He learned to understand their language, he learned their culture, everything."

"You seem to know a lot about this guy," said Joey, his mouth stuffed with food.

"I read all of his books," smiled Rebecca.

"Of course I believed it was only a myth as there were only stories of it, but no actual evidence pointing to its existence," stated Hawkins.

"So what does this have to do with the information you wanted to tell me Pegasus," asked Yugi.

"When I received no connection from Toros after a few days, I quickly traveled to Egypt to find his whereabouts," continued Pegasus, "The people had told me there was a great storm and the people who were excavating out in the desert were nowhere to be found. The next day, they found a lone survivor, near the edge of death. He was quickly taken to the hospital and it was then they found out he was one of the men working at the excavation with Toros. He was my only lead on finding my friend's location and I had to find out what he knew."

"Then what," asked Tristan as he stopped eating, becoming more focused into the conversation.

"The survivor was mad. Doctors had him pinned down to the bed," said Pegasus, "He was losing his mind. He kept screaming about an ancient pharaoh locked away in the temple."

'_A pharaoh,'_ thought Yugi and Yami at the same time in disbelief.

"He wasn't making any sense," explained Pegasus, "He just kept screaming in pain, yelling quite loudly. Then he mentioned about The Temple of Apep. I tried looking for information on it, but found none."

"It wasn't until Pegasus had found my works on ancient Egypt and asked me to come and help on his quest for this lost pyramid that would lead to the disappearance of his friend," said Hawkins, "I had mentioned to him that Solomon and I have done some excavating sites back in our times and took us in."

"I was kind of skeptical at first," said Solomon crossing his arms, glaring at Pegasus "because it was the same man who took my soul and force you to duel him."

"I am really sorry about that," laughed Pegasus nervously, "I was merely trying to get Yugi-boys attention. I set you free didn't I?"

"That was only because Yugi won. If he lost would you still be keeping my soul," yelled Solomon.

Pegasus continued laughing nervously, "I would still set you free. I just needed the puzzle from him. But that was a long time ago! Can't we just move on."

"Back to the matter," said Rebecca taking the lead once more trying to remain in the same page, "My grandfather invited Yugi's grandfather to show up. Since then, we've been talking about The Temple of Apep and its stories and myths. It wasn't until something we had gone through intense research that caught Mr. Solomon's attention."

"What kind of attention," asked Joey as he was finished with his plate.

"It mentioned a puzzle locked in a box," said Solomon.

"A PUZZLE," yelled the gang in complete surprise.

'_Could it be,'_ asked Yami to himself as he listened to the conversation in the corner of Yugi's mind.

"It mentioned a puzzle and a pharaoh locked inside of a box inside The Temple of Apep," continued Solomon, "Of course, that couldn't be right."

"What do you mean," asked Yugi as he stood up from his table eyeing at his grandfather.

"I found your puzzle at the Valley of Kings," said Solomon softly.

"What are you getting at," said Yugi softly.

"This is a complete theory and JUST a theory, but we believe The Temple of Apep carries a SECOND puzzle," said Pegasus.

"ANOTHER PUZZLE," yelled everyone.

'_Impossible! The Millennium Puzzle is the only existing puzzle there is! There can't be another one,'_ thought Yami.

"This is why I called you Yugi-boy," said Pegasus, "I had to make sure to see for myself if you still had the puzzle and I'm glad you still do. I also wanted to see if maybe your puzzle would have a connection with The Temple of Apep that perhaps would lead to my friend's disappearance."

'_Yami,'_ thought Yugi to himself.

'_Nothing. Even if I had some kind of information right now, I still find it hard to believe there could be another puzzle,'_ said Yami.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," said an unknown voice.

Everyone got up from their seats and saw a black cloaked figure appearing out of nowhere. Everyone joined together and Pegasus called out towards the unknown man.

"Who are you," yelled Pegasus, "And how did you get in?"

"I have my ways," said the black cloaked male softly, "I overheard your conversation of The Temple of Apep."

"What do you know of it," yelled Yugi.

"Only that my master has destroyed it," said the male.

"What," yelled everyone in disbelief.

"Master," asked Yugi to himself.

"I also know the person you speak of, Frederick Toros, correct," asked the male.

"How do you know him? Where is he," yelled Pegasus.

The figure looked towards Yugi and pointed his finger at him, "Accept my duel Yugi Moto and the memories you seek will be offered to you."

'_Memories,'_ thought Yami, _'Yugi! Let me take you place! Now!'_

Yugi nodded to himself and there was a bright glow coming from his puzzle. Yugi had appeared much taller than before, some of his hair standing up, and his eyes seeming more determined than before. Yami had taken possession of Yugi and was now glaring at the black cloaked man.

"What do you know of my memories," yelled out Yami.

"Accept my duel pharaoh and all we be told," replied the male.

'_He knows I'm a pharaoh,'_ thought Yami in much surprise. He glared back towards the male, nodding to him, "Fine! I accept your duel!"

"If it's a duel you want then I know the perfect place," yelled Pegasus as he glared towards the black cloaked man.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Next Chapter – Duel for the Truth**

Yay! Done! Now I gotta work on the duel chapter. Great. The part I hate…well, that's going to change later on in the story when a certain character shows up. Not telling who though. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and will leave a review! Next chapter might be a lot sooner than I thought if things keep up the way they are now…


	4. Duel for the Truth

Ok. I updated, so hope all of you are happy. I've been getting request on some Original Characters and I like that. Only problem is that I'm having a hard time on where to place them. Also, I don't know if Mikey and Vince will make a reappearance. I will make a poll for the two and see if you guys want them back or not. Though I'm not sure if the two were popular in the previous story or not, but like I said, I'll let you guys decide. I post up a poll soon, till then, read the chapter and hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Duel for the Truth**

Pegasus had taken the two duelists into a huge room at the back of the dining room. They were standing on a long narrow bridge that connected them to the other room and below them was complete darkness, like it was Pegasus's own bottomless pit. Yami exactly knew where he was. This was the same place where the semi-finals took place and also the same place where he and Joey dueled to see who would face Pegasus during the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. The black cloaked figure stopped and remained where he was, seeming to know the bridge was going to separate and rise a Duel Monsters Arena. Yami took a few steps ahead, coming to a complete stop and was facing the figure that stood before him. The bridge they were on separated and a small stadium rose from the darkness and connected to the two separated bridges. Both he and the Yami stood on the platform and waited for further notice.

"Game is traditional," yelled out Pegasus as he appeared on the balcony above them with the rest of the gang, "Both players will start with 8000 Life Points. Of course, the first one to reach 0 is the loser. Please shuffle each other's decks."

Yami and the black robed man placed their decks down and saw it get swallowed into the machine and appearing on each other's side. They shuffled it thoroughly and placed it back, getting swallowed into the machine once more and sending back their original decks to them.

"Let's duel," yelled out the two males.

**Yami's LP: 8000**

**Black Duelist's (BD) LP: 8000**

BD: The honor is all yours pharaoh.

Yami drew six cards from his deck and looked at it to see what he had obtained.

**Yami's Hand:**

**Swords of Revealing Light (MC)**

**Pot of Greed (MC)**

**Beta the Magnet Warrior – Level: 4 Atk/1700 Def/ 1600**

**Dark Magician Girl – Level: 6 Atk/2000 Def/ 1700**

**Obnoxious Celtic Guard – Level: 4 Atk/1400 Def/1200**

**Magic Cylinder (TC)**

Yami: I will set two cards face-down and end my turn.

"Come on Yug! Beat this creep," yelled Joey as he cheered for his friend.

"I know we got to give Yugi support, but it's only the first round," said Rebecca as she looked at Joey.

"Doesn't matter. We are always going to keep on cheering for Yugi," said Tea as she kept an eye on Yami.

The blacked robed duelist drew a card from his hand and added it towards his hand:

**BD's Hand:**

**Aeon Summoner – Level: 3 Atk/1000 Def/ 500**

**Hymn of Fayth – The Swordsman (MC)**

**Temple of the Aeons – Field Card**

**The Summoner's Guardian – Level: 4 Atk/ 1800 Def/1500**

**Aeon Revival Summoning (MC)**

**Monster Reborn (MC)**

BD: I place down Aeon Summoner in attack position.

A small magician appeared on the field, wearing a complete white robe and a hood covering his face. He held a long staff and placed it in front of him, resting his head on the staff as if he was making a prayer.

**Aeon Summoner**

**Level: 3**

**(Light/Spellcaster)**

_**A legendary summoner who prays to summon powerful creatures.**_

**Atk/1000 Def/500**

Yami: Aeon Summoner?

"What kind of creature is that," asked Tristan, "Never seen it before.

"Yeah. Is it a new monster," asked Joey.

"It can't be," mumbled Pegasus as he stared at the monster that was summoned.

_x*x*x_

_"Pegasus, did you know a long time ago that people believed in Aeons," said Frederick as he was reading his book while Pegasus was viewing him trough a webcam._

_"Aeons," asked Pegasus in confusion, "What are they?"_

_"People who willingly sacrifice themselves for their souls to be released from their bodies into a statue to be in some sort of dreaming state, which are known as Fayths" explained Frederick._

_"I still don't get it," asked Pegasus even in more confusion._

_"They believed certain humans had a hidden power inside of them. They removed their souls from their still-living bodies and sealed it into stone tablets to tap into that power. They would lock the stone tablet into a chamber where other people would pray to them. One of them was able to establish a mental link with the Fayth, and with that link, the Fayth would give their dream a physical form – an Aeon," explained Frederick._

_"Not all of us have a huge intellect compared to you Toros," said Pegasus as he glared at his friend._

_"Ok. Like I said, people who sacrificed themselves for their souls to be released from their bodies to be in a dreaming state were known as Fayths. Few people were able to communicate with these Fayths, which I would like to call a Summoner, and when a Fayth would hear a Summoner's prayer, their dream would take a physical form – an Aeon. These Aeons were powerful creatures which only a Summoner could control," explained Toros trying to make his explanation easily understandable, "And can you guess which era performed this nearly similar ritual?"_

_"Ancient Egypt," yelled Pegasus in surprised._

_"Exactly! That's why I find it so fascinating that Egypt had adopted this kind of ritual, but used it for different purposes," said Frederick excitedly, "Isn't our world filled with wonders?"_

_x*x*x_

"Yugi-boy," yelled Pegasus from the balcony, "Be careful! That deck was based on Frederick's research on Aeons! I don't know how he got the information on it, but his deck could be dangerous!"

"Aeons," asked Tea.

"Mystical creatures," mumbled Pegasus, "Similar to Ancient Egypt's Duel Monsters, but much older."

BD: Next I play the magic card, Hymn of Fayth – The Swordsman!

**Hymn of Fayth – The Swordsman**

**(Magic Card)**

**This card can only be played if you control an "Aeon Summoner" on your side of the field. Pay 500 of your life points to Special Summon "Yojimbo – Aeon of Swords" from your hand, deck, or graveyard onto the field in either attack or defense position.**

BD: By paying 500 of my life points, I can special summon a stronger monster and I call forth, Yojimbo!

**BD's LP: 7500**

As the black robed duelist placed the magic card down, there was a bright glow coming underneath the magician's feet. He extended his staff upward to the sky and swung it around him, like he was performing some kind of dance ritual. Just then, a huge portal appeared next to it and a huge samurai creature appeared out of it with a huge cape around him, wearing an old Japanese straw hat, and a small dog appeared next to him, barking furiously at Yami.

Yami: What is that?

BD: This is an Aeon! Powerful creatures that are somewhat like gods. Legend spoke of a legendary samurai back in Japan's time. He was a mercenary, a sword-for-hire who was able to defeat an army of enemies single-handed.

**Yojimbo – Aeon of Swords**

**Level: 7**

**(Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned. This card cannot be special summoned except by using "Hymn of Fayth – The Swordsman". Once per turn, as long as this card is on the field, you can choose one of the following effects:**

**1) Pay 500 of your life points to inflict 500 points of damage towards your opponent's life points directly. This card cannot attack during the Battle Phase.**

**2) Pay 500 of your life points to destroy one monster on the field. This card cannot attack during the Battle Phase.**

**3) Pay 500 of your life points to decrease all your opponent's face up monsters "Atk" and "Def" by half until the end of your turn. This card cannot attack during the Battle Phase.**

**4) By paying 1000 life points, you can destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. Your opponent then loses 500 life points for every monster that was destroyed by this card's effect and you cannot enter the battle phase until your next turn.**

**Atk/2000 Def/2000**

BD: I will use Yojimbo's third effect! I will destroy your facedown monster. By using this effect, I need to pay 500 of my life points and cannot attack in this turn.

**BD's LP: 7000**

Yojimbo took out few small knives under his robe and threw it at Yami's monster. It showed Obnoxious Celtic Guard being stabbed and quickly disappearing, heading straight into the graveyard. Yami bit his lip, but was glad the monster wasn't able to attack, but when it does, he would use his trap card to send the damage back to him.

BD: Tell me pharaoh, how long you will keep your trap card because you know I won't attack you knowing Magic Cylinder is on the field.

Yami: What?

"How does he know Yami placed a trap card for him," yelled Tea.

"Cheater," yelled Rebecca.

Yami: How did you know I have a trap card on the field?

_Now, now. Don't ruin the surprise yet. Play with him for a bit, but don't use your full strength. I want him to win._

BD: Beat me and I will tell you. I will use my Aeon Summoner to attack your life points directly.

The white robed mage waved his staff around, firing some kind of white fire ball towards Yami. It hit Yami directly and saw his life points go down. Not a lot, but was still in trouble.

**Yami's LP: 7000**

Yami: Now it's my turn!

As Yami drew his next card, he saw he just obtained the Beast of Gilfer. He then quickly played his magic card, Pot of Greed and threw two more cards from his deck, Negate Attack and Monster Reborn.

Yami: I will set a card down and play Beta! The Magnet Warrior!

**Beta The Magnet Warrior – Atk/1700 Def/1600 **

Yami: Beta! Attack Aeon Summoner now!

As the giant yellow magnet attacked the destroyed the monster, the black robed duelist not to seemed bother about it.

**BD's LP: 6300**

BD: It doesn't matter. It's my turn. I now play Monster Reborn to bring back my Aeon Summoner and play the field card, Temple of the Aeons.

The white mage appeared back on the field and the whole playing field began to change. Temples were appearing on the field, all over the arena and Yami was trying to figure out what was going on.

**Temple of Aeons**

**(Field Card)**

**As long as this card remains on the field, all Aeon monsters cannot be targeted by trap, magic, or monster effect cards controlled by your opponent. If you control Aeon Summoner on the field, this card cannot be destroyed by a card your opponent controls and no other field card can be placed down as long as Aeon Summoner is on the field.**

BD: Next I will play The Summoner's Guardian.

A huge warrior appeared on the field carrying a huge sword that was resting on his shoulder, grinning towards Yami. He raised up his sword and laid it in front of him, ready to strike.

**The Summoner's Guardian**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**This card gains an extra 100 "Atk" and "Def" points for every other "The Summoner's Guardian" that is on the field, excluding this card. As long as this card remains on the field and you control Aeon Summoner, that card cannot be targeted by trap, magic, or monster effect cards that is controlled by your opponent and cannot be targeted during the battle phase as long as this card remains on the field.**

**Atk/1800 Def/1500**

BD: I will make my guardian attack your Magnet warrior now.

Yami: Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Magic Cylinder, to reverse your attack back to you!

As the warrior disappeared into the cylinder, he reappeared heading straight towards the black robed man and slashed towards, decreasing his life points.

**BD's LP: 4500**

BD: Fine, Yojimbo, attack.

Yami: I activate another trap card, Negate Attack! This trap card stops the attack and ends your battle phase!

'_Something is not right,'_ thought Yami, _'It's like he is holding back now…It's like he IS trying to lose.'_

BD: I end my turn then.

Yami drew his next card and saw he had obtain Queen's Knight. This card will be able to help summon an Egyptian God Card if he manages to get the other two cards he needs, but first he needed to get rid of that samurai Aeon since that card has the ability to destroy all of his monsters.

Yami: I play Swords of Revealing Light and switch my monster to defense mode, ending my turn.

"Oh boy. It seems Yugi is having a hard time down there," said Tristan.

"He will be fine. He is still in the lead and that guy has no idea who he is messin' with," said Joey as he was cheering for Yugi.

"I hope your right," mumbled Tea.

BD: I draw. If I can't attack you, then I'll just attack directly. I pay 500 of my life points to inflict 500 to you.

Yojimbo had ordered his dog to attack and headed straight towards Yami. He jumped over Beta and did some kind of flip attack and quickly went back to his master. Yami grunted but was still in the lead.

**BD's LP: 4000**

**Yami's LP: 6500**

BD: I'll set two of my monsters to defense mode and end my turn.

Yami drew his next card and it was Mystical Space Typhoon. Though it was pointless as long as Aeon Summoner remained on the field and as long as The Summoner's Guardian remained on the field, he couldn't attack it until he got rid of that monster first.

Yami: I'll sacrifice Beta the Magnet Warrior for Beast of Gilfer! Then I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Beta from the graveyard.

A huge demon had appeared on the field and Beta reappeared back from the graveyard and the two monsters were ready to attack. Yami ordered his Beast of Gilfer to attack and Beta to strike the Aeon Summoner once his guardian was out of the way. Beast of Gilfer slashed at the Guardian while Beta released some kind of magnetic shockwave towards the Summoner, destroying them both.

Yami: Now that your Aeon Summoner is gone, I can now destroy your temple with my magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon!

A huge typhoon had appeared in the arena and destroyed the entire field. The temples were gone and the field was back to normal. However, the black robed figure just stood there, as if it wasn't bothering him at all.

'_What's up with this guy? He doesn't seem to be bothered,_' thought Yami, _'No. Can't let my guard down. It's obvious I'm falling for a trap so I got to be prepared.'_

BD: If you think that's all what you can offer, than I'm greatly disappointed at you pharaoh.

Yami: What?

BD: It's time I show you the power of a Knight.

"A knight," asked Tristan, "What is he talking about?"

"Don't let it bother you Yug! He is just bluffing! Remember your in the lead," yelled Joey.

"Just be careful ok," yelled Tea.

BD: Now it's my turn. I draw and now I too play Pot of Greed.

As the black robed duelist drew two more cards from his deck and looked at them, he seemed satisfied, knowing he probably drew the cards he needed.

BD: I now play my magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your Swords of Revealing Light. After that I will sacrifice Yojimbo.

As another typhoon appeared on the field, wiping away the swords that blocked the black robed duelist's monster from attack. As the samurai disappeared from the field, there was a huge dark portal and a black armored knight walked out of the portal. His helmet looked like a demon's head, his eyes glowing bright red underneath it, wielding a huge curved scimitar as his weapon. Everyone jumped and eyed at the dark knight as they never saw a monster like that before.

Yami: What is that?

BD: Behold. This is Odin, The North Knight of Death.

**Odin – The North Knight of Death**

**Level: 6**

**(Dark/Warrior/Effect)**

**Roll a six-sided die during your battle phase. If it lands on a 1, you can attack without activating a trap card. If it lands on a 2, you must tribute one monster on your side of the field to attack and if not, this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. If it lands on a 3, you can attack twice. If it lands on a 4, the original "Atk" points on this card is doubled. If it lands on a 5, the original "Atk" on this card is cut by half. If it lands on a 6, you can attack your opponent's life points directly without activating a trap card.**

**Atk/2500 Def/1900**

BD: Let's see what I can roll.

As a die appeared in the middle of the field, it began to roll. As everyone inched closer to see what it would land on, the die stopped and landed on a 4, meaning Odin's attack points were doubled in an instant

**Odin – Atk/5000 Def/1900**

BD: Attack Beta.

Odin quickly dashed towards the yellow magnet and slashed it in half. The magnet warrior quickly disappeared and caused a huge deal to Yami's life points.

**Yami's LP: 3200**

BD: I suppose that's it.

"Yugi," cried Rebecca.

"Come on Yug! Don't give up," yelled Joey.

Yami: …I draw…I switch my monster into defense mode and I end my turn…

"Yugi," cried Tea.

"Oh man! Oh man," yelled Tristan getting really nervous, "This isn't good!"

BD: Are you beginning to give up hope pharaoh?

Yami: I suggest you make your move now…

BD: As you wish. I draw and roll.

The die had reappeared and began to roll. Everyone got nervous in the room as it stopped and landed on a 3.

BD: I get to attack twice. Odin, go.

Odin jumped in the air and took out a red lance and threw down straight into the middle of the field. As the spear hit the ground, it released a shockwave, destroying the Beast of Gilfer and causing major damage towards Yami's life points.

**Yami's LP: 700**

BD: This is it pharaoh. You're close to the end. I am quite disappointed at you. I was expecting more, but I see you have given up on everything.

Yami: What made you say I gave up?

BD: Hm?

Yami: I never give up on anything. I always fight to the very end, no matter how things get. So I suggest you watch and learn.

"Go Yug," cheered Joey.

"Show that creep who is boss," yelled Tristan.

"We are always here to cheer you on," yelled Tea.

Yami: All I need is one card to change everything. I draw and it seems I got what I needed. I play the magic card, The Three Magnet Warriors!

**The Three Magnet Warriors**

**(Magic Card)**

**Pay half of your life points to summon, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Beta the Magnet Warrior, and Gamma the Magnet Warrior from deck, hand, or graveyard onto the field in either attack or defense position. At the end of your turn when this card was played, remove from play the three monsters that were summoned by this card.**

Yami: I pay half of my life points to summon my three monsters!

**Yami's LP: 350**

As Yami played his magic card down, three magnetic warriors appeared on the field, a green one wearing a shield, the huge yellow magnet warrior was back once more, and a pink flying magnet warrior appeared along with its comrades.

Yami: Now you face the power of an Egyptian God! I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon, Obelisk the Tormentor!

"Alright," cheered Tea, Joey, and Tristan as they found out Yugi was back in action.

"An Egyptian God," said Professor Hawkins in excitement, "Really? Now?"

"Hohoho, it's time to see my grandson's most powerful card," laughed Solomon.

"My beloved creation," mumbled Pegasus.

"Oooohhhh," said Rebecca as she leaned down at the balcony trying to get a good view of what was going to happen.

As the three magnet warriors disappeared, there was a huge storm on Yami's field and then a huge blue beast appeared onto the field, though only its upper half body was shown, nearly covering the entire five spaces where the monsters are summoned. Everyone gazed in awe as the blue Egyptian god appeared, giving out a huge growl and stared down at Odin, giving a cold glare towards the knight.

**Obelisk the Tormentor**

**Level: 10**

**(Divine/Divine-Beast/Effect)**

**You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon this card (you cannot Set this card). The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, Spells, Traps, and Effect Monster effects cannot be activated. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Spells, Traps or Effect Monsters. If this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. You can Tribute 2 monsters to destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated.**

**Atk/4000 Def/4000**

Yami: Also, thanks to the Beast of Gilfer's effect, your knight loses 500 attack points.

**Odin – Atk/2000 Def/1900**

BD: …

Yami: Obelisk! Fist of Fury!

Obelisk gave out a huge roar and smashed its fist towards Odin, instantly crushing it into nothing. Everyone cheered and Professor Hawkins and Solomon were still amazed as they continued watching the Egyptian God on the field. As Obelisk raised its fist back up, the knight was nowhere in sight and the black robed duelist still stood there, unaffected, as if he knew this was going to happen.

**BD's LP: 2000**

Yami: I end my turn.

BD: Hm. It seems it doesn't matter. I end my turn, I lose. And I know when I am beaten. I have nothing to fight against your god, so I surrender.

**BD's LP: 0**

The duel was over and everyone kept on cheering. Yami was able to do a comeback and won against the black robed man. As Obelisk disappeared, Yami was in no mood for celebration and went straight into business.

"I won," yelled Yami, "Now tell me everything you know!"

"I was sent here to test you by my master," explained the man, "That is all. I have nothing else to say to you."

"We made a deal," yelled Yami as he slammed his hands against the board, "Now tell me!"

"He doesn't have to say anything. Only what I say matters," yelled out another man.

Everyone turned to see another figure sitting on some throne that was facing the duel stadium and it was the same chair where Pegasus had sat as he watched the semi-finals and final round during his tournament.

"Where do these creeps keep showing up," yelled Joey.

"Who are you," asked Yami as he faced the figure hiding in the shadows.

Just then, Yami saw something hanging down, resting against his chest. It was an upside down pyramid, completely black and giving out a shine, like it was gold. Everyone gasped as they realized what was hanging down his neck and Yami's eyes widen as he couldn't believe it.

"It's the Millennium Puzzle," yelled Tea.

"But it's black…is that black gold," asked Pegasus in disbelief as he stared at the puzzle.

"Who are you," yelled Yami as he repeated himself.

The figure got up from Pegasus's chair and came walking out of the shadows slowly. As the second figure appeared, everyone gasped. Yami took a step back as he couldn't believe what he is witnessing. Tea covered her mouth in shock and Joey and Tristan could only stare. Rebecca fainted and her grandfather quickly got her before she hit the floor. Solomon and Pegasus stared, their mouths open, obviously speechless.

'_Yami,'_ thought Yugi, _'He…He…'_

"You look…just like me," said Yami softly.

The figure that stood in front of them was dressed in black robes and had huge spiky hair, very similar to Yami's except being entirely black. He seemed a little more taller than him as well, but other than, his facial appearance was exactly like Yami's. He grinned as he saw all the gazes that were staring at him and the shock expressions he was witnessing. He grinned back towards Yami and gave a small chuckle before he spoke.

"What? You don't recognize your own big brother," asked the man as he laughed at Yami.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Next Chapter – A Family Reunion**

Wow, that was long. Well, duel chapters tend to take a long time to write. Also found out Obelisk has a legal effect now, including Ra so I don't know if I should use their legal effects or not. Well Obelisk seems ok, but Ra…I'll decide later on that. I also changed the effects on certain cards compared to their original counterpart from the original story. Oh, and also, all rights belong to Square-Enix on the Aeons and anything related to it, just wanted to mention that. Anyways, HIS BACK! It's going to be one big family reunion in the next chapter. I wonder how Yami will take it in this new rewrite. Most of you probably know how he will react. But still, hoped you enjoyed it and will leave a review! Thanks!


	5. A Family Reunion

Anonymous Review: _Another piece of dog crap story, how pathetic, don't bother to do this fic since you suck as an author, oh and by the way tell your dum stupid sister that she sucks too._

Thank you for reviewing my story, but I would like to tell you something. First of all, I don't have a sister, I am an only child so you sir deserve an epic fail. And you saying I'm a pathetic author when you're leaving an anonymous review? You must be a really horrible author than I am. But here, have a cookie. You deserve it for being a failure in life.

Sorry guys that you had to see that, I just get really upset when there are flamers out there in this world. Putting that aside, here is the next chapter for you guys.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Family Reunion**

"My brother," asked Yami in disbelief, "It…it can't be!"

"Haha, but it is," said the male as he grinned towards Yami, "My name is Aeru, the older brother of the pharaoh."

"You are not my brother," growled Yami, "You and I may look alike, but I won't accept it!"

"Is that so?" grinned Aeru, "Now why would you say something like that? You are hurting my feelings. Just wait till father hears about this, hahahaha!"

"Your eyes are filled with nothing. It's like an empty void of darkness," glared Yami.

"Heh heh. Perhaps," laughed Aeru.

Just then he disappeared into nothing. Everyone wondered where he went as they looked around the room. Just then, he appeared on the balcony with the rest of the gang, everyone backed away; Joey and Tristan moved to the front, their fists up, ready to fight if necessary as they were trying to protect the others. Aeru just grinned and started laughing evilly.

"Aren't you a little curious on why I'm like this," laughed Aeru before disappearing and reappearing on the bridge where the black duelist was on the opposite side of where Yami was on the duel arena.

"How are you able to teleport like that," yelled Yami as he demanded an explanation.

"The power of the Millennium Puzzle, but I guess I should say the Dark Millennium Puzzle," laughed Aeru as he hung his black puzzle to show Yami, putting emphasis on the word dark.

"Where did you get that kind of puzzle," yelled Pegasus as he glared towards Aeru.

"From the Temple of Apep. However, since my release, I destroyed the temple," said Aeru as he looked up towards Pegasus.

"And what have you done to my friend Toros," yelled Pegasus.

"He was the one that had set me free from my prison," laughed Aeru and placed his right hand at the center of his chest, "And I have possessed your friend. Although I was quite surprised that he was able to solve my puzzle and put it together."

"No," mumbled Pegasus sadly.

"Tell me what you want," yelled Yami.

"Oh now, let's see…what could I possibly want," said Aeru as he stroked his chin and was pondering in his thoughts, "Hm. I want to…bring chaos and destruction to this planet…take the title as pharaoh back…and…oh what was it now? Oh yes! REVENGE!"

Aeru slammed his hands on the duel board, glaring at Yami, his teeth clenching tightly against each other. Yami backed away, shocked by the sudden outburst. Aeru shook his head and took a few small breaths, clearing his throat before he spoke.

"Sorry about that. Seems whenever I get angry, I just lose it…not that there is anything wrong with it," laughed Aeru as he seemed to retain his old self. Just then he looked behind him where the black duelist was standing before him and then back to Yami continuing, "I almost forgot. Let me introduce you to one of my minions. Sigma! Please lower your hood so they get a good look of you."

The blacked robed duelists slowly bowed his head down to Aeru in acknowledgment and raised his hands up to his hood. He slowly pulled it down to reveal himself. He had short spiky brown hair and he raised his face back up, everyone jumped again. He had a small brown goatee on his chin and a scar over his right eye, but it was what was on his eye that caught everyone's attention…or more like where his right eye USED to be. He stared at Yami and the gang with something sticking out where his right eye was. It had the same Egyptian eye symbol that was on the Yami's and Aeru's puzzle except it was black.

"The Millennium Eye," yelled Pegasus.

"No way," yelled Joey, "No fricken way!"

"So that was how he knew what was on Yami's field earlier," said Tristan.

"My name is Sigma. I am one of Lord Aeru's top generals and also the owner of the Dark Millennium Eye," said the black robed duelist as he introduced himself to everyone calmly.

"Top generals," asked Tea.

"I lead a small personal army," grinned Aeru, "I call them the Dark Hands. Like he has said, he is one of my top generals of the four, each of them holding a signature card known as a Knight."

"A knight," asked Yami. Just then he remembered Sigma playing a black armored knight earlier in their duel and asked, "Odin right?"

"Correct little brother," nodded Aeru, "Odin is the North Knight of Death. There are three more like him and you will see them soon enough, hahaha."

"You think that is supposed to scare us," yelled Joey, "Yug can beat them with his Egyptian Gods!"

"I noticed. However, little brother here is not the only one with a set of Egyptian God Cards," laughed Aeru.

"IMPOSSIBLE," yelled Pegasus as he slammed his hands on the balcony rail towards Aeru, "I created three and only three! There is no way no one else can create another set!"

"Frederick Toros was supposed to be the co-creator of Duel Monsters, right," said Aeru as he grinned towards Pegasus.

"That's right…but –"

"I have access to your friend's memories. And I have found out in his memory core that you sent him the details on the creation of the card game," said Aeru as he cut off Pegasus' sentence, "Meaning he knows how to design the cards as well. So I was able create certain cards for my duelists. "

"It can't be," mumbled Pegasus and looking away, as if he had given up, "Frederick…I lost Cecelia and now I lost my only childhood friend…"

"And let me tell you something dear little brother. My gods are a lot more powerful than yours," laughed Aeru.

"Is that a challenge," yelled Yami as he snapped towards Aeru, "Because if it is, then let's duel!"

"Tempting, but I'm afraid I'm not here to duel…at least not yet," laughed Aeru, "Also, Sigma could have beaten you if I hadn't told him to not use his full strength. I wanted to you to win and see what you were capable off."

"Big mistake Aeru," glared Yami, "No one underestimates me."

"Perhaps, but you two will have a chance to duel again," said Aeru as he gave a small smirk.

"But I still don't get why you are like this," said Yami.

"Did you know, back in Ancient Egypt, elders and elites would select and vote for the best and brightest figures to be pharaohs, whether they would be war heroes, scholars, a member of the elite, or somehow favored positions in the Egyptian government? And once selected, then that person would become pharaoh? Of course that person had to wait a few years to actually take the throne," explained Aeru, "Unless they were born into it."

Yami remained silent and Aeru raised an eyebrow, "You have no memories, do you?"

"…No," mumbled Yami softly, "I can't even remember my own name…"

"Interesting. I know my name, but yet there is something blocking in my mind and I can't figure out what it is that is making me not remember your name," said Aeru as he pondered in his thoughts and then shrugged, "Oh well. I find it funny hahaha. I have my memories and yet you seem to have forgotten your entire past, including your name. Hahaha, this is gold."

"Please…tell me everything," begged Yami.

'_Pharaoh,'_ thought Yugi, _'Are you ok?'_

"I need to know everything! Please continue! I want to hear more," said Yami as he begged to Aeru and ignoring Yugi.

"…Those in the royal family and their young generation usually became the next pharaoh," said Aeru as he continued on, "Mostly the first born son of the ruler. And can you guess who was pharaoh before we were born? Our father."

"Pharaoh," said Tea as she tried to call towards Yami, but she seemed to be not reaching him and began to get worried.

"Our father…he was the greatest pharaoh there ever was! His queen…our mother…she was beautiful. Her smile reached towards the people of Egypt, like she was a goddess, caring for those in need and helping the poor. Father was like a god too, a brave and powerful man that protected his kingdom and its people from its dangers. And then it was I, the prince of Egypt," said Aeru, his voice calm, as if he wasn't the same maniac man as before.

"And me," asked Yami softly.

Aeru glared towards Yami and pointed his finger at him, "Then you were born. Mother cried in pain as she tried to bring you to this world. You cried so loudly when you finally came out, I couldn't stand it. However, mother seemed pleased to see your birth and held you tightly in her arms. However…your birth had caused her death as well."

"She died in child birth," mumbled Tristan, tears falling from his eyes, "How sad!"

"I became so angry. I hated you so much for taking our mothers…no…MY mother's death," glared Aeru darkly.

"I know that's sad and I can understand why you are so angry towards Yami, but it wasn't his fault," cried Tea.

"Oh it was," glared Aeru, "And it wasn't just that. You took away father's attention from me and made him focus on you! Before you were born, it used to just be me and father! You killed mother and took father away from me! Then father picked you as the title of pharaoh when it should have been me, the first born! And the worst part is that you banished me from father's kingdom when you became pharaoh after all I have done for you!"

"You're lying," yelled Joey, "The pharaoh would never do that! You're just trying to make him feel guilty!"

"Joey Wheeler right," asked Aeru as he looked towards Joey's direction. Joey nodded slowly and glared darkly towards him, "You are the big brother of Serenity Wheeler, right?"

"How do you know that," yelled Joey.

"I have my ways. Now, if you don't want me to lay a finger on your sister's pretty little head, I suggest you keep your mouth shut as this is a family discussion. I really don't want to be responsible if something unfortunate happens to her," glared Aeru coldly.

Joey was about to say something until Yami raised his hand to stop Joey from saying another word.

"Joey. I don't want him to hurt Serenity, but please, stay out of this," said Yami calmly as he kept his on Aeru. Joey nodded weakly and remained silent as Yami continued, "Aeru…I don't know if you are telling the truth or not…but I'm beginning to accept the fact you are my brother…"

'_Yami,'_ mumbled Yugi softly.

"Please. If saying sorry will change anything…I…am truly sorry," said Yami as he lowered his head towards Yami, "If giving you the title of pharaoh means anything…I'm willingly giving it to you. Can we please just start all over? You're my only connection to retrieving my memories."

"You are 5000 years late brother," mumbled Aeru, "And you are weak if you are willingly to give it up that easily."

"He cares about you! If you are his brother, you are suppose to know that," yelled Joey.

Aeru eyed at Joey and Joey glared back, but kept his mouth shut from speaking any further and Aeru looked back towards Yami.

"Another time, we will duel for the title," said Aeru, "Until next time…little brother…"

"Aeru wait," yelled Yami as he tried to stop him from leaving.

Aeru and Sigma opened a dark portal behind him and slowly walked inside of it leaving the room. As the portal closed, Yami placed his hands on his head. He was completely lost. He wasn't himself. He didn't know what to think of. Everything was happening so fast for him. He found out he has a brother, but it turns out he is evil and he is the only person that can help him connect to his past.

"What am I going to do…what am I going to do," asked Yami to himself, having no idea what he should do.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Next Chapter – Raid on the Kaiba Corp**

Yay, done. To be honest, I don't know if Aeru and Yami are twins…I guess it's pretty much a coincidence they look nearly the same except Aeru being maybe 3 or 5 years older than Yami. I guess will just call them twins just to make life more easy. And yes, I am accepting OC's, just message me the characters and I'll see what I can do. Also, make sure you vote if you want Mikey and Vince to reappear into the story. Looks like Yami has a lot on his plate, hopefully he'll get better. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and will leave a review. Thanks!


	6. Raid on the Kaiba Corp

Wow, I'm getting a lot of OC's now hahaha. Ok, to make things life easy for me, I'm going put a limit. 2 OC's per customer. Sorry folks, getting a lot on my plate, but I like all the ideas I'm getting. I'll see what I can do and where do place them. Other than that, here is the next chapter for you all.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Raid on the Kaiba Corp**

A long black limo was driving down a street heading straight to Kaiba Corp. A woman was sitting in the back of the limo wearing a light grey suit with a white blouse underneath it and a matching light grey skirt that reached down above her knees, wore dark brown stockings, and high heeled black shoes. She had brunette hair, tied together at the back with a long bang sticking down from hair and wore small rectangle glasses. She stared out through the window as her limo continued on through the streets of Domino City, wondering how the CEO of Kaiba Corp would react to her presence. As the limo reached the tall building that stood out from the rest of Domino City, it pulled up to the front to a complete stop and the driver quickly came out of his seat and went to open the door for the woman. She grabbed a small black briefcase and took it with her as she walked into the building. As she came inside, she walked towards the front desk. A woman was behind the desk working on filing some papers and noticed the woman in the business suit walking up to her.

"I'm here to see Mister Seto Kaiba," explained the woman, "He is expecting me. I have a meeting with him today."

"Ah yes. Please head straight into the elevator," explained the woman behind the counter, "I'll send you straight into his personal floor."

The woman in the suit smiled and headed straight towards the elevator down the hall. The elevator doors automatically opened and she stepped inside, watching the doors close in front of her, and slowly taking her up to the top floor. She took a few deep small breaths feeling nervous that she was about to meet the CEO. She gave herself a small soft wake-up slap on the cheek to calm down. If she was going to get his attention, she needed to act professional. The elevator soon came to a complete stop as it reached its destination and opened the doors for her to leave. As she stepped out, she walked down the hallway, trying to find the door that lead to the office of the CEO. She soon found it as she spotted a name on the door in huge bold golden letters:

**KAIBA CORP. CEO OFFICE**

_**SETO KAIBA**_

'_Easy enough,'_ thought the woman.

She took a small deep breath once more and gently knocked the door. It only took a few seconds for someone to open the door. Once the door was opened, she looked down to see a small boy with huge long hair, wearing a bright yellow vest over his blue long sleeve shirt, and baggy blue jeans.

"Yes? Can I help you," asked the boy.

"I…um, here to see your….uh, brother? I have a meeting with him," said the woman sounding a little nervous.

"Oh! You! Ok sure. Come on in, I'll let my big brother know you are here," said the small boy as he moved aside for the woman to come in.

"So you must be Mokuba Kaiba then," said the woman as she came in, "The younger brother of Seto Kaiba."

"Hee hee, that's me," smiled Mokuba, "And I heard of you too. You're Miss Riddle of the Riddler Inc."

"My name is Michaela Riddle, but please, call me Michelle if you want to," smiled Michaela as she introduced herself to Mokuba.

"Go ahead and sit down. I'll got let my brother know that you are here," said Mokuba.

Michelle sat down by a nearby sofa as Mokuba went into the next room. She waited, tapping her fingers nervously on her briefcase wondering how her meeting with Seto Kaiba will end. She kept thinking in her head to stay calm and keep a positive attitude. Depending on how she acts will greatly affect her business with Kaiba. Mokuba soon came back and nodded towards her and Seto was waiting for her.

"Go ahead," said Mokuba.

"Thank you," smiled Michaela as she got up from her seat and slowly walked into Seto's office with Mokuba following close behind her.

The two walked into Seto's office and saw the tall and young CEO sitting behind his desk typing on his computer. Mokuba walked up to his brother and stood next to him. Seto stopped on working on his computer and faced towards Michelle.

"I understand you wanted to make a meeting with me," said Seto as he looked at the woman in front of him, "Why?"

"I took control of Riddler Inc. when my father passed away and made into a gaming industry. Ever since then, I've been trying to make my company take up in the air, trying to make it successful as yours," explained Michaela, "I want to make a negotiation with you Mister Kaiba. I want to give you my plans on creating a new special duel-disk system, but you are the only company with the advance technology to do so."

"What kind of a new duel-disk system," asked Seto as he inched closer to Michaela.

"Where duelists are able to give commanders to their monsters," said Michaela. She pulled up her black briefcase and opened it up, taking out papers and handing them out to Kaiba before continuing, "Here are my plans and data. I've been creating a new game, a new version of Duel Monsters. I've talked to Pegasus about re-creating the game and he has allowed me to since he is the creator. But our technology isn't advanced compared to yours. That is why I am here. I need your help Mister Kaiba. If we can create this new duel-disk system, it can change the very way duelists fight against each other. Of course I will be providing all the funding you need to design it."

As Seto scanned through the notes and the design of the new duel-disk, he looked up to Michaela, "Where did you get this kind of idea?"

"From a show that I used to watch when I was a child. Ever heard of Battle Monsters," asked Michaela.

"I have," said Mokuba, "It's like where trainers call out monsters to fight against each other. I thought that was a cool show."

"So you are creating a game based on that show," said Seto as he raised an eyebrow.

"…I see you are not interested," said Michaela sounding disappointed. As she seemed to get up, Seto quickly stopped her.

"Who said I wasn't interested," said Seto. Michaela looked at him and Seto continued, "Though I find it strange, I also find it entertaining. I will put it up for consideration and I will let you know as soon as possible. If I say yes, I will place you with my top engineers to create it and I, myself personally, will be part of this project."

"REALLY? I mean…thank you Mister Kaiba," said Michaela as she tried to control her excitement and sound more professional, "I appreciate this very much."

"Hee hee, I'll go ahead and make copies of these papers and send it straight into the Tech Department. After that I'll send them right back to you," smiled Mokuba as he took the papers from his brother and went to out of the room.

"While you are waiting for the papers, go ahead and relax," said Seto as he went back to his computer and began typing again.

"All right…and thank you so much Mister Kaiba," smiled Michaela softly.

"Please, call me Seto. I don't like the whole 'Mister' title thing," explained Seto as he kept on typing. He looked at Michaela and back into his computer screen, "Do you need glasses to see?"

"Oh…these," asked Michaela as she removed her glasses and look at them, "You'll find this silly, but they are not real. I only wear them just to look professional."

"You need glasses to look professional," asked Seto towards Michaela, but still looking at his computer screen, "Never heard of that before."

"I know, it doesn't make sense and it is silly," said Michaela feeling nervous and her face turning a little red.

"…Well I don't judge other people. I only judge duelists, so my opinion shouldn't matter to you. Though you seem to look a lot better without them," said Seto.

Michaela smiled softly and placed her fake glasses down inside her bag. Just then, there was a huge shockwave that could be heard from Kaiba's office. Kaiba and Michaela looked around the room and Mokuba came rushing inside the room and saw that he wasn't the only person who felt that.

"Was that an explosion," asked Michaela towards Seto.

"It came from the first floor," said Seto as he checked his security systems on his computer screen and quickly looked to Mokuba and handed him a keycard from his pocket, "Lock down the safe now! We can't let anyone access it!"

"Right Seto! I'll use both of our keycards to make sure no one gets in there," yelled Mokuba as he ran off out of the room.

"Make sure you use the stairs," yelled Seto after Mokuba.

"I know," yelled back Mokuba.

"What about me," asked Michaela as she stood up, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Come with me, you are going to need to evacuate with the others," said Seto as he quickly left the room and headed went towards the stairs with Michaela following close behind him.

* * *

They had reached the ground floor and as they came out, the whole area was in ruins. Wreckage was seen in nearly every single area of the ground floor, smoke was spreading everywhere and the employees looked like they were being forced out of the building. Seto then saw a large group of black robed figures yelling out to the civilians to leave the area and one of them spotted Seto and Michaela.

"It's Seto Kaiba," yelled out one of the men in the black robes, "Get him!"

"What are we going to do," asked Michaela getting nervous as she hid behind Seto.

"Big brother! I locked down the safe," yelled Mokuba as he came up holding a huge silver suitcase, "I brought this out just in case! Here!"

Mokuba tossed the huge silver suitcase to Seto and caught it with one hand, thanking his little brother. The group of black robed thugs ran up towards him and Seto gave a hard swing to one of them, making him instantly fall into the ground knocked out. One of them tried to punch Kaiba, but he was able to dodge it and knee him into the stomach. One by one, the thugs tried to grab hold of Kaiba, but no matter what they did, Kaiba dodge every blow they could throw at him, kicking them at the side and slamming his silver suit case at them.

"Wow," said Michaela amazed, "I never know Seto Kaiba could do all that!"

"My big brother is the best there is," yelled Mokuba as he cheered Seto on.

Seto stood where he was, one hand in his pocket and the other holding the silver suitcase, appearing unscratched. All the thugs were lying on the ground either groaning or knocked out by the beatings Seto had given them. Just then, he could hear someone clapping. One black robed man was slowly walking up towards Kaiba, clapping towards him, impressed by Kaiba's fighting skills.

"Bravo. Bravo indeed. Whoever knew the great Seto Kaiba could fight," said the man as he kept on clapping to Kaiba, "I must say I'm very impressed."

"Who are you," yelled Kaiba demanding an explanation, "You look like the Rare Hunters that caused trouble to my tournament."

"The men you beat up were part of the Rare Hunters…or what was left of them ever since Marik had left," said the man, "I'm merely their officer, telling them what to do."

"So you are the one that is wrecking havoc to my building," yelled Seto.

"Yes. Of course, I'm not doing it just for the hell of it you know. My master wants something that you have Seto Kaiba," said the man, "I suggest you give me what I need and I will gladly walk away."

"I don't know who you think you are, waltzing into my building, destroying it, and demanding I give you something. I suggest you and your men get out of here while you still can or else you'll be in big trouble," yelled Seto.

"Hm. How about we duel? You seem the type of duelist that never backs down from a challenge," said the man.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into," grinned Seto.

He lowered his silver suitcase down and entered a code to unlock it. As he opened it, it was filled with layers of card on one side of the suitcase and the other was a duel-disk with a deck already inside of it. He grabbed it out and placed it on his wrist, activating the machine and shuffling the deck before placing it back inside.

"Fine! I accept your challenge! Let's duel," demanded Seto.

"Who said I was dueling? I don't have time to play with the likes of you, but I'll let you play with someone else," said the man.

He snapped his fingers and one more black robed figured appeared behind the man. He walked up towards Seto and pulled out his duel-disk, ready to duel as well.

"A true duelist always fights his own battles. You let your own men battle for you? You must be weak," laughed Seto.

"We will duel another time, but now isn't the time. I have more important matters to take care of, but it won't hurt watching you squirm," said the man calmly.

"Fine. Let's see how good your guy really is," said Seto.

"Looks can be deceiving man, so I suggest you watch out. The moment you let your guard down…BANG! You're done," said the second black robed man, "But enough talk! Let's duel!"

**End of Chapter 5**

**Next Chapter – Winning Through ****Intimidation**

Yay. Done. It's Seto's time to shine! The next chapter will be up soon so watch out folks! And for those who haven't voted yet if you want Mikey and Vince to make a reappear in the rewrite, go to my profile and VOTE! Till then, see you next time! Oh, and like I said, still accepting OC's, just two characters per person! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Winning Through Intimidation

Another chapter is here for you guys. I think this rewrite is somewhat becoming more popular than my original with all the changes going on. I think the reason why I was having a hard time with my original story was back then, I tried to include nearly every single character there was. Instead now, I'm cutting certain people off, leaving a few of them there or changing them around. Also the duels gave me even more of a hard time. I'm trying to put less duels in it now, but still adding a few that are necessary. Anyways, enough talking, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Winning Through Intimidation **

"Let's duel" yelled out both males as they had prepared their duel-disk and shuffled their decks.

**Seto's LP: 8000**

**Black Duelist's (BD #2) LP: 8000**

Seto: The weak will go first.

BD #2: You'll regret those words Seto!

As both duelists drew five cards, the black robed duelist drew his sixth card and examined his entire hand.

**BD's Hand:**

**The Cursed Black Pearl Ship (Field Card)**

**Billy the Blind Pirate – Level: 4 Atk/0 Def/2000**

**Peggy the Wood Pirate – Level: 4 Atk/1500 Def/1500**

**Captain John the Red Beard – Level: 8 Atk/2750 Def/2200**

"**X" Marks the Spot! (Magic Card)**

**Pirate Bandit – Level: 4 Atk/1800 Def/1500**

BD #2: I play the Field Card, The Cursed Black Pearl Ship and then I summon Pirate Bandit in attack mode!

A huge pirate ship appeared on the field, floating behind the black robed duelist and it appeared to be damaged, holes on every part of the ship, the sails were ripped, it almost looked like it was a ghost ship. Then, a pirate soon appeared on the field, holding a long skinny sword, grinning towards and laughing Kaiba. His teeth were completely yellow and wore a small black eye patch over his left eye.

**The Cursed Black Pearl Ship**

**(Field Card)**

**When this card is on the field, raise all pirate type monsters attack and defense by 500 points. Every time a pirate monster is normal summoned to the field successfully, special summon a pirate with the same or lower star level that was summoned to the field from your hand. Also, every time a pirate monster is destroyed by your opponent's monsters as a result of battle, add one pirate that has the same or lower star level as the one that was destroyed to your hand from your deck. Your deck is than shuffled.**

**Pirate Bandit**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Pirate/Effect)**

**Whenever this card inflicts damage to your opponent's life points, choose one of the following: 1) Send one card from your opponent's hand to the graveyard. 2) Send one card from the top of your opponent's deck to the graveyard.**

**Atk/ 2300 Def/2000 **_**(Due to the effect of 'The Cursed Black Pearl Ship')**_

BD #2: Due to the effect of my field card, I can special summon 1 pirate monster from my hand that has the same or lower star level than I one I had just summoned. I call forth, Peggy the Wood Pirate in defense mode!

**Peggy the Wood Pirate**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Pirate/Effect)**

**Whenever your opponent declares an attack to a pirate monster, you can change it to this card instead.**

**Atk/2000 Def/2000 **_**(Due to the effect of 'The Cursed Black Pearl Ship')**_

Another pirate monster appeared on the field, this time, his arms and legs were replaced with wooden pegs. He gave a small smirk towards Seto, but was also trying to balance himself with his two wooden peg legs.

Seto: A pirate monster? I have never seen those before!

BD #2: That's because Pegasus never created these card. Someone else made them.

Seto: There is someone else who creates Duel Monster Cards?

BD #2: I thought we were here to duel Seto Kaiba? Not talk! So hurry up and make your move so you can lose and I can go home.

Seto: Are you mocking me?

BD #2: Do you want me to?

Seto: I'll make sure you place you in the bottom where you below! I draw!

Seto drew his next card and examined his hand.

**Seto's Hand:**

**Paladin of White Dragon – Level: 4 Atk/1900 Def/1200**

**Megamorph (Magic Card)**

**White Dragon Ritual (Magic Card)**

**Ring of Destruction (Trap Card)**

**Ring of Defense (Magic Card)**

**Vorse Raider – Level: 4 Atk/1900 Def/1200**

Seto: First, I'll set two cards face down! After that I'll play White Dragon Ritual to summon Paladin of White Dragon onto the field by sending my Vorse Raider into the graveyard! Once it's on the field, I'll tribute it to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field!

As Seto placed his two cards down, there was a huge white light and a loud roar coming from the duel-disk. A huge white dragon appeared on the field with blue eyes, roaring towards the black robed duelist. Mokuba and Michaela cheered on as Seto Kaiba had already summoned his dragon in his first turn.

**Blue Eyes White Dragon – Level: 8 Atk/3000 Def/2500**

Seto: You are afraid? I'm going to crush you and turn you into ash, blowing you into the wind!

BD #2: Impressive for you to summon your most powerful monster. Knowing you, those two cards must be traps so you can't fool me! I draw! I then summon Billy the Blind Pirate! Once I have him on the field, I can special summon Mickey the Scallywag Pirate in defense mode!

**Billy the Blind Pirate**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Pirate/Effect)**

**If you have another pirate monster on your side of the field, your opponent can't select this card as a target during his/her battle phase. As long as this card remains on the field, all pirate monsters gain an extra 300 attack boost during the battle phase.**

**Atk/0 Def/2000**

**Mickey the Scallywag Pirate**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Pirate/Effect)**

**This card gains 100 attack points for every pirate monster, except this card on the field.**

**Atk/1500 Def/0**

Two more pirate monsters appeared on the field, one pirate sitting down, his legs crossed on one another like Indian style with two black eye patches covering his eyes. The second pirate had long facial hair growing down from his face, all of his hair tied together into dreads, his skin pale, and carried a huge sword grinning towards Kaiba. Both monsters gain an extra attack and defense boost due to the field cards special effect.

**Billy the Blind – Level: 4 Atk/500 Def/2500**

**Mickey the Scallywag – Level: 5 Atk/2300 Def/500**

BD #2: I set my other two monsters in defense mode and end my turn!

Seto: Pathetic! You can summon all the monsters you have in your deck! Nothing can beat my Blue Eyes! I draw! I now play Pot of Greed to draw two new cards! Now that I have drawn two new cards, I'll play Burst Stream of Destruction!

**Burst Stream of Destruction**

**(Magic Card)**

**Activate only while you control a face-up "Blue Eyes White Dragon". Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. "Blue Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.**

Blue Eyes gave a huge roar and released some kind of lighting attack, instantly destroying all of the black robed duelist's monsters instantly. The black robed duelists groaned realizing his defense was gone and he was open for a direct attack, luckily though, that magic card prevented Blue Eyes from attack so he was save for the moment.

BD #2: You'll pay for that!

Seto: Hahaha! You cannot beat me! You stand no chance against me you novice!

BD #2: NOVICE? Oh it is on now Kaiba!

Seto: Let's see how long you can survive against my attacks!

BD #2: I draw! I play the magic card, Calling the Captain!

**Calling the Captain**

**(Magic Card)**

**This card can only be played if you have The Cursed Black Pearl Ship on your side of the field and there are at least three pirate monsters in your graveyard. Remove from play three pirate monsters in order to special summon a pirate that has the name "Captain" in it from your hand in either attack or defense position.**

BD: Now I summon Captain John the Red Beard in attack mode!

A tall pirate appeared on the field, wearing a traditional pirate hat, his beard obviously bright red, a scar over his left eye, his hair dangling under his hat tied together into dreads, and wore a huge red trench coat over his clothes. He held a huge pirate sword and glared towards Seto Kaiba and his dragon as if he was not amused that his crew was destroyed by it.

**Captain John the Red Beard**

**Level: 8**

**(Earth/Pirate/Effect)**

**Whenever this card attacks and destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points.**

**Atk/2750 Def/2200**

BD #2: Thanks to The Cursed Black Pearl Ship, his attack and defense improves!

**Captain John the Red Beard – Level: 8 Atk/3250 Def/2700**

BD #2: But I'm not done yet! I play the magic card, "X" Marks the Spot!

"**X" Marks the Spot!**

**(Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have at least one pirate monster on your side of the field and you have no cards in your hand. Draw 5 cards from your deck. If you have The Cursed Black Pearl Ship on your side of the field, draw 1 additional card.**

BD #2: I get back my entire hand now!

**BD's Hand:**

**Captain Hook the Black Beard – Level: 8 Atk/2750 Def/2200**

**Captain Cervantes the Silver Beard – Level: 8 Atk/2750 Def/2200**

**Walk the Plank (Continuous Trap Card)**

**The Cursed Aztec Gold (Continuous Trap Card)**

**Meeting of the Pirates (Magic Card)**

**Graceful Charity (Magic Card)**

BD #2: Next I set two cards face down and play Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two!

The black robed duelist drew three new cards and sent two of his Captain's into the graveyard he had just drew earlier.

**BD's Hand:**

**Meeting of the Pirates (Magic Card)**

**Davy Jones Locker (Continuous Trap Card)**

**King of Pirates – Captain Teague – Level: 10 Atk/3500 Def/2500**

**Treasure Island (Magic Card)**

BD #2: I set an additional card and I'll let my Captain attack one of your Blue Eyes!

Seto: I don't think so! I activate my trap card, Ring of Destruction! This card will destroy your monster, inflicting both of our life points depending on its attack power! But you should only worry about yourself because I activate my magic card, Ring of Defense as it protects me from the effects of Ring of Destruction!

The ring attached onto the captain's neck. He tried to remove it, but it was no use as it was locked into his neck and there was no way of removing it. The ring exploded and Seto's Ring of Defense appeared, protecting him from the explosion, but as for the black robed duelist, he was caught in the blast, his life points rapidly dropping down.

**BD's LP: 4750**

Seto: Nearly down to half of your life points and you haven't laid a finger on me! Even Joey Wheeler can beat you, and he is not even a strong duelist compared to me or Yugi Moto!

BD #2: You are so dead when it is my turn!

Seto: Like I will let you survive! I draw! I now summon Blue Eyes W. Chick!

**Blue Eyes W. Chick**

**Level: 1**

**(Light/Dragon/Effect)**

**By sending this face-up card from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Blue Eyes White Dragon" from your hand.**

**Atk/800 Def/500**

Seto: I will then tribute it to call forth my second Blue Eyes!

There was another white flash that appeared on the field and a second Blue Eyes was on the field, roaring with its brother next to him as they stared hungrily at the black robed duelist, waiting for their master to call in the attack.

Seto: Go my Blue Eyes! Finish this duel!

BD #2: Not if I got anything to say about it! I activate my trap card, The Cursed Aztec Gold!

**The Cursed Aztec Gold**

**(Continuous Trap Card)**

**During the battle phase, when your opponent declares an attack, you can pay 1000 life points to special summon two pirate monsters (it must be two) from your graveyard. The two monsters that were special summoned must be attack by your opponent's monsters. Instead of sending them into the graveyard, remove them from play.**

**BD's LP: 3750**

BD #2: I special summon Billy and Peggy onto the field in defense mode, protecting my from your two Blue Eyes, leaving me unharmed! I also activate my second trap card, Walk the Plank!

**Walk the Plank**

**(Continuous Trap Card)**

**You can only activate this if you have The Cursed Black Pearl Ship on your side of the field. During the end of each players turn, tribute 1 monster to send to the graveyard. If a player refuses to sacrifice their monster, you must pay 1000 life points to keep it on the field.**

Seto: You're merely postponing the inevitable! Your now down below half of your life points! I'll pay 1000 of my life points to keep my monsters as they are worth it.

**Seto's LP: 7000**

BD #2: Argh…just wait and see! I draw! I now play the magic card, Heavy Storm to destroy my trap cards as I have no need for them because this card will change everything! I play Meeting of the Pirates!

**Meeting of the Pirates**

**(Magic Card)**

**If you have Captain John the Red Beard, Captain Hook the Black Beard, and Captain Cervantes the Silver Beard in your graveyard, along with The Cursed Black Pearl Ship on your side of the field, remove from play the three monsters in your graveyard and send The Cursed Black Pearl Ship to the graveyard to Special Summon King of the Pirates – Captain Teague from your hand, deck, or graveyard.**

BD #2: I now summon my powerful monster, King of the Pirates – Captain Teague!

As the ship that was floating behind the black robed duelist disappeared, a tall muscular pirate, wearing completely black, stood tall and mighty. He held two long swords on both of his hands and aimed them at two of Kaiba's dragons, ready to strike them down.

**King of the Pirates – Captain Teague**

**Level: 10**

**(Dark/Pirate/Effect)**

**This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned, except by the effect of Meeting of the Pirates. This card gains 500 attack points for every pirate type monster in both players graveyard. When this card attacks a monster and destroys it as a result of battle, it can attack twice.**

**Atk/3500 Def/2500**

Seto: What the -?

BD #2: Hahaha! WHO is intimidating WHO now Seto Kaiba! I have two monsters that are still in my graveyard! Pirate Bandit and Mickey the Scallywag Pirate which means it gains an extra 1000 attack points!

**King of the Pirates – Captain Teague – Level: 10 Atk/4500 Def/2500**

BD #2: Go my King of Pirates! Attack both of his dragons in one slash!

As the Pirate King ran towards Kaiba's two dragons, he quickly slashed them into hundreds of pieces instantly destroying them both. Seto had a huge annoyance in his face, as he couldn't believe he was losing his life points drastically. It was also the fact that he had fell for his trap as he had set this up ever since the beginning of their duel.

**Seto's LP: 4000**

BD #2: You stand no chance against me Seto Kaiba! You have nothing in your hand that beat my King of Pirates!

Seto: Heh. Please. A true duelist always finds a way to turn things around! Watch as I draw my next card! I set down one card and then I play the magic card, Treasure of Slashing Life!

**Treasure of Slashing Life**

**(Magic Card)**

**Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. Then in 5 turns later, you must discard your entire hand to the graveyard.**

Seto: I draw five new cards from my deck and into my hand! Next I play two Dian Keto the Cure Master to raise my life points by 2000 points! Next I summon Cyber-Stein in attack mode! By paying 5000 of my life points, I can special summon 1 fusion monster from my deck to the field in attack position! I summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to the field! Then I play my two magic cards, Monster Reborn and Shrink to special summon my Blues Eyes from the graveyard and decrease your pirate monster's attack points by half! After that, I'll flip my magic card, Megamorph to my Ultimate Dragon, doubling its strength!

A huge three headed dragon appeared on the field, roaring independently towards the black robed duelist's monster and Blue Eyes White Dragon reappeared on the field. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon continued to grow in size as Megamorph was attached towards it, making it the most powerful monster ever on the field and the King of Pirates had shrunk into a smaller version of itself, losing half of its attack power. The black robed duelist was taking a few steps back as he realized he had just lost the match if Kaiba makes this one move.

**Seto's LP: 1000**

**Cyber-Stein – Level: 2 Atk/700 Def/500**

**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon – Level: 12 Atk/4500 (Now 9000 because of Megamorph) Def/3800**

**Blue Eyes White Dragon – Level: 8 Atk/3000 Def/2500**

**King of the Pirates – Captain Teague – Level: 10 Atk/4500 (Now 2250 because of Shrink) Def/2500**

Seto: Blue Eyes! Attack his weak monster now!

Blue eyes quickly dashed towards the King of Pirates and released its lighting attack, putting down the monster once and for all.

**BD's LP: 750**

Seto: Cyber-Stein attack!

The weak robotic monster went to the black robed duelist and threw its fist at it, bringing down his life points even more. Now it was Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon that remained on the field, glaring down at the black robed duelist. He took a deep breath, realizing he had lost, big time, and might as well go out with a huge bang…a really HUGE bang.

**BD's LP: 50**

Seto: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! FINISH HIM!

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon released three huge lighting flares towards the black robed duelist, completely wiping him out. The power from the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was so strong, the duel-disk was unable to take in all the damage and was completely destroyed, his pirate deck burning along with it. He was pushed down from the force of attack, instantly knocking him out. Mokuba and Michaela cheered for Kaiba in his victory and the black robed duelist that was talking to Kaiba earlier, bit his lips under his hood, not realizing how powerful Seto Kaiba really was.

**BD's LP: 0 (-8950)**

"I won," said Seto as he deactivated his duel-disk, his monsters disappearing and glared towards the black robed duelist.

"Indeed…you caused a huge overkill to my duelist," mumbled the black robed duelist.

Just then, he heard a ringing coming from his ear piece under his hood. He activated and listened as it was one of his men on the line.

"Sir! I got it! We can head back to base now," said the man on the other line.

"Good work. Our job here is done as well," said the black robed man talking into his ear piece. He turned it off and walked towards the duelist that was facing Kaiba earlier and picked up his unconscious body. Seto quickly took a step to him, Michaela and Mokuba surrounding him as well.

"You have nowhere to go," said Michaela as she glared the robed figure.

"And nowhere to hide," said Mokuba as was also glaring at robed figure.

"Heh…you may have won the battle, but the war hasn't even begun yet," said the black robed duelist, grinning under his hood.

"Who are you," yelled Seto, "So I know what you look like and I can crush you!"

The black robed duelist lowered his hood, revealing his face to Kaiba and the others. He had long black hair reaching down to his neck, half of it covering his right side of his face.

"My name is Revenant," said the black robed duelist introducing himself to the others, "And the next time we do meet, I WILL face you in a duel."

"There won't be a next time! Now tell me, what are your plans? What were you trying to obtain from my building," yelled Seto demanding an explanation.

"If you want answers, I suggest you go to Duelist Kingdom," said Revenant.

"Duelist Kingdom," asked Mokuba in confusion ,"You mean where Pegasus lives?"

"What does Pegasus know," yelled Seto.

"You'll see," grinned Revenant, "Now if you excuse me, I have important matters to take care of! Until next time, Seto Kaiba!"

Revenant drew smoke bombs at the ground, stunning Seto and the gang's vision and from catching them. He pulled out some kind black rod from the side of his robe and extended it behind him, opening a black portal. He quickly disappeared with the duelist, leaving no trace of their existence. As the smoke cleared, Seto, Mokuba, and Michaela found the two gone and out of sight. Seto bit his lips and realized there was no point in getting angry. Just then, one of the employees was running up to Kaiba, taking a few deep breathes. Seto turned around to look at his employee to see what the problem was.

"Sir! Your office," said the Kaiba Corp employer.

"What," yelled Seto in disbelief.

* * *

The gang reached back towards the top floor and Seto accessed into his room and as he stepped inside, all he saw was complete destruction. Papers, books, pens, everything was all over the floor and was a complete mess. Seto quickly checked his computer and saw that his security had been broken through. Seto slammed his fists against the desk in frustration.

"Impossible," yelled Seto, "No one can break through my system! I designed it and only a Kaiba Corp representative can access it!"

"I can't find my briefcase anywhere that had all my notes on the new duel-disk system," yelled Michaela as she was scanning all over the room for her things.

"I can't find the papers that I copied," said Mokuba as he came into the room, "The safe in the basement of the building was untouched as I locked it…so it means-"

"They were only after the things in this office," yelled Seto as he bit his lips, "Damn! The explosion and the duel was just a diversion!"

"Why would they want my new duel-disk system though," asked Michaela in confusion.

_If you want answers, I suggest you go to Duelist Kingdom._

"Mokuba, I need you to stay here and check what else those thugs could've gotten their dirty hands onto," said Seto as he got up from his desk and was about to walk out of his office, "I'm going to Duelist Kingdom and I'm going to see what Pegasus knows."

**End of Chapter 6**

**Next Chapter – Seto Appears! **

God, another long chapter. I hate writing duel chapters, but hey, too me, it's not a real Yu-Gi-Oh! Story if it doesn't have any duels in it if it is a action/adventure story. Still, hope you guys enjoyed it. You do realize how incredibly lucky Seto was to draw that kind of hand right? Also, I don't think he had to overkill the guy…I mean…he made him have _**-8950**_ life points! That's too much! But yeah, like I said, hoped you enjoyed it and will leave a review!


	8. Seto Appears!

**To Starlight AT:** Hahahaha. Yes, Captain Teague is based on Captain Jack's Sparrow's father who has the same name. As you can see I'm trying to add my most favorite things into the story as cameos. The Aeon's from Final Fantasy X and now Pirates of the Caribbean, so you're going to be seeing a lot of cameo's, mostly from an OC's deck.

**To Latemur: **Thank you for taking an interest in my story. Though I can understand how you feel. I don't like reading duels or writing duels because it kind of pulls the story away, though I got to admit it can sometimes be fun. Also I don't like OC's that much either, but I got to admit again, sometimes it can be fun as well because you can make the characters in any way you like (like making Yami have a brother :D). Though I like it when a story only has the main characters too…

Anyways, enough talking. I'm sure you guys want to read the next chapter, so here it is folks! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Seto Appears!**

Seto Kaiba had changed into his traditional clothes from his white business suit, wearing black clothing under his white trench coat with the KC insignia on the lower left side of his coat. He walked towards the roof of his building as he ordered one of his employees to set up his Blue Eyes White Jet. They set up the ladder for him to climb inside and Mokuba, along with Michaela close behind him, were running towards Seto. Seto sat down inside his jet and looked at the two.

"Mokuba, let me know if you find anything," said Seto as he stared down at his brother.

"Trust me, if any data was stolen, I'll contact you ASAP," said Mokuba.

Seto nodded and closed down the hatch of his jet as he prepared to take off. The two backed away so the runway was clear for Seto. As Seto was working on the controls of his jet, the engines began to roar. Seto took hold of his control stick and headed off into the sky. As Seto was long gone, Michaela looked towards Mokuba.

"What about me? Should I just head back to my company," asked Michaela.

"You contact them from my brother's phone. Plus I don't mind you staying with us here in Kaiba Corp. My brother seems to be interested in you," said Mokuba as he walked away.

Michaela nodded and then looked back Mokuba in disbelief chasing after him, "Wait! What do you mean 'interested in me'?"

* * *

Seto was in the sky, heading towards Duelist Kingdom. He couldn't believe this was happening. First there was a raid on his company, then finds out they were after something in his computer system. He clinched his teeth as he became angry and focused his thoughts on a single duelist.

_My name is Revenant and the next we do meet, I WILL face you in a duel._

_You may have won the battle, but the war hasn't even begun yet._

_If you want answers, I suggest you go to Duelist Kingdom._

'_Damn you Revenant,'_ thought Seto as he grinded his teeth against each other. He couldn't believe he fell for a trap and continued off as fast as he can, quickly heading to Duelist Kingdom to meet Pegasus.

* * *

"What am I going to do," mumbled Yami as held onto his head while he was sitting on a couch.

Professor Hopkins still held onto Rebecca who was still out cold, waving a fan at her face to keep her cool with Solomon keeping his friend company. Pegasus on the other hand, seemed to be in a state of depression as he sat alone in his long dining table.

"Come on pharaoh," said Tea trying to make the spirit feel better, "You know whatever happens, we are always here for you."

"Pharaoh, how sure can you be that this guy is your brother," asked Tristan, "I mean, your good, his bad. Huge difference don't you think?"

"I admit at first I didn't believe it either," said Yami as he looked up to his friends, "But then I felt something…some kind of bond. A _family_ bond. I then knew he had to be my brother…"

"But don't you think this could be all some kind of trick," asked Joey as he was pacing back and forth, "I mean, it doesn't make any sense. What if he is lying to you pharaoh? What if all the things he is saying are made up and just trying to trick you?"

"Whether he is telling the truth or not, I got no choice, but to accept he is my brother," yelled Yami as he got up, "He is my only connection to my past that can help me retrieve my memories! Listen, I don't expect you guys to understand what I'm going through right now!"

"Pharaoh," mumbled Tea becoming more worried from the sudden outburst Yami was giving them.

'_This isn't like you,'_ thought Yugi, _'Ever since Aeru showed up, you haven't been yourself lately.'_

Yami gave a sigh and looked at his friends sadly as he knew he wasn't himself and sat himself back down, "I'm sorry everyone. I know you are just worried about me. It's just, everything is happening so fast. I find out I have an older brother, turns out to be evil, and holds a Millennium Puzzle just like mine."

As the room grew silent, they heard a huge roar in the sky. As they looked outside, a white dragon jet had just flown by, passing the island. After a while, the white dragon jet made a U-turn, heading back to the island and landing on the water at a nearby port. Everyone knew the only person who would create a jet that looked similar to a Blue Eyes White Dragon and fly one.

"What is Seto Kaiba doing here," asked Tristan.

"I don't know, but it seems we are about to find out," said Joey.

* * *

Seto Kaiba walked up the stairs into Pegasus's castle. The gates opened to him as if he was being expected and walked into his front garden. He quickly opened the door leading himself in and headed towards his dining room, spotting Pegasus at the end of the table, but then he spotted Yugi, with Yami still in control, and his friends next to him.

"Hmph, Yugi Moto. Why am I not surprised," said Seto as he looked at his rival and his friends, "What are you doing here?"

"Could be asking you the same thing rich-boy," said Joey as he took a stand against Seto.

"I don't need to explain anything to the likes of you," said Seto as he glared at the blonde.

"Pegasus had information for us, that's why we are here," said Yami.

"Is that so? I came here because some guy in a freaky black robe told me to," grunted Seto.

"A guy in a freaky black robe," asked Tristan.

"Did you see if he had a Millennium Item on him," asked Yami.

"If you mean those golden objects that's dangling around your neck, no. He blinded me with a smoke bomb and got away," said Seto, "I'm guessing you met someone else who was also in a black robe?"

"Kaiba, there is much you need to learn," said Yami as he sat down next to the dining table.

* * *

"What," yelled Seto as he slammed his hands on the table, "Are you serious?"

"Not joking Kaiba. The pharaoh has a brother and he controls a new set of Egyptian God cards," said Tea.

After the events with Dartz, Kaiba has openly admit in believing the supernatural and magic events that have occurred around him, instead of just ignorantly saying they don't exist as he did back then. However, he still believed in the fact that no magic could help any duelist win or any supernatural controlling his destiny as he believe he is the only person that control that. Kaiba, however, was having a hard time believing what he was hearing. His arch-rival had an older brother, seeking revenge, but what he was really having a hard time was believing there were three new Egyptian God Cards out there.

"So Pegasus had a friend that was supposed to help him create Duel Monsters, but was busy in an excavation and disappeared. Now he has reappeared with new sets of cards that no one else knows exist," said Kaiba as he repeated all the information they were telling him.

"Pegasus has no ties with these new never-before-seen cards," said Yami, "Aeru, my brother, is the one that is creating these cards and was also able to create more powerful God Cards than the one Pegasus has made."

"So if I beat this Aeru, I can take control of his three Egyptian God Cards, use them against you and become the most powerful duelist there is," asked Seto grinning slightly.

"Don't get your hopes to high rich-boy," said Joey, "You're tough, I'll admit that, but there is no way you can beat a duelist that has three Egyptian God Cards. Look at the pharaoh, you can't beat even him!"

"I suggest you watch your mouth Wheeler," said Seto as he glared at him.

"Kaiba, we need to work together. You can be a powerful ally to us," said Yami trying to make Kaiba focus back on their conversation.

"You should know by now I work alone. I don't need teamwork to beat my opponents. All I need is skills," replied Seto as he looked back towards the pharaoh.

"Why are you being so selfish," yelled Yami.

"Why are you being so pushy," yelled Seto back.

"We are dealing with a force much more powerful than Dartz," yelled Yami, "We need to gain enough strength that we can possibly get!"

"Like I said Yugi," said Seto, "I work alone. Plus, I'm going to go after the guy that attack my building and crush him!"

Before Yami could respond back to Seto, he was getting a ringing from his coat. Seto pressed onto his KC insignia and turned on the speakers with Mokuba on the other line.

"Big Brother," yelled Mokuba from the other line, "I found out what they were after!"

"What is it Mokuba," said Seto while everyone else inched closer to him to listen.

"Turns out they were after the data on your duel-disk system! That's it," yelled Mokuba.

"You got to be kidding me! Really? Just that," yelled Seto in disbelief.

"They took Michaela's new duel-disk system notes she had in her briefcase and your design on the duel-disk system you used during your tournament! I can't find anything else they could have possibly taken," said Mokuba.

"What in the hell are they planning," grunted Seto. He sighed and spoke in his normal tone, "Thanks Mokuba. I'm heading back. I got all what I needed from here."

As Seto pressed his KC insignia to turn off the speakers on his coat he got up and was about to leave, only to be stopped by Yami.

"Move aside," said Seto as he glared towards Yami.

"Seto, please listen to me. We could really use your help on this one," said Yami as he begged towards the CEO.

"I'm disappointed in you Yugi," said Seto sounding annoyed, "You are the King of Games. You are the duelist that beats everyone that stands in your way, even me! You are the duelist that won MINE Battle City Tournament! YOU are the duelist who controls three of the Egyptian God Cards in your deck! Now you're asking for help to beat your 'brother' that you believe holds a new set of Egyptian God Cards! It's all a theory Yugi! And if there were new God Cards that existed in this world, you would take them head on!"

Seto pushed Yami aside and walked away, leaving everyone behind. Yami sighed in defeat, knowing it was pointless to convince Seto Kaiba on joining them. He doesn't know why he keeps asking for help from him, but he did know he is a powerful duelist to side with. The gang looked at each other, wondering what they should do next.

"Might as well head back to Domino City," said Joey.

"So what? We just wait for an attack from those freaks," asked Tristan.

"It seems we got no choice," said Yami, "Since they usually come to us."

"I'll see what I can do," said Pegasus finally speaking.

Everyone looked back towards him, surprised that he was out of his depression. Well, not completely out of his depression, but finally talking again.

"Aeru may have Frederick's memories on creating Duel Monster cards…but I'm sure I can create something to counter some of his monsters, though it could take a while," said Pegasus as he looked at Yami and the gang.

"That would be fine, thanks Pegasus," said Yami as he nodded towards him.

* * *

Ryou Bakura was walking alone down in a dark lone ally. As he continued walking, he turned around to see a lone black robed figure standing behind him. Before Ryou could say anything, the man extended his right hand to him, freezing him instantly. The black robed man soon appeared inside of Ryou's soul and as he examined his surroundings, all he saw was purple mist everywhere in an endless void.

"Who are you," yelled a dark voice.

The black robed figure turned around to see a figure that looked exactly as Ryou, except his white hair becoming more spiky, his eyes filled with emptiness, and his voice sounding dark and evil.

"I figured I would find a small portion of your spirit still lurking inside Ryou's body," said the black robed figured.

"I'll ask again, who the hell are you," yelled Bakura.

The black robed figured lowered his hood, revealing his huge spiky black hair, grinning towards the spirit of the Millennium Ring.

"I'm the one that is trying to cut a deal with you," grinned Aeru.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Next Chapter – Return of the Legendary Knights**

Huh…Ryou Bakura walking down an ally by himself. Kind of creepy and weird, but oh well. Seto is still a jackass, but only difference is that he believes in magic now, at least I think he does. Plus I wish I had Seto's magic talking collar (reference to Yugioh Abridged), as if his coat wasn't badass enough. Oh well, hoped you enjoyed it and will leave a review. I like reviews.


	9. Return of the Legendary Knights

Sorry for not updating more frequently like before, I've been becoming busy lately and also I have another story I was working on as well. Of course, I am focusing more on this story because I want to finish this first, I just want to update my second story once in a while. If you guys are interested in Final Fantasy 7, I suggest you read it and give it a review if you have time and of course if you are interested in it. I don't want to force you on anything if it is something you are not interested in. Also, due to all the requests on the OC's I've been receiving, I won't be able to place them all in the story knowing I have no idea where to place them. I've then made a list of all the OC's you guys have given me and will put them in my next Yu-Gi-Oh! story, the sequel of this story once I'm done. Won't give out any spoilers, but that's where all the OC's will be placed in since most of all my characters are kind of bad. Anyways, enough talk, I'll explain more in the future. Until then, just enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Return of the Legendary Knights**

The next day in Duelist Kingdom, everyone began to pack up their bags and started headed back towards their plane that was still resting by the port. Pegasus has offered them to spend at least one night in his castle before returning to Domino City after the events that were being revealed to them yesterday. Rebecca had also regained consciousness and hugged Yugi tightly as possibly as she could, saying she had a horrible nightmare of someone that looked exactly like him except with black hair. Tea just glared evilly at the girl when she saw her holding onto Yugi, but everyone decided to keep Aeru a secret from Rebecca as they didn't want her to become unconscious again. As the gang all returned to the port, Rebecca and Hopkins had their own plane to return them where they once came from while Yugi, his grandfather, and the gang had theirs to take them back to Domino City. Everyone exchanged good-bye waves towards one another and headed back home. Pegasus watched as his guests started taking off and heading up the sky. He gave a small sigh and returned back up to his castle, still not believing what he had witnessed. He couldn't let that stop him though because he had to create a card for Yugi that would stop Aeru. The only problem was that, how was he going to create an effective card when he had no idea how strong the new Egyptian God Cards were?

* * *

The gang had finally returned to Domino City and went to drop off their things. Once they reunited once more, they had left a message for Duke to meet them at Yugi's game shop as they felt it was best to let him know the situation they were in. Joey had even phoned his sister, Serenity, to come over and that he would wait for her at the train station when she arrived if their mom approved it. Mostly though it was because he wanted his sister to by his side to protect in case anything was to happen to her. Yugi tried contacting Ryou again, but he still wasn't getting anything from him and it seemed odd he was nowhere to be found, which was worrying him. He hoped Ryou was ok, but when everyone had finally met up, it was time to retell the events that had happened in Duelist Kingdom as they had with Seto.

* * *

Seto Kaiba had been on his computer ever since yesterday when he returned from Duelist Kingdom. All he had been doing was improving the security system for his company to make sure another situation like before wouldn't happen again. He had also been on his computer all night searching for any data linking towards the new Egyptian God Cards, sadly though he had no success. Michaela had returned back to her company to make sure it wasn't attacked like what had happened to Kaiba Corp and Mokuba was improving the safe in the basement of the building. Seto bit his lips and slammed his fists on the desk, simply annoyed of everything that had happened to him. He gave a soft sigh to calm himself down, rubbing his forehead to ease the headache, and began working once more.

* * *

"And that's what happened," said Yugi as he had finished his story.

"Oh man, a lot has happened in Duelist Kingdom," mumbled Duke.

"And things are going to get a lot worse if we don't do anything," said Tristan.

"So that's why you called me earlier," said Serenity as she looked up at her brother, "You just wanted me here so you can watch over me."

"I didn't want to take any chances and I didn't want to tell mom, knowing she would get a heart attack that some freak might be coming after you," said Joey.

Serenity smiled softly towards Joey knowing that he would always be there for her and protect her from any danger. Tristan and Duke however were sitting between Serenity and were acting strong to make sure nothing bad would happen to her, which was ticking Joey off as she didn't need constant protection right now in this very moment.

"So we got any plans right now," asked Duke as he acted serious once more.

"Nothing so far, we just have to wait for them," said Yugi as he gave a weak sigh.

"Might as well carry a huge sign with a pointy arrow at us saying 'Come and get us'," said Duke crossing his arms.

"We really can't do much since the freaks usually come to us," added Tea.

"Good point. It seems danger is all were ever attracted to," said Duke nodding.

"If you guys want I can set up beds for you all here to put in the living room," laughed Solomon Moto as he walked into the room, "The two ladies of course will sleep upstairs in our guest room, I'll sleep in my own room and Yugi in his. You three boys will sleep downstairs."

"That seems fine," said Joey, "We can watch the area just in case nobody comes busting in here and if they do, we can beat the crap out of them!

"Haha, I'm sure things will be alright," smiled Yugi as he was hoping no violence will happen in his house.

Everyone nodded in agreement and Solomon gave a small laugh. He left the room and headed upstairs to set up the guest bedroom for the two girls to sleep in while the three guys followed him to get an extra mattress to put on the floor in the living room. Yugi sighed and Tea sat down next to him seeming worried.

"Yugi," asked Tea as she looked at him with concern.

"Yeah," asked Yugi as he tilted his head towards her.

"I'm a little worried on how the pharaoh is taking it," said Tea, "I mean, I know he found out he has a brother, but it seems he hasn't been himself lately…"

"I'm worried about him too," mumbled Yugi as he looked down at his puzzle and held it tightly with his hands, "But right now, we just got to do what we got to do. Aeru seems to have dark attentions towards the pharaoh and we can't take any chances. Maybe we will find out more later, but we just got to be careful on how things goes."

Tea nodded and soon the three men returned carrying an air mattress for one person to sleep on. Joey had called dibs on the couch as he quickly took a dive for it while Duke and Tristan were arguing who would be sleeping on the mattress and who would be sleeping on the floor. Serenity shook her head as she was witnessing the fight while Tea and Yugi laughed nervously.

* * *

The sun had fallen and night had finally came. Everyone was sleeping; Joey fell off the couch and onto the floor but still sleeping soundly, Duke was sleeping on the extra mattress with his foot pressing against Tristan's face who was on the floor, but Tristan ended up accidently opening his mouth in his sleep, letting's Duke foot slip inside of it. Luckily though Duke was wearing his socks…but, would you really call that luck?

Tea and Serenity were in the guest room sleeping peacefully and Solomon Moto had walked into Yugi's room to see how things were going with him. He saw his grandson still awake, holding up his three Egyptian God Cards in the air and against the light. Yugi turned back to see his grandfather smiling softly and slowly walking up to him.

"Those are some unique cards you have Yugi," laughed Solomon softly, "Since you're awake Yugi, could you show them to me one more time?"

"Again," yelled Yugi, though trying to be careful not to wake up the others, "You've already saw them 10 times ever since they were won in the Battle City Tournament!"

"Humor your old grandpa," begged Solomon as he began to cry.

"Oh, all right…Just be careful," said Yugi as he sighed in defeat and saw his grandfather clapping his hands in excitement.

He handed him the cards and Solomon seemed like he was having a heart attack as he examined the precious Gods in his hands. Solomon was asking Yugi if he could have them, making Yugi yell back at him saying he couldn't. Solomon then asked if he could at least put them up in display, but Yugi again said no. Solomon sighed in defeat knowing it was pointless to argue with Yugi, especially when it came to these three cards he had. He handed it back towards Yugi and gave a small smile towards his grandson. Yugi smiled back towards his grandfather, but then noticed his placed a firm grip on his shoulder and gave a serious face to him, which surprised Yugi because he didn't know where this expression came from or why he was giving it to him.

"Yugi," said Solomon softly as he eyed at his grandson, his hand still on his shoulder, his voice becoming deep and serious much like the expression on his face, "You solved the Millennium Puzzle. The one who solves the Millennium Puzzle inherits the will of the pharaoh and that person will be endlessly tested…"

'_Grandpa,'_ thought Yugi as he stared at his grandpa.

"I know a lot has happened to you ever since you solved that puzzle," continued Solomon, "And I know this Aeru will prove a challenge to you as he carries the Dark Millennium Puzzle around his neck as well…but you must remember, that is the _**fate**_ of the chosen one who solves the Millennium Puzzle…_**YOUR**_ Millennium Puzzle…so no matter what, you mustn't give up!"

"I know," smiled Yugi as he understood what his grandfather was saying.

Solomon gave a small chuckle and rubbed his hand all over Yugi's hair, slighting hurting him a bit. Solomon then left heading for bed, saying good night to Yugi before closing his bedroom door. Yugi smiled softly at the door where his grandfather left and placed his Millennium Puzzle back around his neck before turning off the light as he headed straight for bed, falling into a deep slumber instantly.

Unaware to him, two small dark figures were watching the lights go out and quickly headed off to the game shop, obviously preparing something devious on their unexpected victim.

* * *

"Yugi. Yugi. Wake up," said Yami as he tried to wake up his partner, appearing to be in his own body, wearing also Yugi's black leather clothing, and having his own Millennium Puzzle dangling around his neck.

"Huh? What? Pharaoh? What's going on," asked Yugi as he slowly opened his eyes to see Yami kneeling down next to him.

"I don't know, but look around you," said Yami as he pulled his friend up from the ground and the two of them took a view of their surroundings.

It seemed they teleported somehow inside some kind of castle with white walls surrounding them, huge colorful stained glass windows that gave out an amazing light, and also with a huge water fountain that stood in the middle of the ballroom they were in. As Yugi and Yami walked around, they heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Joey walking around as well.

"Joey," yelled Yugi as he ran up towards his friend, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," said Joey scratching his head, "One minute I'm sleeping, next thing I know I'm here in this crazy dream. Is it a dream? Pinch me to see if it's real…"

Yugi did as he was told and pinched as hard as he could, giving Joey a loud scream of pain and yelling Yugi to stop. Joey patted the pinch mark Yugi had given him to make the pain go away and looked back towards his small friend, "Not a dream I guess…"

"Please tell that isn't Wheeler's voice," grunted a voice.

Everyone turned to see Kaiba walking up towards them, which seem to annoy both Joey and Setp as they saw each other.

"Great, it is you Wheeler," grunted Seto, "This must be a nightmare if you're in it."

"Look who is talking rich-boy," yelled Joey pointing his finger towards Kaiba, "Why couldn't I be surrounded by hot super models in the beach?"

"What are you doing here Kaiba," asked Yami as he looked at his rival.

"I don't know. I was in my office checking on any data on those new Egyptian God Cards you mentioned and came up with nothing," said Seto, "I must've fallen asleep on my computer without realizing it…"

Just then, they heard loud metal footsteps heading to their direction. The four males turned around to see three knights slowly walking up towards them. The first knight was wearing a teal/green armor, his facial expression having a strong resemblance to both Yugi and the pharaoh with the exception of a scar over his closed right eye, the second knight in the middle wore a red armor with his face having the same expression as Joey's and the third knight wore a bright blue armor with his facial expression being similar to Seto's. The four males gave a surprised expression as they recognized those knights as they were the same knights that had helped them fight off against Dartz when he was influenced with the dark powers of the Orichalcos.

"The brave duelists have honored us with their presence here," roared Timaeus happily, his voice matching Yami's only being deeper

"A pleasant to meet you once more Great Joseph Wheeler," said Hermos as he lowered his head to Joey, making the blonde smiling brightly, his voice being deeper too.

"Seto Kaiba, the honor is all mine," said Critias as he offered his hand to Seto, making him grin and taking it as the two shook hands, obviously his voice being deep as well with the other knights.

"Where are we," asked Yugi as he faced the three knights.

"Why, it is the same place where the three of you had once freed us," said Hermos, "Thy not remember?"

"Oh yeah! It does look familiar," said Joey as he remembered in the middle of the water fountain, three crystal dragons stood in front of them with three separate swords holding them in their crystal prison. Each of them had removed a sword, freeing their spirit, and using their powers to defeat Dartz.

"Same place as where you three had once freed us," said Timaeus.

"But why are we here," asked Seto.

"A dark force has risen once more, matching to the powers of the Orichalcos, if not higher," said Critias.

"It has disturbed us when we were locked in our crystal prison before you three had freed us," said Timaeus.

"We wish to aid you in battle once more," said Hermos.

"It would be nice to have you three back in our decks again," smiled Joey.

"Sadly, we cannot be in our knight form," added Hermos.

"Why not," asked Yami in concern.

"The dark powers that is spreading is so strong, it's preventing us from staying in our human form," said Timaeus.

"We can only aid you in our dragon form," added Critias, "We are sorry."

"Don't be. You guys are still powerful, even in your dragon form," smiled Yugi.

"No one can challenge us, especially me, knowing you are in our decks," said Seto.

"Thank you great duelists. It would be an honor to help you in your journey," smiled Critias.

"However, we have someone we like you to meet," said Hermos.

The four males gave a confused expression on their faces as they saw the three colored knights' move to the side. They heard metal footsteps once more heading to their direction and as he stepped in the light, the gang gasped in surprised, completely speechless. A tall black armored knight was walking where his brothers were and stopped a few inches away from the duelists. Bits of white hair was coming out under his black helmet and what surprised the gang was that his face was similar to Ryou Bakura's face.

"My name is Socrates," said the black armored knight as he introduced himself to the others, his voice being a little more lighter than Yami Bakura's voice.

"Where did he come from," asked Joey in surprised.

"After the battle with The Great Leviathan and returning to the spirit world, we had gone searching for our missing forth brother," said Hermos.

"Although the chosen duelist was never around to free him, we had to use every bit of our strength to free him from his crystal prison, which was hiding in a dark forest just out the skirts of the castle," said Timaeus.

"The journey was rough and dangerous, but we succeed and rescued Socrates," said Critias.

"Whoever knew Ryou had his own dragon," laughed Yugi nervously.

"The only problem is that we can't find Ryou anywhere. Also due to the fact he has an evil spirit," mumbled Joey.

"Though it shouldn't matter because we have the Millennium Ring that we won from Marik," said Yami, "I'm sure Ryou can be a strong duelist without the help of the spirit of the ring."

"Then it is settled. Find my owner and I will you help you in your fight against the dark," said Socrates.

"Will do our best," smiled Yugi.

The four knights began to give a huge bright glow, completely lighting up the room they were in and blinding the four men. Timaeus had formed into a green orb and went inside of Yugi's chest, Hermos forming into a red orb and going inside of Joey's chest, and Critias also became a blue orb going inside of Seto's chest. Socrates formed himself into a black orb and then into a card as he appeared on Yugi's hand. The light died out and the four men saw they were still standing in the ballroom they were in, only without the four knights in the area.

"So, I guess the power is inside of us," asked Yugi as he placed a hand on his chest.

"Possibly," said Seto as he placed a hand on his chest and then giving out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny Kaiba," glared Joey.

"Why not you two take a rest and let me save the world," grinned Seto, "The last thing I need is dead weight holding me back."

"What you say," yelled Joey as he raised a fist towards Seto.

"Kaiba, we have our knights with us once again. We can work together! Please consider it," begged Yami.

"Maybe another time. Till then, I'll stop Aeru and gain control of his god cards," said Seto as gave out another chuckle.

Just then, all of a sudden, there was bright light, coming from the four duelists' chest. Yami had merged with Yugi and the three were wondering what was going on and quickly shot up into the air, disappearing into complete nothing as they returned to their bodies.

* * *

A storm had come during the night and the two figures were on the roof next to the window that led to Yugi's room. They broke the glass as the thunder roared in the sky, trying not to wake up the small male. They came inside and grabbed some kind of bag and Yugi woke up to see two strangers leaving the room.

Yugi quickly got up and yelled towards the two, "Hey! Stop right there!"

The two figures quickly dashed off and Yugi quickly got up from his bed, heading downstairs and leaving through the front door, slamming it hard. Everyone in the game shop quickly got up to see what the commotion was and the three males quickly went outside in the rain to see Yugi running off.

"Yugi," yelled Joey.

"Where is he going," asked Tristan.

"It must be serious if he was running in this kind of storm with just his PJ's," yelled Duke, "Come on! Let's follow him!"

* * *

"Stop thieves," yelled Yugi as he followed the two dark figures in a dark alley.

As he kept running in the rain after the thieves, he heard two loud shrieks further down. He dashed off as quickly as he could and saw the two he was pursuing on the ground unconscious. Yugi gave a shock look on his face as he recognized the two thieves, one of them being Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. He looked up and saw a white hair man with a huge black trench coat over him grinning down at them and focused his attention towards Yugi. He threw the bag the two had stolen from earlier, to the ground, letting it slide slowly towards Yugi. He looked at his bag and then back to the spiky white hair man, who was still grinning towards him.

"Bakura," mumbled Yugi as he recognized that facial expression the white haired man was giving him.

"Good to see you Yugi…and to you too pharaoh," laughed Bakura softly. He looked back towards the small duelists and continued, "I saw these two thieves break into your room to steal your god cards, but it appears they stole your bag of Millennium Items instead. I merely stopped them and knocked them out."

"Are they –"

"Relax. I didn't send their souls to the Shadow Realm," laughed Bakura knowing what Yugi was going to say, "No point in sending these two weak morons anyways."

Yugi sighed in relief and kneeled to the bag on the floor to check to see if any of the Millennium Items were missing.

"All the Millennium Items are in there…well, one is missing," grinned Bakura as he held up his Millennium Ring towards Yugi that was hanging around his neck. Yugi was about to respond until Bakura cut him off and continued, "The Millennium Ring belongs to me, but don't worry. I know sooner or later you'll need all seven Millennium Items to help the pharaoh unlock his memories. When that time comes, and no sooner, I'll hand over the Millennium Ring."

"Bakura," said Yugi softly.

Joey, Tristan, and Duke arrived to see Yugi facing Bakura and also noticed Rex and Weevil on the ground unconscious. The three males were about to put up a fight, but Yugi quickly stopped them. He looked back towards the dark spirit and slowly walked up to him. Bakura raised an eyebrow as he saw the small male approach him.

"Bakura…there is something I need to ask you," said Yugi softly.

"What is it," asked Bakura.

"The pharaoh has an evil brother and things are going to get really nasty," said Yugi, "I don't know if your good with team work, but we could really use the help."

"Haha, that? I already know all about the pharaoh's older brother," laughed Bakura.

"What," yelled Yugi in shock.

"You should get out of this rain, it's really not good for you," said Bakura as he turned his back towards Yugi and the gang, slowly walking away.

Before he could leave, Yugi stopped him and threw him some kind of card at him. Bakura caught it and examined it, seeing a picture of some kind of black dragon on it. He turned his head back towards Yugi with a puzzled look.

"What is this," asked Bakura as he showed the card off to Yugi.

"A special card that only you could use," said Yugi, "I'm hoping this might bring you in our group to help us…"

"Heh, what if I joined Aeru and I was your enemy," grinned Bakura. Yugi just gave a determined look on his face and chuckled softly towards him, "Haha, I'll consider it."

Bakura continued walking off in the dark alley and the next minute he was completely gone. Joey picked up Yugi's bag while Tristan and Duke took Rex and Weevil to the nearest hospital for them to rest since they didn't want them to get sick in the rain. Yugi stared in the dark alley that Bakura disappeared in and gave a small sigh, hoping Bakura wasn't on Aeru's side. That card he given to him was the only thing he could use to persuade him to join their group and stop Aeru. He just hoped Aeru hadn't gotten to him first.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Next Chapter – New Duelists! Friend or Foe?**

Okay folks, this might be the last chapter you will get for a while. I start class soon so I won't be able to update much like before. I added a dragon knight for Bakura to use and it seemed kind of funny that while the three original knights have a deeper voice of their owners, Bakura's knight has a softer and lighter voice than his. I guess since Bakura's voice is deep and dark, no point in making the knight's voice even more deeper. Anyways, hoped you liked it and will review it!


	10. New Duelists! Friend or Foe?

Hello everyone! Sorry for the "small" delay for the next chapter. Busy with college and a lot of other stuff happening in my life. I'll try and update as quickly as possible. I've been also reading through my story, Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Gods and Dark Force and boy oh boy….I'm really glad I doing a rewrite. For one thing, WAY TOO MANY DUELS! I've been also going through my rewrite mentally in my head, trying to see how I would start and finish. I've also been getting rid of unnecessary chapters, but keeping the ones that are important. Also, I realized I tried to make some comedy out of it, yeah, didn't work out so well either and most importantly, I'm trying to make this story short, simple, but also entertaining for you all. 60 (I know it is 58, but I'm just rounding it off to make life simple) chapters is way too much and I want to try to cut that down by half or maybe even more than that if possible.

Also as you can see, I'm completely taking a whole new approach somewhat, so this might also cause some delays on updating since you know like I said, I'm rewriting certain events/chapters/duels/etc. I hope this won't cause any problems, but I'm only doing this rewrite to improve my old story and also making it more entertaining for you all without any trouble.

And this is for Starlight AT:

You're so silly. If I told you what the sequel will be, then I would have to tell everyone and I would like to try to keep that as a surprise :). All you'll know is that in the sequel, that's where all the OC's will be that people have sent me (Yes, including Amelia and Lotus :)) Hopefully though, it won't take half a year! This story seems to be making a quick progress compared to the old one (at least I hope it is), so I should be able to finish a lot quicker than the old story since the first one was created back in 2005 and it is already the year 2011!

Anyways, don't want to talk any longer since you all are anxious to read so here is my next chapter for you all! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – New Duelists! Friend or Foe?**

Aeru sat down on his huge Egyptian throne, lost in his thoughts. He kept wondering why his younger brother had completely lost all of his memories while he still had his. He also had forgotten in his own birth name and yet Aeru knew his. Something in his memory was blocking out his brother's name, and he couldn't understand what was causing it, but that wasn't the only thing bothering him. He had felt something, a powerful force…a force of light, emerging out of nowhere and disappearing instantly. He held his black puzzle firmly and looked down at it, wondering if it was his younger brother's doing. It did not matter to him though, he had everything what he needed and everything was going according to plan. Sigma walked up his master, kneeling down and lowering his head to him as he appeared in his throne room.

"Lord Aeru," said Sigma calmly, "Your men are working on the new duel-disk system they had stolen from Kaiba Corp."

"Excellent," said Aeru as he sat straight up towards his most loyal general, "Progress?"

"It will take a while to get the technology to build it, but the blueprints have all been recreated to your desire," said Sigma as he stood up from the ground and faced his master.

"You serve me well Sigma," laughed Aeru as he slowly got up from his throne and walked down his steps.

"What I don't understand is, what is the big deal of it," asked the black robed figure hiding in the dark, "Why do you need that woman's notes and as well Seto Kaiba's duel-disk designs?"

"Patience now," said Aeru as he grinned towards the man, "Everything will come into place. I just need everyone to do their parts and everything will go as I planned."

"So, what will you do when the pharaoh is defeated," asked a second black robed figure, sounding female, "Take title as pharaoh?"

"Not just that. I will make sure he will suffer as much as I have suffered," grunted Aeru.

Soon, Revenant appeared into the room where Aeru and the three other dark generals were having their discussion. Everyone looked up to him to hear if he had any important notes he had to share.

"Revenant, hahahaha, how was Kaiba," laughed the black robed man as he eyed at his partner.

"Kaiba had no idea that the raid was just a diversion to gain access into his system," said Revenant, "The two proved to be quite useful. One of them was able to give Seto Kaiba a hard time in a duel, but of course lost to him. He was knocked unconscious by the explosion from the duel-disk Kaiba had caused with his monster. The other one, however, was able to hack into Kaiba's computer with no trouble."

"I told you those two would be useful," laughed Aeru, "How is he by the way? The one that was knocked out?"

"Recovered. Waiting for further instructions Master Aeru," replied Revenant.

"Tell the two to head to Domino City immediately," said Aeru.

Revenant lowered his head and began walking away out of the room. Aeru then focused his attention on the black robed male and pointed his finger towards him.

"I need you to head to Domino City as well," continued Aeru, "I need you to pay a visit with the thief."

"Hahahaha! All right then! I'll be heading out now," laughed the black robed male.

He extended his hand and a huge black portal appeared before him. He stepped inside and the portal closed behind him, leaving no trace of him.

Aeru then looked at Sigma and the black robed female and pointed his finger towards them as well, "I need you two to continue working on the new duel-disk and setting up those sad excuse minions Marik called, Rare Hunters, to prepare themselves."

Sigma and the black robed female lowered their head and walked away out of Aeru's throne room. Once they were gone, he retreaded back to his seat and sat down, resting the lower right side of his cheek against his fist with his elbow resting on the arm of his seat.

"Soon little brother…we will meet again and then you will know the true meaning of pain," mumbled Aeru.

* * *

The sun was rising, indicating morning. Solomon was cooking breakfast for Yugi and his friends as they began cleaning up. Yugi and Joey told everyone the events that happened to them in the Spirit World and meeting with the Legendary Knights. Yugi then told about Rex and Weevil trying to steal his Egyptian God Cards, but ending up stealing the Millennium Items by mistake and also the meeting he had with Bakura before he disappeared into a dark alley.

"This is a lot serious than I thought," said Tea, "If they said they felt a huge disturbance that matched close to the Orichalcos, than you guys really got to prepare yourselves."

"Still hard to believe Ryou had his own dragon," said Tristan, "I wonder why his dragon was not with the other three?"

"It doesn't matter. We just got to hope Bakura will help us," mumbled Yugi.

"Well you gave him that forth dragon knight, so that should make him join our side…right," asked Duke.

"Even if Ryou's evil spirit joined Aeru's side, we still got our legendary knights with us," grinned Joey as raised his fist up in the air, "No one can beat us now!"

"I hope so," mumbled Yugi, "I hope so…"

"Come on Yugi. Cheer up," smiled Tea softly, "Why don't we walk around Domino City for a bit? Maybe a walk in a nice day with good old fresh air will lighten up the mood."

"Yeah," yelled Joey happily as he wrapped his arm around Yugi's neck, almost chocking him, "Don't be so down on the dumps! Let's all walk together!"

"I was talking about just us two," whispered Tea softly, glaring at Joey.

"You say something," asked Joey as he looked at Tea with confusion.

"Oh! Nothing! Hahaha! A nice walk together sounds like a great idea Joey," smiled Tea nervously towards Joey as she waved her hands at him, blushing a bit.

"Why don't we finish eating breakfast first and help Yugi's grandfather wash up the dishes before we go out for a walk Joey," smiled Serenity softly.

"Good idea! I'm starving," laughed Joey as he released Yugi.

"Me too," yelled Tristan and Duke at the same time.

"All right, breakfast sounds good and a nice walk around the city as well," smiled Yugi softly, feeling a little better now.

* * *

Yugi and the gang were now walking the streets of Domino City. After they all finished eating, they helped Solomon wash up and put away the dishes before setting out. Domino City seemed calmed and relaxing, everyone was just doing their own business. It seemed like just a normal day, a normal city living a normal life. Even the duelists that have been trying to challenge Yugi to a duel in the past calmed down a bit. Of course a lot of people still recognized him and yelled out his name, it's been mostly getting his autograph and taking his picture, which he didn't mind. It was a lot better than the constant duels.

After a while, they noticed a huge crowd in front of them. The gang wondered what was going on and walked up towards them, trying to see what was all the commotion about. They were able to push through the crowd and go all the way to front, witnessing a duel. It was a tag team match, two duelists pinned against two other duelists. The gang recognized a certain duelist and Joey recognized one duelist he faced during the Battle City Tournament. Mako Tsunami was the water duelist the gang had met once before back in Duelist Kingdom and Espa Roba, the fake psychic duelist Joey had faced in the Battle City Tournament, winning his Jinzo card. The two were tagged together facing two duelists the gang had never seen before. One duelist had a dark skin color, wore complete black clothing, an open buttoned black long sleeve with a white shirt underneath it, long baggy black jeans, and black sneakers. His hair was tied at the back, almost like a pony-tail, except he had multiple dreads hanging down. The second duelist had a light tan skin color and wore rectangular glasses. He wore mostly blue clothing; a dark blue polo shirt with a white shirt underneath it, long blue shorts that almost reached down to his ankles, and black sneakers as well. By the looks of things, Mako and Espa had a nervous expression on their faces, meaning they were probably losing while the two new duelists had determined smiles on their faces. The two new duelists ordered their monsters to attack Mako and Espa, lowering their life points to 0. Mako and Espa groaned in defeat while the two other duelists slightly raised their fist in the air towards each other, indicating their victory.

"Those two are powerful," mumbled Espa.

"We never stood a chance," sighed Mako.

"Stand aside boys," said one woman as she walked into the duel area.

"It's time us ladies show you how to properly win a duel," grinned another woman.

The first woman was Mai Valentine, another duelist they all had met back in Duelist Kingdom. She participated in the Duelist Kingdom tournament just for the money, but after spending time with Yugi and the gang, she realized it's not always about fame and glory. She then participated again in the Battle City Tournament, during a duel with Marik's evil spirit and losing to him, she was placed into a coma. She also became an enemy during Dartz's reign of terror, but came into her senses when Joey dueled and lost to her.

The second female was Vivian Wong. The gang had met her during Seto Kaiba's KC Grand Championship. When they all had met her, she was an avid fan to both Yugi and Kaiba to the point of being obsessed, especially to Yugi. There was one part where she even blackmailed Yugi into dueling her outside of the contest by threatening to leave Yugi's grandpa with an injured back if he didn't accept. The two dueled and if she won, she would make Yugi her "love" slave, but of course lost to him in the end.

"By all means ladies, we will gladly accept any duel," smiled the duelist with glasses happily.

"We will accept and we will win," said the dark skinned duelist calmly.

"Time to duel," yelled the two female duelists at the same time as they prepared their duel-disks.

"Duel initiated," yelled the two male duelists as they prepared their decks on their next duel.

* * *

The duel had ended and the two female duelists lost. They barely put a dent on their opponent's life points and proved to be far stronger than them. The two male duelists gave each other an air high-five towards each other, knowing they earned another victory.

"Can no one challenge us," asked the tan colored male towards the crowd.

"Are there no more duelists to face us," asked the dark skinned male as he faced the audience.

"I accept," yelled Joey as stepped out of the crowd and into the front with a huge smirk on his face.

"Joey Wheeler," yelled Mai in surprised as she turned around to face him.

"What a surprise to see you again," smiled Espa softly.

"Is Yugi Moto with you," grinned Mako.

"Yugi," yelled Vivian in surprised, her head up in the air to look for the small duelist.

"I'm right here," smiled Yugi softly as he appeared out of the crowd next to Joey.

"And the rest of us as well," smiled Tea softly as she and the rest of the gang appeared.

"Yugi," yelled Vivian as she raced towards the small male and grabbing his hands.

Yugi gave a nervous smile and Tea was giving Vivian a death glare, but the Chinese duelist paid no attention to her, or seemed to not even notice the glare she was getting at all as she was focusing her attention towards Yugi.

"Hello Yugi," smiled Vivian brightly as she held tightly to his hands, "You came just to watch me duel?"

"I uh…I," smiled Yugi nervously, trying to think of his next words to say.

"Oh I'm so going to put my foot against her face," mumbled Tea as she continued to give Vivian her death glare and resisting the urge to put her foot on Vivian.

"So what brings you here," asked Mai as she looked at the gang.

"We were just strolling the city, getting some fresh air," smiled Joey softly, "What about you freaky fish guy and Roba dude?"

"I am not a freaky fish guy," yelled Mako angrily as he stomped his foot on the ground, "Stop calling me a freaky fish guy!"

"These two duelists appeared in Domino City and were yelling out duelists to challenge them," replied Espa.

"We accepted their duel and lost badly to them," mumbled Mako softly, calming down.

"But I'm sure you two will have no trouble whatsoever which these guys," smiled Mai softly.

"Go avenge my defeat Yugi," said Vivian as she pointed her finger towards the two male duelists, but everyone ignored her comment.

"Yugi Moto…huh. The King of Games has honored us with his presence," smiled the duelist with glasses, lowering his head slightly to him.

"We heard a lot about you as well Joey Wheeler," said the dark skinned duelist as he looked at the blond male.

"Who are you guys anyways," asked Yugi, "I never seen you before."

"Haha, sorry. My name is Mikey, Mikey Strife," smiled the duelist with glasses.

"And the name is Vince Miles," replied the dark skinned duelist.

"Joey, they look pretty tough," mumbled Serenity, "Mai had a hard time with those two…"

"It's ok sis! This is going to be exciting," yelled Joey happily as he cracked his fingers, inching to duel.

"You going to duel Yugi," asked Tristan.

"It's a tag team duel so I have to," smiled Yugi.

"Do you best ok," smiled Tea softly.

"Can't wait to see what The King of Games is capable of," said Mikey, his voice filled with excitement.

"Let's begin shall we," said Vince as he prepared his deck.

"It's time to duel," yelled Joey and Yugi at the same time, activating their duel-disks.

"Duel initiated," yelled Mikey and Vince as well.

* * *

Bakura stood at the roof of a building, watching down as he saw Yugi and the gang dueling against the two new duelists. He gave a small chuckle, remembering the events that had happened to him before.

_x*x*x_

_"Hahaha! This is rich," laughed Bakura as he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You are the older brother of the pharaoh? Hahaha!"_

_"Indeed," grinned Aeru, "I have a grudge against him, for taking the title of pharaoh away from me. I went searching for you, knowing Ryou is your descendant and a small portion of your spirit would still be lurking inside of him, even without the Millennium Ring."_

_"I see. Then what is your purpose for being here and what is this deal then you speak of," asked Bakura as he finally stopped laughing, crossing his arms and showing a small smirk on his face._

_"I came here to cut a deal with you. Join me and together we can crush the pharaoh," said Aeru as he went straight into the point._

_"Hahaha. Like I never heard that before. Though your explanation is short and simple. I like it," grinned Bakura, "However I will decline. I realized it's a mistake to join with another villain. I learned that from Marik when he had problems with his Millennium Item. So, if you want something done, you got to do it yourself."_

_"I see. What a shame," said Aeru shaking his head in disappointment, but giving a small chuckle as well, "So unwise. You would've been a great ally to me, especially to one who owns three Egyptian God Cards. Oh well, you will suffer along with my little brother. Until the next time we meet than thief."_

_"I hope we DO meet again so I can take your Egyptian God Cards," grinned Bakura._

_With that, Aeru disappeared from Bakura's void, leaving the spirit alone in his endless world._

_x*x*x_

"Hahaha. As the saying goes…the enemy of my enemy is my friend," chuckled Bakura softly to himself.

Just then, he felt some kind of energy, a dark energy. He turned around to see a dark portal appearing behind him, darkness swirling around, and a black robbed figure appearing out of the portal. Once the black robed figure stepped outside, the dark portal disappeared behind him, leaving just the two males on the roof of a building.

"Heh, did Aeru sent you," asked Bakura as he grinned towards the black robed male.

"Yup. I'm here to crush you, beat you, and humiliate you," laughed the black robed male.

"You don't know who you are dealing with fool," said Bakura as he prepared his duel-disk.

"Oh I think I do, thief," grinned the black robed figure.

He lowered his hood, revealing his huge spiky green hair flowing in the back with two short pony-tails hanging down behind the back of his head. He even had green eyes to even match with his hair. What caught Bakura by surprise was that something on his chest appeared and it was a Millennium Item that looked very identical to his; the only difference was that instead of gold it was black.

The green haired male prepared his black colored duel-disk, grinning at Bakura as if he was enjoying the expression he saw on Bakura's face, "My name is Maverick Duo! One of Aeru's dark generals and owner of the Dark Millennium Ring! Prepare to meet your end!"

**End of Chapter 9**

**Next Chapter – Maverick, the Mecha Duelist**

Done! Mikey and Vince are back in action! Hope you guys are happy. Okay, you know the drill! Review! I want to have at least 30 reviews, so come on everyone! I know you can do it and I'll update as soon as I can. Sayonara! :)


	11. Maverick, the Gundam Duelist

The following story is merely fan-made by my imagination. Yu-Gi-Oh! and anything related is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. Please support the official release!

Sorry folks for not updating! I was hoping to have 30 reviews before I update, but I guess that's too much to ask for haha. I guess I should be happy though because this is becoming more successful compared to my original story. Back then I only had 14 reviews up to chapter 10, but for the rewrite, I have nearly 30 so I guess I should be happy this is getting more attention. :) Anyways, hope you will enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Maverick, the Gundam Duelist**

"So I'm battling the one who owns the Dark Millennium Ring huh? This is going to be interesting," grinned Bakura, "Tell me fool…does your Dark Millennium Ring comes with special powers?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," laughed Maverick "You are just going to have to wait and see!"

"Heh, fine then…," laughed Bakura, "Let's begin!"

**Bakura's LP: 8000**

**Maverick's LP: 8000**

Maverick: I'll make the first move! I draw!

Maverick drew six cards from his deck and examined what he held.

**Maverick's Hand:**

**Calling Gundam Pilots – Magic Card**

**Mobile Suit Gundam – Magic Card**

**Quatre Raberba Winner – Level: 2 Atk/300 Def/300**

**Heat Shotel – Magic Card**

**Negate Attack – Trap card**

Maverick: I summon Quatre Raberba Winner in attack mode and place one card face down!

As Maverick placed his card face down, a young man appeared on the field wearing some kind spacesuit. He had a platinum gold hair color with blue eyes and gave a small soft smile towards Bakura, which only made him blink in confusion.

**Quatre Raberba Winner**

**Level: 2**

**(Earth/Warrior)**

_**Four of the five pilots who control powerful mechas known as Gundams.**_

**Atk/300 Def/300**

Bakura: That's your monster? He looks like a mere weak mortal! A VERY weak mortal!

Maverick: Looks can be deceiving Bakura! Why not attack it?

Bakura: Ha! Like I'm stupid enough to fall for trap!

Bakura drew his sixth card as well and examined his hand to formulate a plan if he had the proper cards.

**Bakura's Hand:**

**Dark Ruler Ha Des – Level: 6 Atk/2450 Def/1600**

**Change of Heart – Magic Card**

**Zoma the Spirit – Trap Card**

**The Dark Door – Magic Card**

**Dark Necrofear – Level: 8 Atk/2200 Def/2800**

**Souls of the Forgotten – Level: 2 Atk/900 Def/200**

Bakura: I set one card facedown and summon Souls of the Forgotten! After that I'll play Change of Heart to take control of your monster!

As Bakura set his card down and summoned his monster, black colored souls appeared on the field with horrid faces on them, screaming towards Maverick. Maverick's monster also appeared on Bakura's side of the field, which made him grin and pointed his finger towards the green-haired duelist, ordering an attack.

Maverick: I activate my trap card, Negate Attack!

Bakura: A foolish move. You just wasted it on weak monsters.

Maverick: Maybe, but still I got a trick up my sleeve. I draw!

Maverick's monster appeared back on his side of the field and drew his next card on top of his deck. He gave small grin as looked back towards Bakura, grabbing another card from his hand, and showing him what he was going to do next.

Maverick: I play the magic card, Mobile Suit Gundam!

**Mobile Suit Gundam**

**(Magic Card)**

**Add one "Mobile-Suit" type monster card to your hand from your deck. Your deck is then shuffled.**

As Maverick took out one card from his deck, shuffling it, and putting it back in his duel-disk, he saw Bakura raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Bakura: A Gundam?

Maverick: You'll see soon enough! I'll sacrifice Quatre Raberba Winner in order to summon Gundam Sandrock!

As the blonde male disappeared, a huge robot appeared in its place wearing some kind of black cloak covering its entire body. The only thing Bakura could see was its head sticking out of the cloak with its red chin, golden spikes that were pointing up on the front of its head, and its eyes giving a bright green glow.

**Gundam Sandrock**

**Level: 8**

**(Earth/Mobile-Suit/Effect)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. It cannot be Special Summoned unless you have "Quatre Raberba Winner" on your side of the field. Tribute and remove the card from play. If this card is destroyed in any other way and sent to the graveyard from the field, you can special summon "Quatre Raberba Winner" back to the field if it was removed from play.**

**Atk/2000 Def/2000**

Bakura: What is that?

Maverick: Powerful mechas, also known as Gundams! Only certain pilots can use them and certain Gundams are powerful than the other! With the proper equipment, they can be nearly unstoppable! I play the magic card, Heat Shotel!

**Heat Shotel**

**(Equip Magic Card)**

**This card can only be equipped to "Gundam Sandrock". It cannot be destroyed unless "Gundam Sandrock" is removed from the field. The equipped card gains 500 attack points and can attack twice in the same Battle Phase.**

**Gundam Sandrock – Atk/2500 Def/2000**

Maverick: Attack Bakura's weak monster and his life points!

As two huge curved blades appeared on both of the Gundam's hands, it lunges towards Bakura's monster that was on the field. It cut his monster in half, destroying it instantly as it didn't put much of a fight and dashed towards Bakura's life points.

Bakura: Activate trap card! Zoma the Spirit!

Just when Gundam Sandrock was about to cut down Bakura, an undead dragon appeared on the field and took the attack. Maverick raised an eyebrow and then saw black mist heading towards him. As it consumed him, he gave out a large scream of pain, kneeling to the ground and watching the black mist disappear into thin air. Both players got a hit on each other's life points, but it seemed Maverick got the worst of it, losing over half of his life points.

**Bakura's LP: 6400**

**Maverick's LP: 3000**

Maverick: What the hell was that!

Bakura: Hahaha!That was from my trap card you attacked earlier!

**Zoma the Spirit**

**(Continuous Trap Card)**

**Special Summon a monster token (Zombie, Dark, Level: 4, Atk/1800, Def/500) on your side of the field in defense mode. When the token is destroyed as a result of battle, deal twice the attack power of the monster that destroyed the token to your opponent's life points.**

Maverick: Argh, so I lost 5000 of my life points huh? Damn…

Bakura: Hahaha! This match will end!

Maverick: Don't get too excited Bakura. We only just started!

Bakura: Will see about that. I draw! I set one card face down in defense mode and play the magic card, The Dark Door!

**The Dark Door**

**(Continuous Magic Card)**

**Both players can only attack with 1 monster during their respective Battle Phases.**

Bakura: I end my turn.

Maverick: My move then! I draw! Now I play the magic card Calling Gundam Pilots

**Calling Gundam Pilots**

**(Magic Card)**

**You can add either "Heero Yuy", "Duo Maxwell", "Trowa Barton", "Quatre Raberba Winner", or "Chang Wufei" from your deck or graveyard to your hand. If the card came from your deck, your deck is then shuffled.**

Maverick: I take Heero Yuy from my deck and summon him to the field!

As Maverick placed the card he drew from his deck and shuffling it, a young man appeared on the field much like the space pilot Maverick had summoned earlier into the field. He wore a dark green tank top with black shorts, tan colored boots and had dark brown hair.

**Heero Yuy**

**Level: 2**

**(Earth/Warrior)**

_**One of the five pilots who control powerful mechas known as Gundams.**_

**Atk/300 Def/300**

Bakura: Another one?

Maverick: That's right! I now remove him from play in order to summon, Gundam Wing, the card I grabbed from my deck earlier!

As the pilot disappeared, a giant machine replaced it, appearing nearly the same height as Gundam Sandrock. The Gundam appeared mostly white, but part of its shoulder and chest was blue and had a green orb shining brightly on the center on the chest. It carried long red shield that was connected to the lower part of its left arm. Its head was nearly identical to Gundam Sandrock and glared down towards Bakura with its green eyes, ready to strike him down.

**Gundam Wing**

**Level: 8**

**(Light/Mobile-Suit/Effect)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. It cannot be Special Summoned unless you have "Heero Yuy" on your side of the field. Tribute and remove the card from play. If this card is destroyed in any other way and sent to the graveyard from the field, you can special summon "Heero Yuy" back to the field if it was removed from play.**

**Atk/2500 Def/2500**

Maverick: I'm not done yet! I also play the magic card, Buster Rifle!

**Buster Rifle**

**(Equip Magic Card)**

**This card can only be equipped to "Gundam Wing". It cannot be destroyed unless "Gundam Wing" is removed from the field. The equipped card gains 1000 attack points. You can also destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field, but by using this effect, this card is sent to the graveyard and you cannot enter the Battle Phase.**

**Gundam Wing – Atk/3500 Def/2500**

Bakura: You have a powerful card on the field, but as long as The Dark Door is on my side of the field, you can only attack once with one monster!

Maverick: Or I can attack twice with one monster! Gundam Sandrock! Destroy his monster and attack his life points directly!

Gundam Sandrock dashed towards Bakura's facedown monster, destroying it instantly, revealing Magician of Faith. Once the monster was gone, Gundam Sandrock used its two curved blades to attack Bakura's life points and returned back to its owner's field. Bakura gave a grunt when he received the attack and glared at Maverick with anger in his eyes.

**Bakura's LP: 3900**

Bakura: Argh! So you may have brought my life points down, but you destroyed my Magician of Faith! That means I can take back my Change of Heart from my graveyard! Now that you're done attacking, I'll draw my next card! I set another card in facedown defense mode and play my Change of Heart to take control of your Gundam Wing to destroy Sandrock!

As Bakura placed his facedown monster onto the field, Gundam Wing appeared on Bakura's side of the field and aimed its Buster Rifle towards Sandrock. It released a huge beam laser from its weapon, instantly destroying Sandrock and wiping it off the field. Maverick gave a death glare towards Bakura, but relaxed as his monster came back on his field.

**Maverick's LP: 2000**

Bakura: Like I said, this match will end!

Maverick: Don't celebrate just yet Bakura! Hahaha, I still got my signature card! Besides, since my Gundam Sandrock is destroyed, I can special summon Quatre Raberba Winner back to the field that was removed from play!

As the blonde space pilot appeared back on the field, Bakura clenched his teeth angrily. He knew Maverick was up to something and he had to brace for whatever was coming at him. As Maverick drew his next card, he gave out a chuckle and grinned towards the thief.

Maverick: What do you know? I got the card I needed after all! I sacrifice Quatre Raberba Winner in order to summon, Plague - The South Knight of Pestilence!

As Maverick sacrificed his monster, a white armored knight appeared on the field. Green mist appeared around the knight, his body incredibly scrawny, and had a small swarm of locust hovering above him. He glared at Bakura with its yellow eyes and gave out a loud scream, making Bakura groan in pain and covering his ears, trying to block out the sound. The monster quickly stopped and Bakura took deep breaths as he lowered his hands back down and glared towards Maverick.

Bakura: What the hell is that?

Maverick: This is Plague – The South Knight of Pestilence and one of the four knights of the apocalypse. These are special cards designed by Master Aeru that possess large amounts of dark energy and can only be used by those who possess a Dark Millennium Item. Those who are foolish enough to try and control them without a Dark Millennium Item will be eaten away by the darkness.

**Plague – The South Knight of Pestilence**

**Level: 6**

**(Dark/Warrior/Effect)**

**When this card is summoned on the field, attack and defense on all monsters on both players side of the field are cut in half (excluding this card) as long as it remains on the field. If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard in any other way from the field, inflict damage to your opponent's life points by doubling this cards original attack points.**

**Atk/1900 Def/1000 **

**Gundam Wing – Atk/1750 Def/1250**

Bakura: One of the knights of the apocalypse huh? A fitting name…

Maverick: As well as a fitting end. Plague! Attack his monster!

The locust that was swarming around Plague formed into an axe and the knight lunged itself towards Bakura's facedown monster. As Plague destroyed the monster, it showed a jar with an eye, smiling evilly towards Maverick. As the monster was sent to the graveyard, Bakura gave out a laugh.

Bakura: You destroyed Morphing Jar so we need to discard our hand and draw 5 new cards from our deck.

As both players discarded their hand to the graveyard, the two duelists drew 5 new cards from the top of their decks and Bakura examined the cards he just drew.

**Bakura's Hand:**

**Horn of Socrates – Magic Card**

**Earl of Demise – Level: 5 Atk/2000 Def/700**

**Headless Knight – Level: 4 Atk/1450 Def/1700**

**The Cheerful Coffin – Magic Card**

**Axe of Despair – Magic Card**

Bakura noticed the first card in his hand and examined it. It showed a picture of a huge black dragon on the card and he just remembered this was the card Yugi had given to him back in the alley on that night when Weevil and Rex stole the Millennium Items by mistake.

Maverick: I suppose that is it, for now. I end my turn.

Bakura: My turn then. I draw and play the magic card Pot of Greed!

As Bakura drew two more cards from his deck, he examined them and saw he received 'The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams' monster card and 'Mystical Space Typhoon' magic card.

Bakura: I'll play the magic card, Cheerful Coffin next to send three of my monsters to the graveyard! I'll send Earl of Demise, Headless Knight, and The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams! After that, I'll play The Horn of Socrates!

**The Horn of Socrates**

**(Magic Card)**

**Combine Socrates with any card in your graveyard to be played. The selected card that is combined with this card is then removed from play. **

Maverick: What kind of card is that?

Bakura: A card that ONLY I can use hahaha! I fuse my Dark Necrofear that's in my graveyard with my magic card in order to summon, Dark Dragon of Control!

**Dark Dragon of Control**

**Level: 8**

**(Dark/Fiend/Effect)**

**This card cannot be summoned normally. This card can only be played by activating 'The Horn of Socrates' and removing from play 'Dark Necrofear' from your graveyard. You can remove from play 3 fiend-type monsters in your graveyard to take control one of your opponent's monsters on the field. You can only take control of one monster at a time.**

**Atk/2300 Def/2500**

Maverick: Have you forgotten? All monsters on the field lose half of their attack points! My monster is still stronger than yours!

**Dark Dragon of Control – Atk/1150 Def/1250**

Bakura: I'm not done yet fool! I play the magic card, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Dark Door and then I'll remove Earl of Demise, Dark Ruler Ha Des, and Souls of the Forgotten from my graveyard to take control of your Gundam Wing! Next I'll equip Axe of Despair to my dragon to increase his attack by 1000 points!

**Dark Dragon of Control – Atk/2150 Def/1250**

Bakura: I'll use my dragon to destroy your knight!

Bakura's dragon gave out a roar as it lunged towards Maverick's knight, slashing at it with its huge claws, and destroying the monster instantly. Due to the effect of Plague, Bakura's life points dropped immensely, but he still had enough to fight and the monsters on the field had regained their strength back. With that, Bakura gave out a grin and ordered the mobile-suit that was on his field to attack his own master. As Gundam Wing raised its Buster Rifle at Maverick, the Buster Rifle gave out a huge yellow glow. Maverick was grinding his teeth nervously and saw the weapon unleashing a huge beam towards him, swallowing him as well. Maverick gave out a scream of pain as he was hit by the blast and as the beam disappeared, he kneeled to the ground, groaning in huge pain. He saw his life points dropping down to zero, he gave out a grunt and he glared towards the white-haired duelists.

**Bakura's LP: 100**

**Maverick's LP: 0 **

"I won," said Bakura as he gave out a grin towards Maverick and lowered his duel-disk, "Haha! At first I thought I wasn't going to make it, but it seemed I had the perfect card to turn the tides! Hahaha!"

"Damn," grunted Maverick as he slowly brought himself up, "Just remember this Bakura, you may have beaten me, but eventually in the end, you will fall!"

"Haha! Aeru will stand no chance against me even with his Egyptian God Cards! I will crush him and take control his gods," laughed Bakura insanely.

Maverick gave out a weak grin and threw Bakura a card towards him. Bakura caught it and saw he received Plague, the card Maverick had summoned earlier. Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked back towards Maverick, witnessing him slowly disappearing into a black mist.

"As I had mentioned earlier…Plague is one of the four knights of the apocalypse," grunted Maverick weakly, but still had that grin on his face, "If all four knights are together and the Dark Millennium Items that control them, they will lead you straight to Aeru."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Bakura as he placed the card in his deck and crossed his arms.

"Consider it as a prize for beating me," grinned Maverick with more than half of his body becoming mist, "Though…it won't matter, because guess what? You're still screwed! Hahahaha!"

With that last laugh, Maverick disappeared into complete nothing with the Dark Millennium Ring dropping down to the ground. As the black mist disappeared into thin air, Bakura slowly walked up towards the black colored Millennium Ring and picked it up. He held onto it tightly and examined it thoroughly before placing it around his neck. As Bakura gave out a chuckle, he then burst out an insane laugh, enjoying every bit of his victory and the prizes he received from his opponent.

* * *

"With this last attack…we'll crush you," yelled Vince.

"Oh man oh man oh man! Yug! I'm in big trouble," cried Joey as he was moving around nervously.

"Hang in there Joey," yelled Yugi as he tried to give his friend comforting words.

"Here I go," grinned Mikey as he pushed his glasses upward his index finger, "I'll use my monster to attack Joey's-" Before Mikey could give out the order, his cell phone began to ring. He dug into his pocket to grab it, pressing the accept button, and placing it against his ear, "Hello?"

"Hey! We're in the middle of the duel here," yelled Joey as he had his fist up in the air in anger and annoyance, "That's kind of rude man!"

Yugi then noticed a different expression on Mikey's face. That happy, excited duelist they had just met was gone and he could have sworn he saw fear in his eyes. Vince gave Mikey a worried concern as he saw his friend putting the cell phone away back in his pocket, wondering what just happened. He got his answer as he saw Mikey shaking his head which only made Vince groan in annoyance.

"I'm sorry Yugi and Joey. Could we call this duel a draw," asked Mikey as he faced towards his opponents, "We just received an important phone call and we must leave immediately…"

"What? You just got here, we accepted your challenge, and now you're leaving?" yelled Joey in disbelief, "Come on!"

"We understand you being upset, but please, we must leave," said Mikey sadly.

"Sure. This duel will be a draw," smiled Yugi.

"What?" yelled everyone in shock, not believing what they just heard with their own ears.

"But Yug-"

"It must be something very important, so I won't mind," smiled Yugi as he ignored Joey.

"Thank you King of Games," said Vince as he lowered his head to Yugi.

"Eh fine. If Yugi allows it then so do I," said Joey as crossed his arms across his chest and gave out a grin, "But the next we meet and duel, no interruptions! If you leave the next time we duel, I'll consider it a win for us!"

"Oh don't worry about that. The next we do meet, we will duel, we will finish it, and we will SEE who wins," grinned Vince.

"Till next time then," smiled Mikey.

The two new duelists turned off their duel-disk and began running through the crowd and away from Yugi and Joey. The crowd groaned and complained, disappointed the duel ended with no victor and walked away back to their own business. The gang slowly walked up towards Yugi and Joey as they saw Mikey and Vince still running, though they were only mere specks now down the street.

"Interesting guys aren't they," asked Tristan.

"They seem pretty friendly…I like them," smiled Tea.

"Would be nice to see the winner though, but we all know Yugi and Joey would've won," laughed Duke.

"I don't know. They seem to be powerful duelists. They were giving us quite a hard time," smiled Yugi.

"Yeah, be nice to face them again," smiled Joey.

'_Hm…There's something about them,'_ said Yami as covered his mouth with his hand, pondering in his thoughts.

'_Pharaoh? Something wrong,'_ asked Yugi.

'_Nothing. It's just…I don't know. I can't explain it. Maybe it's just my imagination,_' said Yami as he shook his head.

* * *

"How far are we," asked Vince.

"I think we are pretty far. It's safe to use it now," said Mikey.

Both duelists nodded towards each other and ran into a dark small alley. As they extended their hands outward, a huge dark portal opened in front of them and Vince slowly walked inside the portal, quickly disappearing in it. As Mikey was about to walk in, he turned his head behind him and gave out a weak sigh.

"What a shame. I was beginning to like them…," whispered Mikey sadly. He turned his attention back towards the portal and walked inside of it, disappearing in it, and with that, the black portal closed behind them.

**End of Chapter 10**

**Next Chapter – What We Fight For**

Gah! Finally the end! Again, sorry for not updating! Busy and again, a lot of things have been happening to me. Also, Bakura's duel has been giving me a hard time because you know, he hardly duels and doesn't really have that much cards so I had to improvise somehow. For those who read my original story, yes Maverick replaced Sigma because Sigma will be facing against Yami instead. Like I said, this story will be taking a whole NEW approach and a few chapters will be rewritten. Sorry for the bad descriptions on some of the monsters, did the hardest I could. Please leave a review because tomorrow is my birthday and I love getting reviews AND it would be the best birthday present ever! :D I'll update as soon as I can if I get a lot! Other than that, Ciao!


	12. What We Fight For

The following story is merely fan-made by my imagination. Yu-Gi-Oh! and anything related is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. Please support the official release!

Sorry for the long update folks. I've been busy with exams and my dog is sick so I had to take care of her. I was also updating another story of mine, but hopefully this chapter will make it up to you guys. Sorry for everything! I should be able to update a little more frequently, at least I hope I can. I want to try to update at least every week if possible to make you guys happy. Anyways, enough talking, here is chapter you all have been waiting for.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – What We Fight For**

"What's with the sudden call," yelled Mikey as he burst into a huge dining room with Vince following close behind him.

The dining room the two young males had just entered into, stretched as far as their eyes could see. It had Egyptian decorations all over the room with ancient hieroglyphics painted onto the wall, candles hanging above them that gave a dim light around the area, and in the middle of the dining room was a long shiny wooden table with a long red silky table cloth that stretched from one end of the table to the other, and with fancy silver table utensils that was neatly placed ontop of it.

Mikey looked around the area only to see black robed grunts in a single file line by the dining room entrance, slowing bowing their heads down to him and Vince as they walked by. Vince just waved his hand at them, but Mikey just ignored them as he continued walking into the center of the room. He saw Revenant alone, sitting by the table while he was silently reading a thick paperback book, obviously ignoring the disturbance Mikey was causing.

"Revenant! What the hell is going on?" yelled Mikey, "Why did we have to leave Domino City? I thought our orders were to stay there?"

"Please use you're inside voice Mikey," mumbled Revenant as he gave a sigh and keeping his attention towards his book, "As for your first question: I have no idea what is going on. For your next question: I have no idea why you had to leave Domino City. I wasn't the one that called you so I have no idea what you are talking about. And for your last question: Yes, your orders were to stay there, but again, I have no idea what is going on and why you had to come back here. In other words, I have no idea what is going on. Happy?"

"Smart-ass," mumbled Mikey.

"My, my, my. Someone sure is crabby," laughed a female voice.

As Mikey and Vince turned their heads towards the direction of the voice, they saw a long brunette haired woman with matching brown eyes staring at them. She slowly walked towards the two males, mostly towards Mikey, and gave out a sly grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself close to him.

"You know you should calm down beloved. Hate to see you get worked up for nothing," grinned the female duelist as she brushed her hand across Mikey's face.

Mikey gave out a dark glare and shoved the female duelist away from him, "How many times do I have to tell you Beatrice, stop calling me that and to leave my personal space alone!"

As Mikey managed to remove himself from Beatrice's grip and started walking away, Beatrice just gave out a small laugh under her breath and crossed her arms, "Honestly Mikey. Why do you care so much over that stupid whore?"

Just as she said those words, Revenant raised his head away from the book while Vince was sweat-dropping nervously as he saw Mikey stop dead in his tracks, his hands clenching tightly into a fist.

"I dare you to say that again," mumbled Mikey.

"You heard me," grinned Beatrice as she placed her hands on her hips, as if she was proud on what she said and repeated herself, "Why do you care so much over. That. Stupid. Whore?"

With that, Mikey spun around, glaring back at the female general furiously and activated his duel-disk with anger in his voice, "That's it Beatrice! You and me! Right here! Right NOW!"

"Oh Mikey! I never you were like that," replied Beatrice as she had a seductive grin on her face, pulling out her black colored duel-disk that was under her long black robe sleeve, activating it in the process.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone in the room turned their heads to see Sigma standing before everyone, instantly ending the argument between Beatrice and Mikey before things got out of hand. Mikey was clenching his teeth, frustrated that he was stopped while Beatrice simply just gave out a soft laugh, "Aw Sigma, you had to ruin my fun."

"I've heard enough of you Beatrice," growled Sigma, "I thought I sent you to check up on that duel-disk. Master Aeru is getting impatient that it is taking this long to complete it."

"Sigma, the loyal dog, as always. You're doing whatever Aeru wants or needs, just so you can have a bone in your mouth, ha ha."

"Have you forgotten I surpass you by rank?" glared Sigma with his one good eye.

"So it may seem. Fine, I'll work on Master Aeru's precious toy." As Beatrice brushed her hair and hiding her duel-disk back under her long sleeve, she walked pass by Mikey, placing a hand on his cheek, "If you ever "need" me for anything, you know where to find me beloved Mikey."

Mikey's only response was a cold glare and angrily brushed Beatrice's hand off of his face. Beatrice just gave out a laugh and walked away, giving Sigma a smirk as she walked pass by him as well before leaving the room. As soon as she was out of sight and out of hearing, he focused his attention towards the ground, trying to fight back his anger.

"I swear. Whenever I see Beatrice, all I want to do is fricken-"

"Stop Mikey," said Vince as he quickly cut off his sentence, "Don't go there. We aren't like them, so don't you BECOME them. Remember why we are here in the first place…"

Mikey stared at Vince and then weakly gave out a nod towards him. He gave a few breaths to calm himself down and looked back towards Sigma, who was still standing in the same place when he came into the room.

"I owe you one."

"No need for that. I did not wish to see her entering your personal space any further. You seem very uncomfortable when she gets near you."

"I don't think 'uncomfortable' is the right word to use when I'm around her…"

"Perhaps."

"Anyways, Sigma, what happened? Why the sudden call to return back to base?" asked Vince as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maverick lost against the spirit of the thief," replied Sigma.

"Ha ha. Maverick was careless. I should have been the one to eliminate Ryou Bakura," laughed Revenant softly, as he focused his attention back to his book.

"Damn. So that means he has Maverick's card and his Dark Millennium Ring?" asked Mikey.

"Correct. That is why I ordered the minions to call you to return back to base. We are going to have to change our strategy a bit, but Master Aeru's goal will not be affected."

"Wait… we aren't going to save Maverick or anything?" asked Vince, sounding surprised.

"No. Maverick had completed his purpose and Master Aeru believes there is no need to save him at the moment," answered Sigma.

"His purpose? You mean he was SUPPOSED to lose?" asked Mikey in disbelief.

"Win or lose, it doesn't change anything," said Sigma.

"So then what the hell is our purpose to begin with?" yelled Vince, "What are we all fighting for anyways?"

Sigma remained silent as Vince and Mikey stared at him, waiting for an answer for an answer from him or from anyone else. Revenant slightly raised his head from his book as he stared at the three and saw Sigma only giving out a weak sigh as he stared at the two young duelists.

"We are all fighting for Master Aeru's goals. I, personally, am fighting for Master Aeru's goals," answered Sigma, "Master Aeru saved me when I was lost in this world and when I was ready to give up on life." Everyone the room was still silent and Sigma continued. "Master Aeru put me back on the road and told me his dream. When he gave me a second chance in life, I turned it down. Instead, I offered my life to him, to serve and to protect. That's why I will risk my life for the sake of his dream."

"I serve Master Aeru so he can help me in my dream," said Revenant as he closed his book and placing it on top of the table, entering their conversation, "My dream will become a reality as his will be."

"What's your dream?" asked Vince.

"Something simple really...knowledge," chuckled Revenant softly, "It may not be worthwhile to others, but it is to me. Knowledge is a gift you are born with and something you can't fully gain. Of course, it maybe possible to earn it, there are arrogant fools who think they know everything just by reading from countless number of books. They steal people's knowledge and make it their own, pretending to be a genius. I merely read just to laugh at their stupidity."

"So you want to be a nerd?" laughed Mikey.

"Call it whatever you may Mikey, but knowledge is all I ever dream of. To others it may just be simple or worthless, but those who have that strong knowledge can surely change the world," grinned Revenant as he crossed his arms.

"What do you fight for Mikey and Vince?" asked Sigma

Vince lowered his head and Mikey gave a weak smile, trying to hide the sadness from Sigma and Revenant, "It's something personal. Sometimes we think it's impossible whenever we think about it, but after seeing what Aeru can do…well, let's see were doing a bit of a gamble."

"Forgive me,"' mumbled Sigma unexpectedly. Mikey and Vince gave out a confused expression and only saw Sigma shaking his head, "I had no intention of reading both of your minds, but due to my Dark Millennium Eye…forgive me."

"Ha ha, it's okay," laughed Mikey, "Just try to be more careful with that thing."

"What does Master Aeru dream of anyways? I always thought he wanted to defeat the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and take title as pharaoh?" asked Vince in confusion, "I always thought he was in it for revenge or something…"

Before Sigma could respond, he turned his head to the side while Revenant did the same. Mikey and Vince raised their eyebrows and turned their heads as well, now knowing what they were staring at. Aeru was standing a few feet away from them, staring at all four of them with a small glare.

"Yes, I want to defeat my brother, but that's only the small part of my plan," said Aeru, answering for Sigma, "There is something bigger I am after, however that is another time I will tell. Due to Maverick's defeat, we are going to have to use a little more force than before. All four of you, including Beatrice, will leave for Domino City and continue as planned. Win or lose, it will not change anything as long as each of you carry out your objectives successfully. Understand?"

"Of course Master Aeru," answered Revenant and Sigma at the same time, slightly bowing their heads towards him.

"Good. Revenant, you'll be going after Seto Kaiba. Sigma, you'll go after the pharaoh, and Beatrice will handle Wheeler. Be sure to inform her," said Aeru. As the two generals nodded and walked out of the room, Aeru turned his attention towards the two young duelists, "Having second thoughts Mikey and Vince?"

"No," mumbled the two males softly.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. Of course you two will have a bigger role in my plan, than my generals. Just do your part and I will give you two what you seek so dearly. After that, you may leave," said Aeru as he gave out a small grin, "Just make sure you two stay alive." He only heard silence as his response and continued. "In your view, you perhaps think I am the villain and you believe my brother and his little friends are the heroes. Your opinion doesn't matter, all what matters is the deal between the three of us, understand?"

"Yeah, loud and clear," mumbled Vince.

"Will continue "serving" you as long as you keeping hold your end of the bargain," glared Mikey.

"I intend to," chuckled Aeru softly as he turned his back to them, slowly walking back into this thrown room.

* * *

It was already late and Seto Kaiba was standing next to Mokuba as he was putting in the final modifications for the safe. It had been a long day and mostly a tiring one as well for the younger Kaiba brother. The security system in Kaiba Corp. was rebuilt and made stronger than it ever was before, but whenever Seto thought of it, the raid on his company and Revenant angered him.

"Final modifications and analysis are complete Seto! All systems are green!" smiled Mokuba as he turned to face his older brother.

"Good work Mokuba. Hopefully Kaiba Corp. can rest easy now," said Seto.

"Sorry if I'm intruding," said a new voice.

Everyone turned to see Michaela standing by the stairs behind them. Mokuba gave out a smile and ran up to her to give her a greeting, but Seto just stood where he was, staring at their female visitor. He had that blank, emotionless stare, but he was staring deeply at Michaela. She wore skinny blue jeans with a blue and white dress over it and the skirt of the dress just reaching a little above her knees, a light red camisole underneath it, and wore white wedge sandals with red straps. Michaela noticed Seto's gaze fixed on her and gave a warm smile towards him, though she only saw Kaiba turning his head slightly away from her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kaiba.

"I just thought it would be okay to check up your company and Mokuba. I also wanted see if…um, personally...you know, if you were alright. I was thinking, perhaps you had any leads on those black robed creeps as well," said Michaela, her face turning slight pink when she said she wanted to see if Seto was doing okay.

"No leads so far," said Seto, pretending he didn't notice the weak blush on her face, "Forgive me."

"For what?" asked Mokuba and Michaela at the same time, as they couldn't believe Seto's last words. You would never hear Seto say those words and he would rather be strike dead than to let anyone else hear him say that.

"I wasn't able to track down those thugs and with no leads, I might not be able to retrieve your notes. Why do you two sound so surprised?" asked Seto.

"Um…ha ha. It's noting Seto," laughed Michaela and Mokuba nervously.

As Seto raised an eyebrow at the two of them and opened his mouth to speak, a black portal appeared right behind Michaela and Mokuba. As the two turned their heads around, a figure stepped out of it of the portal and slapped the back of his hand towards Michaela, making her fall onto the ground hard. As Mokuba tried to reach for her, the unknown figure slammed a punch into his stomach, knocking the young Kaiba brother out cold.

"Mokuba! Michaela!" yelled Seto. Just then, Seto noticed the unknown figure looked very similar, as if he had seen him somewhere. It wasn't too long until he realized that the person that had just attacked Michaela and Mokuba was the very same man that raided his company, "Revenant!"

"So glad you remembered me Seto Kaiba," grinned Revenant as he dropped the unconscious Mokuba next to him.

"How dare you! You attack my company, you assault my little brother, and you hit a woman? You're either stupid or you're pathetic," glared Seto.

"Haha, my, my, my. You should really calm down Seto Kaiba. All that anger isn't good for you," laughed Revenant.

With that, Seto dashed towards Revenant and threw out a punch, only to see Revenant quickly dodging it. Revenant grabbed a good tight hold onto Seto's left arm and then jabbed his right fist into Seto's elbow, instantly dislocating it. Seto gave out a cry of pain and then Revenant released his arm, throwing out a punch towards his cheekbone, and sending him crashing onto the hard surface of the safe behind him. Seto groaned in pain as he felt his back crashing against the safe and fell onto the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Haha. Get back up Seto Kaiba! I'm not done with you yet!" laughed Revenant. He rolled up his right long black sleeve to show a black colored duel-disk and activated it, "Will finish this with a good duel!"

Michaela began to regain her conscious and slowly got up onto her knees, trying to rub the pain off her face. She then noticed Seto lying on the ground in front of Revenant, clutching tightly onto his left arm and biting his lips to fight off the pain that was racing through his body.

"Seto!" cried Michaela. She quickly got up on her feet and raced towards the injured Kaiba, noticing a dislocating arm. She covered her mouth in fear and tried to fight back her tears and then placed her hands gently on his back, "We need to get you to the hospital!"

"No one is going anywhere!" yelled Revenant as he pointed his finger at Michaela.

"Michaela…go to my suitcase and…ugh, open it. You know what it is inside," groaned Seto as he tried to get up on his feet.

"You can't duel! Not in the condition you're in!" cried Michaela.

"If you don't duel…I hate to see what would happen to the only family member you got left in this world," grinned Revenant.

"I need to Michaela. This punk needs to pay for what he has done," groaned Seto.

"This isn't fair! Let me assist him in the duel and hold his cards at least," yelled Michaela as she glared towards Revenant.

"Hm…kill two birds with one stone huh? Fine then, I'll accept the conditions," grinned Revenant.

"Michaela," mumbled Seto.

"Not a word Seto! After this duel, I'm taking you and your brother straight to the hospital," said Michaela as she walked towards Seto's suitcase and grabbing his duel-disk with his deck in place. She pulled it out and shuffled the cards in her hand and watched Revenant as he was doing the exact same thing. The two duelists placed their decks back into their duel-disk and activated it, ready to start the duel.

"Before we begin, I feel like I should give myself a proper introduction, haha! My name is Revenant Pacis! I am one of the dark generals that serve under Master Aeru and I own the Dark Millennium Rod! Let me send you to complete despair!" laughed Revenant as he pulled out a black colored Millennium Item that was hanging on his waist. It was an item that Seto Kaiba truly recognized and couldn't help, but think this duel wasn't going to be easy, mostly in the condition he was in.

**End of Chapter 11**

**Next Chapter – Revenant, the Colossus Duelist**

* * *

Argh, finally done for now. That's right, only real men fight off each and play a children's trading card game to finish their fight. It's fricken Yu-Gi-Oh! They solve all their problems with a card game without using any physical force. Well there was the Dawn of the Duel arc were they summoned real monsters and it would inflict spiritual damage to them if they were destroyed…but ninety-nine percent of the time, they use a card game! I find it ridiculous yet hilarious, one of the reasons on why I love Yu-Gi-Oh! Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it and will leave a review!


	13. Revenant, the Colossus Duelist

The following story is merely fan-made by my imagination. Yu-Gi-Oh! and anything related is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. Please support the official release!

Sorry for the long update again folks. I was working another story of mine, the 'Final Fantasy VII: Alternative' one. Sorry for not promising you guys an update every week like I said. I will keep updating this story as much as I can. You know how duels get. They are hard to write. I don't know how the people do it. Also, I try to let the duels be in one chapter. Don't want to separate them into two or three chapters like in my old story. Be to do it one chapter just to get rid of them. Well anyways, read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Revenant, the Colossus Duelist**

"You will not survive from this duel! I'll make sure of it!" yelled Revenant.

"Follow my instructions Michaela and this duel will end quickly," grunted Seto as he held onto his arm.

"Right Seto," nodded Michaela.

"Let's begin shall we?" grinned Revenant as he activated his duel-disk.

"We will win Revenant! People like you can never beat Seto!" yelled Michaela.

**Revenant's LP: 8000**

**Seto's LP: 8000 **

Revenant: I shall give you the benefit of making your first turn.

Michaela drew her six cards from the top of Seto's deck and showed him his cards. Seto gave a small grunt as he felt the pain in his arm, but he had to put that aside and focus on the duel that was happening now.

**Seto's Hand:**

**La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp – Level: 4 Atk/1800 Def/1000**

**Lord of D. – Level: 4 Atk/1200 Def/1100**

**Luster Dragon – Level: 4 Atk/1900 Def/1600**

**X-Head Cannon – Level: 4 Atk/1800 Def/1500**

**Negate Attack – Trap Card**

Seto looked over Michaela's shoulder, examining his, well in this case – her, hand and weakly nodded his head.

"Go ahead and summon La Jinn into the field and set that one card down," said Seto as he was giving Michaela instructions.

Michaela: Ok! Here I go! I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp onto the field and set one card facedown!

As Michaela summoned her monster to the field, a green colored genie appeared on the field with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at Revenant in front of him. Revenant gave a grin and released a sigh, slightly shaking his head.

Revenant: Is that all? Very well then, my move!

As Revenant drew his card from the top of his deck, he examined his entire hand and gave out a light laugh.

Revenant: First off! I play the field spell card, The Forbidden Lands – Shrine of Worship!

**The Forbidden Lands – Shrine of Worship**

**(Field Card)**

**This card is necessary in order to summon a Colossus-type monster. As long as this card remains on the field, you can Special Summon 1 Colossus-Type monster from your hand either in attack or defense mode. The Colossus-Type monster cannot attack on the same turn it was summoned and you cannot Normal Summon or Special Summon another monster onto the field. Also, as long as you have a Colossus-Type monster remaining on your side of the field, this card cannot be removed or be destroyed by a monster effect, magic, or trap card that is controlled by your opponent.**

As Revenant placed the field card down, a huge landscape appeared with a tall shrine appearing in the middle made out of stone. Seto and Michaela watched in awe as they saw the card on the field and could hear Revenant softly laughing at them.

Revenant: Time you know why I'm known as Revenant, the Colossus duelist! I special summon, Valus – The Walking Bear!

As Revenant called his monster onto the field, a huge beast appeared wielding some kind of giant hammer. Its body was a fusion of organic and inorganic properties, parts of it being stone, having fur, and architectural elements. Its main body resembling a man, but its feet were hooves, and his head resembled a bear. It stared at Seto and Michaela and gave out a roar, slamming its hammer on the ground.

**Valus – The Walking Bear **

**Level: 5 **

**(Earth/Colossus/Effect)**

**There can only be 1 Colossus-Type monster on the field at a time. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned except if 'The Forbidden Lands – Shrine of Worship' is on your side of the field. If the 'The Forbidden Lands – the Shrine of Worship' is removed from the field, this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Whenever this card attacks, increase its attack points by 500 points.**

**Atk/2000 Def/2000**

Michaela: What is that?

Revenant: The beginning of your end! However, since I special summoned, I cannot attack this turn so you're quite lucky for now. I set one card facedown and end my turn.

Michaela: Seto, what do we do?

"Just keep following my instructions and everything will be fine," grunted Seto.

Michaela weakly nodded and drew one card from her deck. She showed the card to Seto and saw him nodding. Michaela sighed and showed her card to Revenant.

Michaela: I summon Cyber-Tech Alligator onto the field by sacrificing La Jinn!

The green genie disappeared and was soon replaced with a huge alligator, parts of its body fused with machine. It gave out a large roar and extended its wings out, ready to attack when necessary.

**Cyber-Tech Alligator – Level: 5 Atk/2500 Def/1600 (Wind/Machine)**

Michaela: Now I attack your Colossus!

"What? No! I didn't say that," yelled Seto.

It was too late. Michaela had already called in the attack and the monster dashed itself towards Revenant's Colossus. As Cyber-Tech Alligator destroyed the Colossus, Revenant gave a huge grin and a dark laugh.

Revenant: Activate trap card, Dormin's Spirits!

**Dormin's Spirits**

**(Continuous Trap Card)**

**This card can only be activated when 'The Forbidden Lands – Shrine of Worship' is on the field and a Colossus-Type monster was destroyed in battle. When a Colossus-Type monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle after damage calculation, destroy the monster that destroyed the Colossus-Type monster and your opponent loses life points by half of that monsters attack points. This card can't be destroyed so long as 'The Forbidden Lands – Shrine of Worship' is on the field.**

**Revenant's LP: 7500**

**Seto's LP: 6750**

Michaela: I'm so sorry Seto!

"Argh…it's okay. At least I know what his trap card is. Just next time, listen to me," grunted Seto angrily, feeling the pain getting worse in his arm.

Revenant: So long as you keep destroying my monsters, you will lose yours and lose more of your life points. Can you win in this fight?

"I'm Seto Kaiba! You think I will let someone like you win?" yelled Seto.

Michaela: No more mistakes! I'll make sure of it!

Revenant: I draw. Tech, what a shame. Nothing good. I'm afraid I'm going to have to end my turn doing nothing.

As Michaela drew her next card, Seto examined it and nodded his head.

Michaela: Now is my chance! Here I go! I summon Luster Dragon along with Dragon Treasure to increase its attack and defense by 300 points!

As Michaela summoned the monster, a gray medium size dragon appeared on the field, having massive muscular arms, long sharp teeth, and its eyes glowing red as it gave out a loud roar.

**Luster Dragon – Atk/2200 Def/1900**

Michaela: Go Luster Dragon! Attack his life points directly!

Luster Dragon flew towards Revenant and slashed its arm at him. Revenant grunted in pain and glared darkly towards his two opponents.

Revenant: Let myself open with that…

**Revenant's LP: 5300**

Michaela: Ready to surrender?

Revenant: My, my, my. Talking big already? Hahaha! The fun has only just begun. I draw a card and summon my next Colossus! Appear Avion!

As Revenant placed his card down; a large, slender, and long bird-like creature appeared on the field. Its body structure was nearly similar to Valus, though it seemed more aggressive. It gave out a loud screech as it was soaring in the air and flapped its wings towards Seto's Luster Dragon. Seto's dragon disappeared from the field and the card went back to Michaela's hand, along with her facedown card on the field.

"What just happened?" yelled Seto as he was caught off guard by the monster's effect.

**Avion – The Earth Bat**

**Level: 6**

**(Earth/Colossus/Effect)**

**There can only be 1 Colossus-Type monster on the field at a time. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned except if 'The Forbidden Lands – Shrine of Worship' is on your side of the field. If the 'The Forbidden Lands – Shrine of Worship' is removed from the field, this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. When this card is summoned to the field, all cards that are on the field that are controlled by your opponent are sent back to his/her hand.**

**Atk/2200 Def/2200**

Revenant: My monster just returned your dragon back to your hand, leaving you defenseless. Next I play the magic card, Quick Attack!

**Quick Attack**

**(Quick Magic Card)**

**Choose one monster on your side of the field. If your monster cannot attack because of a card restriction on the field, ignore the effect for this turn only. If your monster already attacked once before, it can attack again.**

Revenant: Go Avion! Attack her life points directly!

The Colossus bird-like creature gave out another screech and flapped its wings at the two duelists. Michaela cried and Seto grunted as the strong winds hit them and saw their life points quickly dropping down.

**Seto's LP: 4550**

Michaela: You meanie!

Revenant: Hahaha! Part of the game sweet girl!

"You'll pay for this," groaned Seto, tightening his grip on his shoulder. Seto's vision was getting blurry and he was slowly losing his balance, which only made Revenant laugh as he watched him struggling.

Revenant: I wonder how long you got until you slip into unconsciousness…

Michaela: I need to end this duel quickly so I can take Seto to the hospital and save Mokuba…

Revenant: Not much I can do right now. Go ahead and make your next move.

Michaela clenched her teeth against each other and drew her next card.

Michaela: I play Pot of Greed to draw two new cards! I play Polymerization and fuse Lord of D. along with Divine Dragon Ragnarok in order to summon King Dragun!

As Michaela played her magic card and the two required monsters to the graveyard from her hand, a dragon appeared on the field, though its upper half body was nearly similar to Lord of D's body structure, except instead of having a blue cape, its cape was its wings now and had purple mist coming out of its body. Seto was somewhat amazed how Michaela was able to summon the monster without telling her and learning a little of his card combos.

**King Dragun**

**Level: 7**

**(Dragon/Fusion/Effect)**

"**Lord of D." + "Divine Dragon Ragnarok"**

**Your opponent cannot select any Dragon-Type monsters as the target(s) of Spell, Trap, or Monster Card effects. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand.**

**Atk/2400 Def/1100**

Michaela: Go King Dragun! Destroy Avion and bring down his life points!

King Dragun gave a roar and fired some kind of purple flame out of his hands towards Avion. Avion screeched in pain and fell hard onto the ground, quickly disappearing. Revenant gave a dark glare as he saw his monster gone and watching Michaela winking at him and waving her finger at him.

Michaela: Hee hee. Because of King Dragun's effect, you can't use your trap card on him because for one thing…he IS a dragon! I also set one card back face down!

Revenant: Stupid girl! You'll pay!

Michaela stuck out her tongue and continued to giggle at her small victory, which only seemed to be making Revenant more upset and making Seto slightly more surprised.

**Revenant's LP: 5100**

Revenant drew his next card and quickly summoned it to the field.

Revenant: I summon, Dirge – The Sand Serpent in defense mode!

**Dirge – The Sand Serpent**

**Level: 7**

**(Earth/Colossus/Effect)**

**There can only be 1 Colossus-Type monster on the field at a time. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned except if 'The Forbidden Lands – Shrine of Worship' is on your side of the field. If the 'The Forbidden Lands – Shrine of Worship' is removed from the field, this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. Whenever this card attacks, switch this card into defense mode.  
**

**Atk/2400 Def/2400**

A huge worm-like creature appeared on the field, though its entire body was hiding in the sand except with its long spike horns appearing out of the sand. Seto glared at the monster, mostly because its defense was the same as King Dragun's strength, so attacking would be pointless. Michaela drew her next card and showed her card to Seto, of course getting a responsive nod from him. She was already up the point where he didn't have to say anything to her, almost as if she already knew what he wanted her to do.

Michaela: With King Dragun's effect, I special summon Blue Eyes White Dragon onto the field!

Seto's signature monster card appeared on the field, its eyes giving out a blue glow and a roar that was loud as thunder. It extended its white wings outward and bits of lightning was coming out of its mouth. Revenant gave another dark glare, knowing he was in a tight bind. Michaela then ordered an attack for Blue Eyes to destroy Revenant's colossus. The white dragon opened his mouth wider and fired white lightning at it, instantly destroying the worm-like creature. Revenant was soon left opened for another attack and Michaela used King Dragun to attack his life points. King Dragun fired another flame-like attack and it hit Revenant, bringing down more of his life points.

**Revenant's LP: 2700**

"Heh, you should give up while you still can Revenant," grinned Seto, trying to hide his painful expression, but Michaela could see it was getting worse even without Seto showing it. The duel was almost over, just a little bit more time…

Revenant: Insignificant fool. I'm a dark general for a reason. I still got my ace up my sleeve! I draw! Now know the strength of an Apocalypse Knight! I play Monster Reborn to bring your Lord of D. back to the field and I quickly sacrifice it in order to summon Reaper – The West Knight of Famine!

As Reveant placed his monster card onto his deck, a dark green heavily armored knight appeared on the field. His eyes were glowing brightly underneath his helmet that covered his face entirely and wore a black duster that was attached to the back of the lower part of his armor with a matching black cape behind him. He extended his right hand in front of him and green mist appeared, forming into a huge scythe.

**Reaper – The West Knight of Famine**

**Level: 6**

**(Dark/Warrior/Effect)**

**As long as this card remains on the field, both players must pay 500 points of their life points in order to attack. Whenever this card destroys a monster, it is removed from play instead of being sent to the graveyard. Once per turn during your Main Phase, you can choose one of the following: 1) You can send one card from the top of your opponent's deck to the graveyard. 2) You can send one card from your opponent's hand to the graveyard. 3) You can send one card on your opponent's field to the graveyard. **

**Atk/2500 Def/2100**

Michaela: Lucky!

Revenant: Heh, hahaha! Go Reaper! Attack his King Dragun!

**Revenant's LP: 2200**

"Michaela now!" yelled Seto as he saw Revenant falling for his trap.

Michaela: Right! Activate trap card, Negate Attack!

Right when Reaper lunged his scythe at King Dragun, a white shield appeared between the two monsters and pushed Revenant's knight away back to the other side, leaving Michaela's monster unharmed. Revenant though had a grin on his face, which made Michaela wonder in worry what he was planning.

Revenant: Go ahead and make your move. Let's see what are capable of…

"Michaela, be careful…he has something up his sleeve," said Seto.

Michaela: But he has nothing on the field! What should I be careful of? This duel is going to be over! I draw! Now Blue Eyes! Attack his knight!

**Seto's LP: 4050**

As Blue Eyes opened his mouth again, Revenant placed a card from his hand onto his duel-disk.

Revenant: Activating trap card, Possession!

Michaela: Hey! You can't activate a trap card from your hand!

Revenant: Not for this special kind of card!

**Dormin's Possession**

**(Trap Card)**

**When you are being attacked by your opponent's monster and your opponent has more than one monster on his/her field, you can activate this card from your hand, only if you have 'Dormin's Spirits' and 'The Forbidden Lands – Shrine of Worship' on your side of the field and have at least 3 Colossus-type monsters in your graveyard. Remove 'Dormin's Spirits' 'The Forbidden Lands – Shrine of Worship' and 3 Colossus-type monsters from play to select one monster from your opponent's side of the field (it cannot be the attacking monster). The attacking monster must attack the one you selected. After damage calculation, both monsters are destroyed. This card is then removed from play.**

Michaela: You are so totally screwing with the rules!**  
**

Revenant: I select your King Dragun! Now you must attack it and after that, both monsters are destroyed.

Blue Eyes shifted his attack towards King Dragun and fired his white lightning at the monster. King Dragun was easily destroyed and soon dark blue spirits came out of Revenant's trap card, possessing Blue Eyes and destroying it from the inside. Michaela got worried because she was left open.

**Revenant's LP: 1600**

Revenant: A price to pay, but at least your left open!

Michaela: I draw! I set one card facedown and end my turn!

"Ugh…need to…stay awake…need to…win," groaned Seto, but before he knew it, his eyes were closed and he quickly collapsed onto the floor. Michaela turned around to see Seto unconscious and fear were in her eyes.

Michaela: Seto!

Revenant: Haha! You're left alone girl! What will you do now that nowhere is here to help you?

Michaela: I…I…I need to win…for Seto and Mokuba…

Revenant: Face it, you know you can't win. Give up now.

Michaela: I can't…I won't forgive myself if I do…

Revenant: Heh, then suffer! I draw. I play the magic card, Arrow Storm! This magic card allows me to destroy all facedown monsters you have on the field! Now go Reaper, attack her life points!

Once Michaela's facedown was destroyed, Reaper lunged towards Michaela and swung his scythe at her. Michaela cried in pain and fell down onto her knees while Reveant laughed in enjoyment.

**Revenant's LP: 1100**

**Seto's LP: 1550**

Revenant: It's all over for you!

Michaela: I failed…I failed…

_It's not over yet. You still got a chance._

Michaela lifted her head and looked around her. She thought she heard someone, but the only person she saw was Revenant in front of her. Michaela thought she was losing it and heard the voice again.

_There's still one card that can change the tides of this duel. _

_Trust me. _

_Keep fighting._

Michaela: Seto?

Revenant: What's the matter? Becoming insane as you reach your end?

Michaela nodded to herself and quickly got back up onto her feet. She gave out a glare towards Revenant and placed her hand on Seto's deck, drawing a card from the top of it.

Michaela: Win or lose, I'm fighting in the end!

Revenant stood there in confusion. Michaela was acting differently from before, more determined. Something was wrong and he could feel it. Revenant had to end this duel quickly, fearing there was a possibility that fate was going to let her win.

Michaela: I play Graceful Charity! I draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand! I set one card face down!

Revenant: I draw! Useless! It doesn't matter though! Reaper attack!

Michaela: Activate trap card, Magical Trick Mirror! I use Monster Reborn to bring back Blue Eyes back to the field.

Revenant cursed under his breath as he saw his magic card being used against him and quickly cancelled the attack as he saw Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon back on the field. That didn't change the fact however that he lost 500 points of life points.

**Revenant's LP: 600**

Revenant: This can't be happening…

Michaela: You are going to pay for what you have done with Mokuba and Seto! I play the magic card, Forced Activation!

**Forced Activation**

**(Magic Card)**

**Pay half of your life points when you activate this card. Choose one trap card from your deck and you can instantly activate it without setting it down. Remove the trap card from play at the end of your turn and remove this card from play as well.**

**Seto's LP: 775**

Michaela: I play, Burst Breath!

**Burst Breath**

**(Trap Card)**

**Tribute 1 Dragon-Type monster on your side of the field. Destroy all face-up monsters on the field whose DEF is equal to less than the ATK of the Tributed monster.**

Michaela: But I'm not done! I play, The Fang of Critias and fuse it with my trap card!

As Michaela played the magic card, a huge dark gray dragon with a mix of blue appeared on the field, giving out a huge roar and fused with the trap card. The dragon reappeared and didn't go through much of a physical change, except it was a glowing with a bright gold aura around its body and bits of yellow flames were coming out of its mouth.

Michaela: Meet Bursting Dragon of Destruction!

**Bursting Dragon of Destruction**

**Level: 8**

**(Dragon/Fusion/Effect)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 1 'Burst Breath' you control to the graveyard from the effect by 'The Fang of Critias'. When this card is summoned to the field, you must tribute 1 Dragon-type monster you have on the field. Destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field whose ATK is equal to or less than the ATK of the Tributed monster. Also, increase the ATK of this card by half of the Tributed monster's ATK until end of your turn.**

**Atk/2300 Def/2100**

Michaela: I tribute Blue Eyes to destroy your knight on the field and increase my dragon's attack strength by half of its attack power!

**Bursting Dragon of Destruction – Atk/3800 Def/2100**

Michaela's dragon instantly destroyed Revenant's knight and was completely open for an attack. Revenant gave out a smirk as he realized this was end and was ready for the attack. The dragon opened its mouth and the gold aura that was around its body soon disappeared and the yellow flame inside its mouth grew bigger. It used a somewhat flamethrower like attack towards Revenant and brought his life points completely down to zero.

**Revenant's LP: 0**

"I win!" yelled Michaela.

"So you have," laughed Revenant softly. He reached his hand down towards the unconscious Mokuba, grabbing him by the collar of his neck and threw him towards Michaela. She caught him,nearly lost her balance, and stared back at Revenant, only to see him giving her a weak smirk, "I suggest you take the Kaiba brothers to the hospital as quickly as you can. Hate to see what would happen to them."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Michaela as she glared towards Revenant and clutching Mokuba tightly against her.

"Personal reasons really," replied Revenant. Before Michaela could say anything, she gasped as she saw parts of Revenant dissolving into black mist. Revenant looked down and gave out a light laugh, "Haha. The consequence of losing I suppose. Before I disappear, make sure you hand this to Seto. He'll need it."

He pulled out his Dark Millennium Rod and tossed it on the ground, sliding against Michaela's feet. Then Revenant threw a card towards her, which she was able to quickly grab and stared at it. It was the knight he played not too long, Reaper – The West Knight of Famine.

"Those are for Seto once he recovers. I can't stay too long, but if you have questions, I suggest you be careful on what you ask," grinned Revenant as more of him started disappearing.

"What is Seto supposed to do with these?" asked Michaela.

"That Dark Millennium Rod will allow him to control that card I just gave you. Those are also one of the keys that will lead him to Master Aeru. There are four generals and two have already fallen, one of course being me, which means there are two Dark Millennium items left to obtain with the two knight cards as well," explained Revenant. He gave one last chuckle and gave a grin towards Michaela as most of his body was dissolved, "Like I said before. You may have won the battle…but the war…hasn't even begun yet."

With that, the last remaining part of Revenant disappeared into the air, leaving no trace of him. Michaela felt her spine shivering thinking of how much Revenant was a creep and how bad this Aeru guy sounded. Though she had other things to worry about and that was to take care of Seto and Mokuba by quickly taking them to the hospital.

**End of Chapter 12 **

**Next Chapter – The Kidnapper**

* * *

Whew! Glad that's over! All rights for Shadow of the Colossus belongs to Team Ico. I do own the copy of the game though and it's really fun to play! Can't wait for the re-release for the PS3 in HD!

Hate duels. Horrible to write, but I feel its necessary. Luckily, the next chapter won't have a duel...for now. Feel like 99 percent of the show/manga is all about card games. And of course, Revenant just happens to screw the rules with that trap card of his. Only Seto Kaiba can screw the rules because he has money! Well, leave a review. Whether you enjoyed it or hated it, I don't care. All reviews are welcome!


	14. The Kidnapper

**Chapter 13 – The Kidnapper**

It was a dark and starry night over the city of Domino. It was getting quiet and everyone was heading home, ready to sleep. The whole day, Yugi and the gang have been hanging out together, doing nothing but talking and laughing. It was nice they were able to do something fun and productive despite the problems they were dealing with. Something to lift up their spirits, even if it was only for a short while.

"What a good day today was," smiled Tristan.

"Ya said it Tristan! I say we should do this more often," laughed Joey.

"Still, despite all the fun we had, you think it was such a good idea?" asked Duke.

"What you mean?" asked Serenity in wonder.

Duke crossed his arms and sighed, "What I mean is that, should we really be relaxing while this Aeru is running around? I mean, I don't want to be a kill joy or anything, it just seems doesn't right…"

"The whole point for doing this was to ease Yugi and the pharaoh's trouble!" argued Tea, "They have so much to worry about and I think they deserve a little time off, just to help them relax and think more clearly."

"Thank you Tea" smiled Yugi as he looked up at the brunette and then faced all of his friends, "And to all of you as well. Though, I think the pharaoh needed it more. I just wish he could enjoy it…"

"What's wrong with the pharaoh Yugi?" asked Tristan.

"He has been quiet for a while now…I tired talking to him, but he told me something was really bothering him and it was just best if I enjoyed the day with you guys," explained Yugi sadly.

"That bad, huh? Damn man, what's with Aeru's problem anyways?" asked Joey angrily, "So what if the pharaoh took away the title from him? Doesn't mean he should just go after him and try to kill him or sumthin."

"Joey. You do realize the two of them are like 5,000 year old Egyptians and that they take this seriously," glared Tea. She focused her attention towards the ground and lowered her voice, almost like she was mumbling, "Aeru…those two are brothers and he is the only connection that could lead to the pharaoh's past…there's no reason they should be fighting each other."

"Hey now, everyone! We need to cheer up," said Serenity as she took a step in front of everyone and faced them, "I'm sure we didn't have fun today, just to be sad again. Whatever happens, happens. For now, we gotta enjoy the happiness we have now while we got it."

"Ya make it sound like it's going to be the end of the world sis," laughed Joey, only to see Serenity giving out a pouting face to him and placing her hands on her hips. Joey sweat-dropped and faced everyone with a smile on his face, "Serenity is right! We had fun today! No reason to get down at the moment! Will have plenty of time to worry things when it happens!"

"You're only agreeing because she is your sister," laughed Tristan.

"What's ya point!" yelled Joey as he raised a fist at him, only to hear a responsive laugh from everyone.

Yugi gave out a soft smile as he stared at his friends. They were doing so much for him and for the pharaoh. Everyone was right though, we all have to enjoy the little things they have now while we still can. Who knows what could happen. Still, he couldn't help himself but worry about the pharaoh. He knew if the pharaoh faced Aeru and won, he would lose his only possible connection to his past.

The gang continued walking down the street and were about to pass by Kaiba Corp. As they reached the building, they saw a black car pulling up next to the building entrance and a tall man in suit stepping out of it. He wore black sunglasses, despite how dark Domino City got. Yugi and the gang quickly stopped in their tracks and watched the man in the suit leaving the side of his car and running inside of Domino City. It wasn't too long until he came back out with a little boy with long black hair in his arms, heading straight towards the car in a hurry.

"Hey! Isn't that Roland?" asked Duke.

"With Mokuba in his arms?" asked Tea.

Yugi quickly rushed up and called out towards the man, "Roland!"

The man placed Mokuba in the black car and looked around, wondering who had just called his name. He saw Yugi running towards him with his friends following close behind and waved his hand at them.

"Mister Yugi and company. If only tonight was a good night to see you all, but sadly it's not at the moment," said Roland.

"What happened? What's wrong with Mokuba?" asked Tristan.

"I had received a call, hearing that young Mokuba and mister Kaiba were attacked in the building and that they must be taken to the hospital at once," explained Roland.

"Attacked?" asked everyone at the same time, completely shocked.

"The lady had notified me and told me to come to the building as quickly as possible. Ah, there she is with mister Kaiba. Excuse me for a moment," said Roland as he quickly raced off towards the lady that was carrying Seto.

The gang watched as Roland took Seto off the woman and carried him into his car. The woman had a worried expression as she stared at Seto. She then focused her attention towards Yugi and his friends and titled her head in confusion.

"Who are you?" asked the woman.

"Sorry. I'm Yugi and these are my friends," said Yugi as he introduced himself and his friends to the woman, "We know Seto and Mokuba. What happened to them?"

"I'm Michaela by the way," said the woman as she introduced herself back to them, "And the two were attacked by a man in a black robe."

"A man in a black robe?" asked Yugi.

Michaela nodded her head weakly, "Yes. His name was Revenant and he handed me some kind of black rod and a knight card."

Yugi had that shocked and surprised look on his face, "A black rod and a knight card?"

Michaela nodded again and saw Roland waiting for her by the car. She quickly bowed her head at Yugi, "I'm sorry, but I must be going now."

"May we come?" asked Tea, "We want to know more on what happened and see how the two Kaiba brothers will be doing."

"We can also tell you more information from what we know," added Joey.

"I guess it will be alright. I will be heading to the main Domino City hospital. I'll make sure to let the people at the front desk know you are friends with Seto," said Michaela. After that, she quickly ran into the car with Roland and sped away on the road.

"Well come on! Let's hurry and meet up with them!" yelled Serenity.

"Domino City hospital isn't too far ahead," said Duke.

The gang nodded in agreement and all ran as fast they could towards their destination. As they were running, two black robed duelists appeared in a nearby ally, watching their prey running towards the hospital. They looked each other for a moment and nodded. They opened a dark portal as they extended their hands behind them and walked inside of it, the vortex closing instantly behind them.

* * *

Yugi and the others quickly rushed into the hospital and towards the front desk. Yugi told the nurse that they were here to see Seto Kaiba and the lady gave told him that Seto was on the second floor and what room number he was resting at. Yugi nodded, thanked the nurse, and headed towards Seto's room with everyone following close behind him.

As everyone got to the second floor and reached Seto's room, they saw Michaela sitting down right next to his door. Michaela turned her head towards the gang and quickly got up with a light smile on her face.

"Yugi!"

"Michaela!" replied Yugi as he rushed towards her. He turned his head to face the closed door and then back towards Michaela, "What are you doing here outside of Seto's room?"

"Seto is not at his room right now. He is at surgery at the moment. He got a dislocated elbow, but the doctor told me he'll be fine," answered Michaela, "And I'm sorry Yugi."

"For what?" asked Yugi in confusion.

"When I heard your name, I was wondering why it sounded so familiar and I found out you are the King of Games and the one who won Seto's tournament. It's really an honor to meet you," smiled Michaela as she offered her hand towards Yugi.

Yugi smiled and took her hand, doing a formal handshake. Tea than noticed something and checked around the hallway, trying to find some kind of clue. Joey than raised his eyebrow, wondering what she was doing.

"Uh, Tea?" asked Joey.

"Where are Mokuba and Roland?" asked Tea.

"Don't worry. Roland is with Mokuba. He just got knocked out during the attack, but nothing too serious," replied Michaela.

* * *

Roland was sitting down next to Mokuba as he was resting on his bed, his arms crossed and his head slightly tilting down. Unaware to him, a tall blacked cloaked figure was standing behind him. The mysterious figure interlocked his two hands together, raising it above and swinging it across towards Roland's head. Roland groaned in pain and instantly fell down off of his chair and onto the ground unconscious. The mysterious figure than slowly walked up to Mokuba and picked him up with one arm.

"Sorry, Seto Kaiba…nothing personal."

* * *

"Michaela!" yelled a new voice.

Everyone turned to the direction on where the voice was coming from and they saw Seto slowly walking towards them with a white cast on his left elbow. Michaela had a big smile on her face as she quickly rushed towards him.

"Are you okay Seto? Do you need any help? Don't you need to rest or anything?" asked Michaela worriedly.

"I'm fine, Michaela and I don't need any rest. I just need to take a few painkillers and all is good. Remember, it's just my elbow that's messed up, not my legs," replied Seto. He stared towards his new guests and gave out a sigh of annoyance, "If it isn't Yugi and company. How lucky of me for you all to come here."

"Geez. If that is how ya are going to greet us, I'm glad we didn't bring ya any 'Get Well' gifts," said Joey.

"So what happened to you? We heard you got attacked at your building," said Duke.

"We heard from Michaela it was a black robed figure," said Tristan next.

"He was the same man that attacked the Kaiba Corp. the first time, Revenant Pacis," replied Seto. He then shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, giving out a cold laugh, "Why am I even telling you this? Didn't I tell you to mind your own business and that I was going to handle this on my own?"

"Same ol' Kaiba. You can defiantly tell he is getting better," said Tea as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I got something for you Seto from Revenant. He told me to give it to you once you get better," said Michaela. She soon found out that she didn't have it with her and realized she left it in the car. She rubbed the back of her head and stuck out her tongue, her face glowing red in embarrassment, "I left it in the car."

"What?" yelled everyone in shock, except for Seto who just shook his head.

As everyone, mainly Yugi and his gang, were yelling at Michaela for leaving such an important item in the car and unprotected, Serenity turned her head behind her and saw someone passing by down the hallway, away from them. She couldn't tell who it was exactly, being so far away and walking down the hall in the shadow, but something in her told her to follow and she did.

"So anyways, what did Revenant say to you?" asked Tea.

"He told me that the Dark Millennium Rod is used to control this knight card and that two generals have already fallen, one of course was him. Next thing I knew, he vanished into this black mist," shrugged Michaela.

"Is that it?"

The voice was coming behind Seto and Michaela and everyone turned towards the direction of the new voice. Bakura stood there with his hands inside his coat pockets and had a wicked grin on his face. Joey, Tristan, and Duke quickly raised their guard up, ready for anything that was up Bakura's sleeve knowing how he was.

"What are you doing here?" asked Joey.

"Bakura…are you with Aeru or what?" asked Tristan next.

"Because if you are, you will have a lot things to worry about than a duel," yelled Duke.

"Relax you fools, I'm not with Aeru. I was never with him in the first place, so think of me as a temporary ally," laughed Bakura darkly.

"I suppose that's good, right?" asked Tea.

"Did you face one of Aeru's generals?" asked Yugi as he took a step closer to Bakura.

Bakura gave another laugh and pulled something out of his pocket. He held an exactly replica of his Millennium Ring with the exception of it being entirely black.

"Does this answer your question?" grinned Bakura.

"That's defiantly a Dark Millennium item," yelled Joey.

"Maverick, the fool I faced, is one of Aeru's four dark generals. He told me when all four knights and the Dark Millennium items that control them are together, they lead a straight path to Aeru," explained Bakura.

"So two down, another two to go then," said Tristan.

"Revenant also told me something else. He said "You may have won the battle, but the war hasn't even begun yet,"" said Michaela.

"A war huh?" asked Duke.

'_A war?'_ asked Yami.

'_Yami! You're here!'_ yelled Yugi excitedly in his thoughts.

'_Sorry Yugi for not being around lately. I've just been thinking for awhile now. Lately though, I've been feeling something horrible going on,'_ said Yami.

'_Like what?'_ asked Yugi in curiousity.

"Mister Kaiba!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Roland running towards them, rubbing his head as if he just hit with something.

"Roland! What are you doing here? What happened to Mokuba?" asked Michaela.

"What's going on Roland?" yelled Seto.

"Someone knock me out and took young Mokuba away! I tried looking for him, but I failed," explain Roland, giving out a sigh of disappointment to himself.

"Where is Serenity?" asked Joey as he looked around for his little sister.

Everyone noticed the young red head was nowhere to be found and began to get nervous. Seto was concerned with his own matter at hand worrying about his little brother. Bakura, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying that everyone was panicking with problems they were facing.

"You looking for this young lady?"

"And this boy?"

Everyone once again turned their heads towards a new set of voice and saw two black cloaked figures. One was carrying a still unconscious Mokuba over his shoulder while the other one was holding Serenity in a hostage sort of way with his right arm around her neck. Joey saw light tears coming down her cheeks and his face quickly turned from worry to complete anger, including Seto.

"Release them!" yelled Joey and Seto at the same time.

"You want them?" asked the first robed figure.

"Then come and get us," said the second robed figure next.

The mysterious figure that was carrying Mokuba quickly moved him towards his chest and hugged him tightly, running towards the window and jumping right through it. Everyone gasped as they saw the figure jump out of the second floor window and saw he had landed the ground on his bare feet, completely unharmed as well as Mokuba. The second mysterious figure that was holding Serenity quickly carried her with his two arms and jumped through the hole his companion made and also landed on the ground, both he and serenity completely unharmed.

Seto and Joey as well jumped out of the window and did a roll as soon as they soon hit the ground and quickly got onto their feet. Everyone was amazed at what Joey and Seto had done and quickly headed towards the stairs to meet them. Bakura, with a grin on his face, just stood where he was and decided to watch them from where he was at through the broken window. As soon as everyone was together outside on the ground, Joey pointed his finger towards the two cloaked figures.

"Ya better release them or things are just goin' to get messin' between you and me!" yelled Joey angrily.

"Please, as if I would trust you on saving Mokuba, Wheeler," groaned Seto in annoyance.

"My sister is on the line rich-boy! Don't think I'm going to let them win!" snapped Joey as he glared towards Seto.

"That's why I'm going to duel them," replied Seto calmly, "Which one of you will be my opponent?"

"Neither of them. You will of course be facing me instead," said a female voice behind the two cloaked figures.

As the figured emerged out of the shadows behind the two, everyone couldn't help but gasp in surprise, mainly the guys. Bakura even gave out a whistle, surprised at what he saw and Seto couldn't think straight for a second. What stood before them was a young woman with long brunette hair with matching brown eyes. She wore a black robed figure, just like the others, but everyone could tell she had a very slim body and all the guys were thinking the same thing, she was completely gorgeous.

"What a babe!" yelled Tristan and Duke excitedly, ignoring Tea's death glare.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha," stutter Joey, failing to make a least a complete sentence as he stared at the beautiful woman in front of him.

Seto gave out a cough to clear his throat and gave out his serious face, but there was still a slight blush on his face though that was hardly noticeable, "So, you're my opponent?"

"No," smiled the woman coldly, "I'm here for Joey Wheeler."

"Me?" asked Joey as he pointed a finger to himself in surprise.

"What?" yelled Seto, now completely serious, "You think I will let Wheeler here face you knowing what is at stake? I'm not trusting Wheeler to save Mokuba or his sister!"

"Why you-!" yelled Joey as he clenched his teeth together as he stared at Seto.

The woman gave out a cold laugh and waved her index finger at Seto, winking at him, "Sorry Kaiba. My target is Wheeler and besides, you already had your fun with Revenant when Michaela took your place. Once I'm done playing with Joseph here, then I'll gladly sink my teeth into you."

Seto growled in disapproval, but it seemed like everything was in place. Joey cracked his knuckles and his neck and stretched his legs as he found out he was actually going to duel. Once he was done stretching, Joey gave out a huge cocky grin up on his face and took a step towards the woman.

"I'll gladly take you on! It'll be nice to face one of Aeru's generals. I've hadn't got a good duel after the whole Dartz thing. Just got to let you know though, I won't hold back just because you're lady. Also, I'm going to make you pay for kidnapping Serenity and Mokuba, so be prepared as I bring twice the pain!" yelled Joey.

"Hahaha! That's the spirit! I just love to break toys like you! Let's see if little underdog Wheeler can beat me," laughed the woman.

"Joey," whispered Serenity softly as she was watching her brother from the other side.

"Don't worry Serenity! Joey will make sure to get you out of this mess!" yelled Tea, trying to support Serenity from afar.

"Ya can talk crap about me all you want, but when someone goes after my sister, you are just begging me to open a can of whoop-ass on you!" yelled Joey, "I'll make you regret your actions!"

"You better not lose Wheeler," growled Seto quietly as he walked away and towards the gang at the back, giving Joey his dueling space.

"Remember Joey! Think before you act! Knowing how this duel will be, she will probably go into your head and mess you up!" yelled Yugi.

"Got it Yug'! I'll make sure to keep a cool head!" replied Joey.

"Well than, shall we begin?" grinned the woman as she pulled out her black colored duel-disk out of her sleeve.

"Before we start, I would like to know your name first so I'll remember who I beat into the ground," grinned Joey.

"Aren't you the gentleman. Very well," smiled the woman coldly, "My name is Beatrice Valria, one of Aeru's four dark generals! There is something you should also know…," Beatrice slowly pulled down her collar to reveal a shiny black necklace around her neck, "I am the wielder of the Dark Millennium Necklace! Your fate had already been sealed before this match ever begun!"

**End of Chapter 13**

**Next Chapter – Beatrice, the Beauty and the Beast Duelist**

* * *

YES! Finally done! Sorry for keeping you all waiting for these past few months! Think of it as a late Christmas present from me to you all! I hope it was good and you all enjoyed it! The next part is the annoying part, but luckly there is no school so there shouldn't really be any excuses on an update, but remember, I got two other stories I need to update first before I work on the next one, but I'll still get to work on it okay? Okay! Anyways, leave a review! Good, bad, don't care! Please?


	15. Beatrice, the B&B Duelist

**"_Hallo! first let me tell you that your story it's soo great! it's the first time I read a fic that contains an Atem's familiar OC, and dark millenium items (and sounds ironic 'cause it's the first general idea you maybe think in a fic lol) Well I have a doubt about your comment "To be honest, I don't know if Aeru and Yami are twins…I guess it's pretty much a coincidence they look nearly the same except Aeru being maybe 3 or 5 years older than Yami. I guess will just call them twins just to make life more easy." That mean you're not the really creator of Aeru? and sorry if sounds rude but it's the impression that gives it. Anyway I'll continue reading gambare!"_**

**_-Sakura Miyazaki_**

Thank you for being interested in my story! And to answer your question, I am the creator of Aeru, it's just that I don't really think much of a back story for my OC. I mean I should because that way everyone can know more about the character. It's just, when I think about the character, I sort of just put them there and just go with the flow you know? I know it sounds strange, but it's really how I am ^_^' haha. But if you and you guys want, I can create a full profile on all my original characters than just a short character summarization. But enough talking! Go start reading and hope you guys will enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Beatrice, the Beauty and the Beast Duelist**

"My name is Beatrice Valria and I am one of Aeru's four dark generals! There is something you should also know little Wheeler, I own the Dark Millennium Necklace and your fate had been sealed before this duel even started!" yelled Beatrice as she showed off a huge grin on her face.

"Aw crap," mumbled Joey as he was shaking nervously. No, he couldn't think negative thoughts. He had to win this duel, for his sister's sake as well as for Mokuba's sake. He shook his head to get rid of all the bad energy in his head and then pointed his finger to Beatrice, "Listen toots and listen well! I've faced a lot of hardships in the past and I gotta say, I don't think you won't pass up much of a challenge. I'm going to win this duel and save everyone, ya got that?"

"Underestimating me Wheeler? That will be your greatest downfall," glared Beatrice.

"I'm done talking now and if you are too I would like to get this show on da road," said Joey as he returned a glare back to the female duelist.

"Very well then, I hope you don't me disappointment little dog," smiled Beatrice wickedly.

"Let's duel!"

**Joey's LP: 8000**

**Beatrice's LP: 8000**

Joey: Much as I like to go first, I'll give a crazy girl like you make the first move.

Beatrice: Aren't you gentleman. I draw! I play the magic card Liquid's Insurrection!

**Liquid's Insurrection**

**(Field Card)**

**All monsters on your side of the field gain an extra 500 attack points (the only exception are monsters with the name "B&B" in it). If the magic card "B&B Corps" is on your side of the field, this card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's cards. **

Beatrice: Now I summon Haven Troopers (FROGS)!

**Haven Troopers (FROGS)**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Soldier/Effect)**

**If this card is destroyed by any other way and sent to the graveyard, choose one of the following:**

**You can special summon 1 "Haven Troopers (FROGS)" from your hand or deck onto the field in any battle position. **

**You can special summon 1 "Haven Troopers (FROGS)" from your graveyard by paying 500 of your life points. If "Liquid's Insurrection" is on the field, you do not have to pay 500 of your life points.**

**Atk/1700 Def/1700**

As Beatrice summoned her monster, a three female soldiers appeared on the field wielding guns and aiming them towards Joey. They wore a strange uniform, some kind of tight suit perhaps, and wore a strange helmet that covered their entire face. The only thing Joey could see were the bright red eyes staring back at him.

Beatrice: And with Liquid's Insurrection on the field, they gain an extra 500 attack boost!

**Haven Troopers (FROGS) – Atk/2200 Def/1700**

Joey: Alright, it's my move now! I draw! I set one card facedown as well and summon Goblin Attack Force.

**Goblin Attack Force - Atk/2300 Def/0**

A group of goblins appeared on the field wielding various kinds of weapons in their hands. They gave out a roar waiting to attack and Joey decided to give them what they want.

Joey: Go Goblin Attack Force!

The Goblin's charged towards the female soldiers and pummeling them as hard as they could. The female soldiers cried in pain and blue mist came out of their body before they were destroyed. Soon after, the goblins placed themselves into defense position after attacking and Joey couldn't help, but give out his goofy grin like usual. A small win is still a win, but Beatrice didn't seem to mind losing her monster.

**Beatrice's LP: 7900**

Beatrice: Bravo Joey. You made me lose 100 of my life points. Feels like I'm going to lose this one.

Joey: Ya, I know. Aren't I such a stud?

Beatrice: Just remember what you're dueling for you cocky little dog.

The black robed duelist placed his arm against Serenity's neck, pushing it against her. Serenity then started coughing very lightly, though she could still breath. Joey gave an angry face and pointed his finger towards Beatrice.

Joey: You're a bitch you know that?

Beatrice: I know. Now back to the duel. For destroying my Haven Troopers I can replace them by summoning another one either from my hand or deck. Say hello to a second wave!

Beatrice summoned her card and another group of Haven Troopers appeared on the field, same as the first. Joey groaned in annoyance knowing he couldn't really do anything. He ended his turn and Beatrice drew her next card from her deck.

Beatrice: Now the fun is about to begin! I play the magic card B&B Corps!

**B&B Corps**

**(Continuous Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if "Liquid's Insurrection" is on your side of the field. As long as this card remains on the field, you only need to sacrifice 1 monster card on your field to summon a monster with the name "B&B" in it. This card is destroyed and removed from play when all four BB monsters are removed from play.**

Beatrice: I sacrifice Haven Troopers to summon Laughing Octopus!

As the soldiers disappeared once more, something appeared in its place. A huge mechanical octopus appeared on the field and as it spread its mechanical tentacles apart, someone seemed to be below it. It seemed to be a female as it had figures of one, but Joey couldn't tell as it wore some kind of tight suit, just like the other Haven Troopers he saw. The only exception was her face as she wore some kind of blank mask that covered up her entire head. Then a face appeared and Joey flipped when he saw it was his own face on the monster.

Joey: What the hell?

The face changed again, this time to Beatrice. Then it changed again to Aeru's face, Yugi's face, and lastly to Serenity's face. It finally stopped and showed the blank face once more.

"What in the world is that?" asked Tea as she tried to wrap her arms around herself, "Gives me the chills."

"That monster was copying everyone's faces…like a mimic or something," said Yugi, his voice sounding nervous.

Beatrice: Laughing Octopus. A female soldier that can mimic her surroundings…and that can mimic anyone.

Joey jumped again when he heard something coming from the octopus lady, almost like it was…laughter?

Joey: Is that monster…laughing?

Beatrice: Duh Wheeler. That is why she is called Laughing Octopus.

**B&B – Laughing Octopus.**

**Level: 8**

**(Dark/Soldier/Effect)**

**If you have "B&B Corps" on your side of the field, you only need to tribute 1 monster. This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card's attack and defense power cannot be increased or decreased. This card's effect cannot be negated by any other card effects. Only 1 "B&B" monster can be on the field at a time. Choose a monster on the field (except this card). This card becomes the selected card with the same original attack and defense points. If the card has an effect, this card also obtains the effect. If this card is destroyed like any other card, it loses the effect and is reverted back to Laughing Octopus's effect (battle calculation still applies if destroyed by battle). Once this card is destroyed, instead of sending it to the graveyard, remove it from play.**

**Atk/0 Def/0**

Joey: Say what? What kind of effect is that? I don't understand!

Beatrice: Let me demonstrate. Copy Goblin Attack Force!

Laughing Octopus wrapped her tentacles around her and soon black mist poured out, covering her entirely. As the black mist died out, Goblin Attack Force was on the field where she once was, as if the card was never there to begin with.

Beatrice: Laughing Octopus is now Goblin Attack Force. It has the same attack, the same defense, and the same effect. Only difference is that its attack and defense cannot be increased or decreased.

**Laughing Octopus – Atk/2300 Def/0**

Beatrice: I also like to point out its effect cannot be negated, even by a card that negates monster effects.

Joey: What do ya mean?

"She means you're screwed Wheeler," explained Seto. Joey gave him a glare, but Seto ignored it and continued, "Whatever you do, you can't stop her effect. For an example, Skill Drain. You pay 1000 life points to negate the effects of all face-up monsters on the field. However, Laughing Octopus can bypass it and keep on using the effect, even if Skill Drain is in play. Of course when she mimics' a card; that will be only be the time its effect will be negated, but when it becomes Laughing Octopus again; its effect will still be in play. Do you understand?"

Joey: I think so…

"You better because I'm not going to explain it again," glared Seto.

Joey: Why you helping me anyways Kaiba?

"Please Wheeler, don't hold your breath. I have no intention of helping you. The only reason I told you this was because I believe you're puny mind couldn't comprehend what she was telling you. Besides, like I have a choice really. The stakes are too high, especially when my brother and your sister's life are in danger. If there was nothing to worry about, I would just be standing here, laughing at you," said Seto.

Joey: Same ol' rich boy…

Beatrice: Now Laughing Octopus, attack!

Beatrice's goblins attacked Joey's goblins and destroyed them like they were nothing. Once Joey's field was clear, Beatrice's goblins placed themselves in defense position and then ended her turn. Joey drew his card and gave out a grin.

Joey: Say goodbye to that mean-mean octopus! I summon Little-Winguard! Go attack that monster bud!

**Little-Winguard – Atk/1400 Def/1800**

A small monster appeared on the field dressed in dark violet clothing and was wielding a small sword and shield. The only thing you could see was its yellow eyes under its 'hat/helmet'. Little-Winguard then attacked and destroyed Beatrice's Goblin Attack Force. Joey gave out a laugh as he destroyed her monster, but his laughter quickly died out as Laughing Octopus appeared back on the field.

Joey: What the hell! I destroyed it!

Beatrice: Yes and no Wheeler. Were you not paying attention? Laughing Octopus copied Goblin Attack Force, thus becoming the card itself. When you destroyed it, you brought back to the field. Think of it as a camouflage, hiding itself in plain sight only to reemerge with no scratches.

"I get it," said Duke. Everyone turned their heads to face Duke and like always, he always seems to know what is going on during duels, "Think of it as two monsters in one card. Joey destroyed Goblin Attack Force, but like Beatrice said, it's only a disguise. If Joey wants to fully get rid of Laughing Octopus, he needs to attack twice in the same turn or else it will just keep on doing what it is doing."

"Almost like union monsters. Think of my X Y and Z cards," said Seto.

"Exactly. You destroy 1 card, you only destroy the equip card, but not the monster in play," stated Duke.

"Oh come on Joey! Tear this chick apart!" yelled Tristan.

Joey: Easy for you to say…I end my turn, not without switching my monster to defense position of course.

Beatrice: My turn now. I play the magic card, Metal Gear!

**Metal Gear**

**(Continuous Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if "Liquid's Insurrection" is on your field. If "Liquid's Insurrection" is not on your side of the field, destroy this card. As long as this card is on your side of the field, you can special summon cards with the name "Metal Gear" in it by paying 100 of your life points per star level.**

Beatrice: I summon, Metal Gear – Suicide Gekko!

**Metal Gear – Suicide Gekko**

**Level: 6**

**(Earth/Mecha/Effect)**

**Sacrifice this card to destroy a monster card controlled by your opponent. You lose life points from half of this card's original attack power and your opponent loses half of his/her life points from half of the selected card's original attack power. If your opponent has no monsters on his/her side of the field and this card attacks his/her life points directly, you can destroy this card to inflict damage to your opponent life points by doubling this card's original attack power. You lose no life points by doing this effect.**

**Atk/1500 Def/1000**

As Beatrice summoned her monster, a tall machine creature appeared on the field. It had a mechanical "head" and body, each separated and connected by a small joint, and the machine had two long legs with clawed feet. To Joey, it almost seemed like it was a living machine.

**Metal Gear – Suicide Gekko – Atk/2000 Def/1000 **

**Beatrice's LP: 7300**

Beatrice: Now Laughing Octopus! Mimic Suicide Gekko!

Joey: Sorry Beatrice! Going to have to stop you right there! Activate trap card, Celebrations of Creation!

**Celebrations of Creation**

**(Trap Card)**

**This card can only be activated during your opponent's turn. When a Monster has been Special Summoned by the effect of a Monster, Magic, or Trap Card, immediately end your opponent's turn.**

Joey: Which means your octopus lady can't mimic another monster card and leaving it vulnerable for attacking! Now it's my turn! I draw! I summon The Fiend Megacyber! If ya have 2 more monsters than I do, I can special summon without any tributes! After that, I summon the Blue Flame Swordsman!

**The Fiend Megacyber – Atk/2200 Def/1200**

**Blue Flame Swordsman – Atk/1800 Def/1600**

Joey: After that, I activate my trap card, Blast with Chain!

**Blast with Chain**

**(Trap Card)**

**After activation, this card is treated as an Equip Card that increases the ATK of the equipped monster by 500 points. Equip a monster on your side of the field with this card. If this card is destroyed by the effect of another card while it is an Equip Card, select 1 card on the field and destroy it.**

Joey: I equip it to Blue Flame Swordsman, increasing its attack to 2300!

**Blue Flame Swordsman – Atk/2300 Def/1600**

Joey: Go Fiend Megacyber! Attack Suicide Gekko and Blue Flame Swordsman, attack Laughing Octopus!

Both of Joey's monsters attacked Beatrice's monsters, destroying them out of sight. Joey's friends cheered for his successful attack, happy to see him turning the tides of this battle. Seto just stood where he was, his arms crossed over his chest while Bakura had his hands in this coat pocket, showing off his evil grin. Joey rubbed his nose and gave Beatrice his victory symbol, but the female duelist just stood there silently, as if nothing ever happened.

**Beatrice's LP: 4800**

"Ah yeah! Joey has this in the bag!" smiled Tea.

"No way is he going to lose now! Serenity and Mokuba will be safe!" laughed Tristan.

Joey: This duel is mine Beatrice!

Beatrice: Stupid boy. You think just because you destroy one of my BB monsters, you're going to win this duel? I still haven't even summoned my little trump card yet! I draw! I play monster reborn to bring back Haven Troopers! After that, I sacrifice it to summon Raging Raven!

**B&B - Raging Raven**

**Level: 8**

**(Dark/Soldier/Effect)**

**If you have "B&B Corps" on your side of the field, you only need to tribute 1 monster. This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card's attack and defense power cannot be increased or decreased. This card's effect cannot be negated by any other card effects. Only 1 "B&B" monster can be on the field at a time. Once per turn, you can destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field and send them to the graveyard. Your opponent then loses 500 of his/her life points by the number of monsters destroyed by this card's effect. This card cannot attack when this effect has been used. Once this card is destroyed, instead of sending it to the graveyard, remove it from play.**

**Atk/2500 Def/2000**

Beatrice summoned her monster and a woman appeared, wearing what appeared to be metal armor and wore some kind of belt that was wrapped around her stomach. She had mechanical wings with missiles attached to it and was wielding a grenade launcher on one hand. She gave off a loud angry roar and flew up in the air, aiming her grenade launcher at Joey.

Beatrice: Raging Raven! Destroy all monsters on Joey's field!

Raging Raven spread her wings wide open, aiming her missiles towards the two monsters. She quickly fired them and wiped out Joey's field, leaving no trace of any monsters at all. Joey clinched his teeth angrily at the loss of his monsters as well as his life points.

**Joey's LP: 7000**

"Joey may have lost life points, but he still is in the game right?" asked Michaela, "I mean he still has more life points than Beatrice."

"That can quickly change if Wheeler isn't careful. I swear, if he loses this one I'm going to pummel him until there is nothing left of him," glared Seto.

Beatrice: Since I destroyed your monster equipped with Blast with Chain, but not the card itself, its effect isn't activated.

Joey: Yeah, but destroying Blue Flame Swordsman allows me to Special Summon the original Flame Swordsman onto the field from my hand, deck, or graveyard! So come on out! Flame Swordsman!

Joey summoned his monster and a man in blue and red clothing appeared on the field, wielding a huge red colored sword with his two hands. Beatrice could only give off a smirk and shook her head, laughing at Joey.

**Flame Swordsman – Atk/1800 Def/1600**

Beatrice: One of your signature cards from what I heard. Hate to point this out to you little Joey, but your monster is still weak compared to my Raging Raven. However I would like to see what you are going to do with it. I end my turn.

Joey: Now ya are asking for it! I draw! I play the magic card, Shield and Sword!

**Shield and Sword**

**(Magic Card)**

**Switch the original ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters on the field until the end of this turn. Any additions and subtractions to ATK and DEF due to card effects are applied to the new ATK and DEF. Monsters Summoned after this card's activation are excluded.**

**Flame Swordsman – Atk/1600 Def/1800**

**Raging Raven – Atk/2000 Def/2500**

Beatrice: Cute Wheeler. A nice attempt, but it failed. My monster is still stronger than yours.

Joey: Not done yet! I sacrifice Flame Swordsman for Jinzo!

**Jinzo**

**Level: 6**

**(Dark/Machine/Effect)**

**Trap Cards, and their effects, cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap Cards on the field are negated.**

**Atk/2400 Def/1500**

Joey: Now stop me if my math is wrong, but isn't 2400 higher than 2000?

Beatrice: …

Joey: What's that? Its right you say? Well then, if that's the case, Jinzo! Attack Raging Raven!

Jinzo fired lasers out of his eyes and destroyed Raging Raven, removing it from the field. Joey gave another smirk for his victory over the monster, but his smirk was quickly gone when he heard Beatrice laughing hysterically.

**Beatrice's LP: 4400**

Joey: What's so funny?

Beatrice: Joey, have you forgotten? I own the Dark Millennium Ring. I know what's going to happen. Even though it may appear that you're winning, very soon the tables will quickly turn. Just you wait.

Joey: Okay crazy lady, whatever. I end my turn.

Beatrice: I draw. I play Premature Burial to bring back my Haven Troopers one more time and after that I sacrifice it to summon Crying Wolf!

Joey: Jeez! Another animal? How many do you have?

**B&B - Crying Wolf**

**Level: 8**

**(Dark/Soldier/Effect)**

**If you have "B&B Corps" on your side of the field, you only need to tribute 1 monster. This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card's attack and defense power cannot be increased or decreased. This card's effect cannot be negated by any other card effects. Only 1 "B&B" monster can be on the field at a time. Once per turn, you can choose one of the following effects:**

**You can destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field. By using this effect, this card cannot attack during the Battle Phase. Trap cards cannot be activated when this effect is in play.**

**You can attack your opponent's life points directly. Trap cards cannot be activated when this effect is in play. **

**At the end of your turn, you can switch this card into defense position. Once this card is destroyed, instead of sending it to the graveyard, remove it from play.**

**Atk/2500 Def/3000**

**Beatrice's LP: 3600**

A metal wolf appeared on the field, giving out a crying howl. The back of it started to open and a female soldier appeared from the inside of it. A huge rail gun appeared as well and was aiming directly at Jinzo and through it towards Joey. Beatrice had a wicked grin on her face and pointed her finger towards the blonde duelist.

Beatrice: Now it's time to step up my game. It's time you know why I'm the second most powerful duelist in the general rank! I play the magic card, Syringe!

**Syringe**

**(Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you have 4000 life points or below. When this card is played, one of the effects is activated:**

**If there is no 'Syringe' magic card in your graveyard, the current life points you have is doubled.**

**If you have 1 'Syringe' magic card in your graveyard, increase your life points by 1000.**

**If you have 2 'Syringe' magic cards in your graveyard, increase your life points by 500.**

**Beatrice's LP: 7200**

"Her life points have been nearly restored!" yelled Michaela.

"Oh man, this is not good," groaned Duke.

Beatrice: So long as Jinzo remains on the field, no trap cards can be used right? A double edged sword…I LOVE IT! Crying Wolf! Attack Wheeler's life points directly!

Crying Wolf aimed her rail gun towards Joey and fired her weapon. It released some kind of electrical charge and headed straight to the blond duelist. The electrical attack hit Joey, affecting his entire body. Joey groaned in pain and was kneeling on the floor, trying to fight off the pain. After Crying Wolf attacked, the female soldier quickly hid herself inside her metal wolf and Beatrice continued to laugh as she watched Joey cry in pain on the ground.

**Joey's LP: 4500**

Beatrice: Where is your big talk now Wheeler? I told you underestimating me will be your downfall.

Joey: It isn't over yet…not until the fat lady sings. I draw…and set one card face-down in defense position. I'll end my turn from there…

Beatrice: I know how this will go. I draw and then I'll make Crying Wolf attack your life points directly again. Crying Wolf! You know what to do!

Crying Wolf appeared once more out of her metal wolf, giving off another crying howl. She raised her rail gun and fired at Wheeler, releasing another electrical charge. Joey was zapped once more and had both kneels on the ground. He placed his palms flat on the ground, groaning in pain, and trying to breath. He felt like he was being suffocated. He then saw the female soldier once again hide inside her metal wolf, protecting her from any attacks that would harm her.

**Joey's LP: 2000**

"Joey!" yelled Yugi.

"I can't watch," said Tea as she covered her face with her hands.

"Oh no, Seto!" cried Michaela as she looked at Seto.

Seto was grinding his teeth against each other and clenching his fist tightly. He swung his fist across and started to yell at Joey, "Wheeler! This is unacceptable! Get you act together and finish her!"

Joey: All…part of…the plan…rich boy.

Joey got back on his feet and shook his head, trying to shake off the pain. He had to keep on fighting till the end, no, until he won. He drew his next card and showed off his grin towards Beatrice.

Joey: Now things are about to go my way! Flip summon my face-down card to reveal Red Eyes B. Chick!

A small red egg appeared on the field and started to hatch. A small black dragon appeared out of the egg, giving out a soft roar. It burped out a tiny fireball and fell out of its egg. Tea and Michaela were squealing in joy, saying how cute the baby red eyes was while Beatrice tilted her head in confusion.

Joey: Now I'll send this little guy to the graveyard so he'll be big and strong and become the Red Eyes B. Dragon!

The baby chick started to glow white and soon the white light covered the baby dragon completely. It then started to grow bigger and its wings were spread. As the light died out, a huge black dragon appeared on the field, giving out a huge roar.

**Red Eyes B. Dragon – Atk/2400 Def/2000**

Joey: But wait, there's more! I play the magic card, Pot of Greed! I equip Dragon Treasure to my Red Eyes!

**Dragon Treasure **

**(Equip Magic Card)**

**Increase the ATK and DEF of a Dragon-Type monster equipped with this card by 300 points.**

**Red Eyes – Atk/2700 Def/2300**

Joey: Last by not least, I play Stop Defense! I select 1 monster that's in defense position and switch it to attack position instead! I of course pick the only defense monster on the field, your Crying Wolf! Now for the big bang attack! Red Eyes, attack Crying Wolf and Jinzo, attack her life points directly!

Crying Wolf switched to attack position, bringing out the female soldier from hiding. Red Eyes growled and released a huge fireball from its mouth, destroying Crying Wolf in an instant. Once the field was clear, Jinzo fired his laser eyes towards Beatrice, hitting her directly.

**Beatrice's LP: 4600**

"For a minute there, I thought he was about to lose it," sighed Duke in relief.

"Joey!" cried Serenity in happiness.

Joey: This duel will soon be mine Beatrice…I'll make sure no harm comes to my sister or Mokuba!

"Keep it up man! Show her who is the boss!" grinned Tristan as he pumped his fist up in the air.

Beatrice: Hahahaha! You still fricken don't get it do you Wheeler? I haven't even summoned my trump card yet! If you're done with your little pre-victory celebration, I would like to start my turn.

Joey: Go ahead, but once I get rid of your monster and attack your life points, you'll be one step closer to losing this match!

Beatrice: I draw and set one card face-down in defense position. It's your move.

Joey: Piece of cake. I draw and I'll make Jinzo attack!

Jinzo fired his lasers towards the face-down monster and it revealed to be Haven Troopers. It was easily destroyed, but was quickly brought back thanks to its effect and Liquid's Insurrection. Joey got angry and attacked Haven Troopers once more with his Red Eyes, destroying it easily, but again, it was quickly brought back to the field.

"Joey can't destroy that monster as long as that field card is in play. So how is he supposed to destroy it?" asked Tea.

"I don't know," mumbled Yugi nervously.

Beatrice: Now it's my turn. I draw and sacrifice my Haven Troopers to summon Ares – The East Knight of War!

Haven Troopers disappeared from the field and huge blazing fire appeared on the field. It formed a circle where the monster once was and inside the fiery circle was a portal. As the portal was open, two hands appeared out of it and seemed like it was trying to pull itself out of the portal. A figure soon jumped out of the portal and went high into the air. The figure then came crashing down like a comet and landed inside the fiery circle. The fire grew immensely huge and it wasn't too long until it became smaller. Once the fire died out, a heavy dark-red armored knight appeared on the field. He had a long red cape that touched the ground and in both hands he wielded a long sword and a shield. He wore a helmet that covered up his face entirely, showing only his fiery eyes and somehow, he was breathing fire out of his mask.

**Ares – The East Knight of War**

**Level: 6**

**(Dark/Warrior/Effect)**

**This card gains 500 Atk points for every monster on the field, excluding this card. Whenever this card attacks and destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 100 points of damage to your opponents life points equal to the number of stars. **

**Atk/2000 Def/2000**

Beatrice: Thanks to Liquid's Insurrection, Ares gains 500 attack points and since you have two monsters on the field, he gains 1000 attack points! Making his total strength 3500!

**Ares – Atk/3500 Def/2000**

Beatrice: Ares! Destroy Jinzo!

Ares gave out a roar and rose his sword up into the air. It then started to glow red and then burst into flames. He dashed towards Jinzo with great haste and cut the monster in half, destroying it with ease. Joey flinched and began to grow nervous as his life points began to drop down, nearly to zero. He felt like he was really going to lose this duel and lose his sister.

**Joey's LP: 300**

Beatrice: What a shame. There is no way you make a comeback from this Joey Wheeler. Any last words you want to say before I destroy you?

Joey: …Is it really over?

_You're going to give up like that? You faced many obstacles and thou prevailed through. This wretched woman is nothing! Win this for the safety of your sister!_

Joey: No…it's not over yet! Like I said, not by a long shot!

Beatrice: Give it up already! I told you I can see into the future. Tell you what, I'll give you a spoiler alert. The next card you draw is Treasure of Destiny. You play it and roll a three. You draw three cards and one of them is Release Restraint. The other is Monster Reborn and Baby Dragon. You have nothing useful that can stop my knight card!

Joey: Why don't I see for myself?

Beatrice: Fine. Go right ahead…

Joey: I draw! I play the magic card Treasure of Destiny!

**Treasure of Destiny**

**(Magic Card)**

**Roll a six-sided dice. Draw cards equal to the dice result, then remove cards in your deck from play equal to the number of cards you drew from this card's effect.**

A white die appeared in the air and crashed onto the ground. It started to roll and landed on a three, just as Beatrice said it would. Seeing this, the female duelist began to laugh, watching Joey's pathetic attempt to change his fate. Joey ignored her and drew three cards from the top of his deck and removed from play three extra cards.

Beatrice: What did you draw?

Joey: Like you said, Release Restraint and Monster Reborn.

Beatrice: I told you so little Wheeler.

Joey: But I didn't draw Baby Dragon.

Beatrice: What? Oh I see, trying to play a trick on me aren't you Wheeler? What a sad attempt, denying what has been written in stone.

Joey: Is this lying?

Joey showed Beatrice a magic card, but not just any magic card. It had a picture of a red dragon, one that Beatrice had never seen before. Beatrice had fear on her face, she didn't know what it could do and was worried what Joey was about to do with it.

Joey: First up! I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight! After that I play Release Restraint to summon Gearfried the Swordmaster in attack position!

**Gearfried the Swordmaster**

**Level: 7**

**(Light/Warrior/Effect)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Release Restraint". Whenever an Equip Card is equipped onto this card, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.**

**Atk/2600 Def/2200**

Joey: Then I play the Claw of Hermos! This little beauty allows me to combine this card with any monster on my side of the field, making it into a equip spell card. So I'll use Hermos and my Red Eyes to become Red Eyes B. Dragon Sword, equipping to Gearfried!

As Joey placed his magic card onto the field, a huge red dragon appeared on the field. It gave out a huge roar and fused with Red Eyes to become a long black sword. Geafried grabbed the sword and pointed the blade towards Ares, destroying it instantly.

**Red Eyes B. Dragon Sword**

**(Equip Magic Card)**

"**The Claw of Hermos" + "Red Eyes B. Dragon"**

**This card can only be equipped to a Warrior-type monster. Increase the Atk of the equipped monster by 1000 points, then by another 500 points for every Dragon-type monster on the field.**

**Gearfried the Swordmaster – Atk/3600 Def/2200**

Joey: One last move. I play Monster Reborn to bring back Ares to my side of the field. It may not get that extra 500 attack boost from the field card, but at least it'll gain another 500 attack monster since I have one monster on the field.

Ares was brought back to Joey's side of the field, giving out a roar as it made its appearance once more. Beatrice just stood there, motionless and speechless, unsure of what to do or say. It was as if her mind was somewhere else.

**Ares – Atk/2500 Def/2000**

Joey: Gearfried! Ares! Attack her life points directly!

Beatrice: This can't be happening…this can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

Both warriors dashed off towards Beatrice, raising their swords up in the air. Beatrice snapped her eyes wide open and gave out a loud scream of frustration into the air, refusing what was happening. Her scream quickly came into a stop as Gearfried and Ares slashed their swords at her, making her life point's drop down to zero.

**Beatrice's LP: 0**

"He won! He won! He won!" laughed Tristan.

"Way to go Joey!" said Duke, showing of a grin.

"Whew! Thought I was a goner for sure," laughed Joey nervously and tiredly.

Joey then gave a startled jump as he saw Beatrice slowly dissolving away into the air. She just stood there, staring up into the night sky, not knowing pieces of her was disappearing. She then gave a wicked grin and started to laugh hysterically.

"I lost. I can't believe it," laughed Beatrice as she continued to stare up in the night sky. She looked at Joey and removed her Dark Millennium Necklace, throwing it on the ground towards Joey's feet. She then threw him her Ares card at him, which he quickly caught. She then shook her head towards Joey and spoke, "I don't care anymore. I'm done with this all-men club, but do I feel sorry for you and your friends."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Joey in confusion.

"You'll see...when the time comes," grinned Beatrice. She looked at the black robed duelist that was holding Serenity hostage and gave him a wink and a seducing smile, "I'll be watching you, beloved."

After that, Beatrice completely dissolved away, leaving no trace of her whatsoever. The black robed duelist was clenching his teeth angrily, but of course no one could see it as he had his hood on and the shadow was covering most of his face.

"Hey! Joey won the duel so release Mokuba and Serenity," yelled Michaela.

The first black robed duelist released his grip on Serenity and the second black robed duelist handed the unconscious Mokuba to her. The two robed duelists than took a few steps back and Serenity quickly ran to her brother, while Seto ran to her and took Mokuba off of her arms. Serenity clenched to her brother's shirt while Joey held onto her tightly to show her he wasn't going to let go of her.

"So what now?" glared Yugi as he stared at the two robed duelists.

"You wanna pick a fight with us, punks?" yelled Duke.

"Yugi Moto, you should hurry home," said one of the robe duelists.

"What? If you think we are going to run away from this, you are sadly mistaken!" yelled Tea.

"We're not suggesting that. All I'm saying is that he should hurry home," replied the robed duelist.

The robed duelist than raised his hand behind him and a huge black portal appeared where they were. The two slowly retreated into the portal, disappearing inside, and closing the portal behind them. Serenity finally calmed down and let go of her grip on Joey, while Joey did the same. He picked up the Dark Millennium Necklace that was on the ground and stuffed it in his pocket as slid his new card into his deck.

"Jeez, I wonder how they keep doing that? Opening portals and stuff?" asked Tristan.

"Who cares! The important matter is that Serenity is safe and so is Mokuba. You're welcome by the way rich boy," said Joey as gave a smirk towards Seto, though his only response was a growl from him.

Yugi however was lost in his thoughts, something what that robed duelist said to him.

_'He said I should hurry home, but didn't mean it as running away from this,'_ thought Yugi. Then it hit him. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. He broke into a sprint and left the group.

"Yugi! Hey! Where ya goin'?" yelled Joey.

"We need to go to the game shop!" yelled Yugi, "I think my grandpa might be in danger!"

Everyone had a worried expression on their faces and quickly followed Yugi. Michaela looked at Seto and saw him give her a nod that they should follow. Bakura had a devilish smirk on his face and was slowly following them. This was becoming quite a show to watch for him.

* * *

Yugi and the gang quickly reached the game shop and saw that the lights were out. He was calling out towards his grandpa, but there was no response. He just about to open the door until he heard a groan somewhere outside. He was about to head towards the sound until he saw a huge robed figure coming from the side of the store and in one hand, he was dragging Solomon Moto on the ground by his collar. Yugi had an angry expression on his face and the robed figure drop the old man onto the ground.

"We meet again boy," said the mysterious figure softly.

There was a bright light coming out of the puzzle and the pharaoh was in control. He too had an angry expression on his face and pointed his finger towards the mysterious man, "Reveal yourself!"

The robed duelist lowered his hood and it was a face Yami could not forget, especially when he had a Dark Millennium Eye where his right eye used to be.

"SIGMA!"

"Nameless pharaoh," mumbled Sigma.

"I see that Aeru is becoming more bold and attacking everyone now?" asked Yami angrily.

"Does it matter at all?" asked Sigma.

"You are here for a rematch? Are you going to cheat with your Millennium Eye?"

"No. I will fight you with honor. No powers."

"The pharaoh beat you once! He'll beat you again," yelled Tea.

"I was merely holding my strength. You only saw one of my aeons. I have powerful aeons in my deck that can challenge your gods," replied Sigma casually.

"So you were just testing me. Seeing what I was capable of? You do not underestimate me Sigma," glared Yami as he pulled out his duel-disk.

"Maybe so, but not this time. I will not underestimate you now. This will mark as our one true duel!" yelled Sigma as he pulled out his black colored duel-disk, "Allow me give you my proper name! I am Sigma Zaleous! I am one of the four dark generals that serve under Master Aeru. I am also the most powerful among the four, serving as second in command in the Dark Hands Organization! I am your judge and your executioner! Give me the honor of sending you into complete oblivion!"

**End of Chapter 14**

**Next Chapter – Sigma, the Aeon Duelist**

Ah crap. Finally I'm done with this stupid chapter. I think this might be the longest one ever. I couldn't update because I had spring classes and was really busy with class work and also I'm taking summer courses (a double pain). I also had a big storm that took out power for two-three days and I was out on an important trip. I also wasn't too sure on how to create the duel, namely for Beatrice. She was a complete bitch (literally and also creating her Metal Gear Solid deck). I'm very sorry everyone. What I should have was first work on the story and then post it, that way I can update weekly instead of working on a chapter, update, then work on a chapter, and update again. I also shouldn't be working on two other projects at once, my FF7 and FF7 x Inuyasha crossover story. I bit off more than I can chew.

Also, namely, the reason why it also takes so long is because of the duels. I always try to recreate a duel scene like the ones in the manga or in the anime. I know I don't have to, but for this type of story, it kinda needs one. I mean if I put it like this:

_Joey and Beatrice began to duel. It was a very long and tough duel, but in the end, Beatrice lost and Joey won._

It doesn't sound very good and it will feel very rushed or…what's the word, plainly stupid? I don't know, but I also don't really know how to work around it, so I sorta have to deal with it. Well actually, you guys can just skip through it, ignoring it if you want to. You don't really have to read the duel. It's just me that has to deal with the pain in writing the scene.

Anyways, enough ranting, I'm already working on the next chapter. Hopefully it won't be as bad as this chapter since we already know what kind of duel it will be. Hope you guys enjoyed it and will leave a review. Again, sorry for the long update! LATER GATORS!


	16. Sigma, the Aeon Duelist

Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry for not updating like FOREVER! I am so sorry. Life is just a pain you know? Well, I'm going to stop. I'm sure you guys wanna know what goes on so I'll start talking again at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Sigma, the Aeon Duelist**

"Are you ready nameless pharaoh?" asked Sigma as he spoke calmly, revealing his black duel-disk under his long sleeve.

"Before we begin Sigma, I must ask you what Aeru is planning. I know there must be more to it than just revenge," asked Yami in a serious tone, "And what is your part in all this? Why do you serve him?"

"It does not concern you pharaoh," replied Sigma calmly, "However if you really want to know, you must beat me."

"Then so be it! Let's duel," growled Yami as he placed his duel-disk on.

**Yami's LP: 8000**

**Sigma's LP: 8000**

Sigma: The honor is all yours. I will let you make the first move.

Yami: Fine. I draw! I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode!

**Gazelle (Earth/Beast) Level: 4 – Atk/1500 Def/1200**

Yami: Then I will set a card and end my turn.

Sigma: I draw! I summon The Summoner's Guardian in attack mode!

**The Summoner's Guardian**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**This card gains an extra 100 "Atk" and "Def" points for every other "The Summoner's Guardian" that is on the field, excluding this card. As long as this card remains on the field and you control "Aeon Summoner", that card cannot be targeted by trap, magic, or monster effect cards that is controlled by your opponent and cannot be targeted during the battle phase as long as this card remains on the field.**

**Atk/1800 Def/1500**

Sigma: You remember this card in our last duel right pharaoh? Next up I will set two cards face down. Now, I will attack your Gazelle!

Yami: You activated my trap card! Zero Gravity! All face-up monsters on the field change their battle position.

Sigma: Then that will be it for now. I end my turn.

Yami: I draw! I sacrifice Gazelle to call forth, my Summoned Skull!

**Summoned Skull (Dark/Fiend) Level: 6 – Atk/2500 Def/1200**

Yami: Go Summoned Skull! Attack Sigma's monster!

Sigma: I activate my trap card, Negate Attack!

"Man, this fight is getting intense. Just look at this duel," said Duke as he was watching the duel.

"Come on! Beat this guy!" yelled Tristan.

Sigma: Enough of this. It's time you witness the power of my Aeons pharaoh! I draw and summon Aeon Summoner. After that I play the magic card, Hymn of Fayth – The Burning Beast!

**Aeon Summoner – Atk/1000 Def/500**

**Hymn of Fayth – The Burning Beast**

**(Spell Card)**

**This card can only be played if you control an "Aeon Summoner" on your side of the field. Pay 500 of your life points to Special Summon "Ifrit – Aeon of Fire" from your hand, deck, or graveyard onto the field in either attack or defense position.**

**Sigma's LP: 7500**

Sigma: Come forth, Ifrit – Aeon of Fire!

Sigma summoned a familiar monster onto the field and as soon as Sigma played his magic card, the Aeon caller began to do its dance, just as he once did when he summoned Yojimbo. A fiery circle appeared in front of the summoner and a giant rock pillar emerged out of the circle that seemed to be on fire. The rock soon broke apart and revealed a huge brown skin beast-like creature with long horns and red fur that almost look like actual flames. It also seem to be wearing some jewelry like a necklace dangling down around it, some kind of "earring" but on its horn, and wore a solid gold wristbands on its front pastern.

**Ifrit – Aeon of Fire**

**Level: 5**

**(Fire/Beast/Effect)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by using "Hymn of Fayth – The Inferno Guardian". When this card attacks, trap cards controlled by your opponent cannot be activated.**

**Atk/2100 Def/1500**

Sigma: I now flip my face down card to reveal the magic card, Power Sphere, and use it on Ifrit!

**Power Sphere**

**(Spell Card)**

**Select one monster on your side of the field. That monsters 'ATK' is increased by 500 points until the end of your turn.**

**Ifrit – Atk/2600 Def/1500**

Sigma: Go Ifrit! Attack his monster and I'll attack your life points with two of my other monsters!

Ifrit opened his mouth a giant fireball appeared in before him. He then smacked it towards Summoned Skull, easily destroying it. Once Yami lost his monster, Aeon Summoner and The Summoner's Guardian quickly attacked together, inflicting damage to Yami and lowering his life points.

**Yami's LP: 5100**

"Oh no!" cried Tea in fear as she saw Yami attacked by Sigma's creatures.

"Ah man! Yami got attacked and is already down to nearly half of his life points!" yelled Tristan.

"Fight ain't over yet! Come on pharaoh! Ya got this one!" cheered Joey.

Sigma: You disappoint me. I'm not using my dark powers and haven't yet tapped into my full strength. Is this the best that you can possibly give me nameless pharaoh? What a shame.

Yami: You are underestimating me Sigma! Let me show you what this deck is capable of! I draw! I play the magic card, Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack for three whole turns! After that, I set one card face down in defense mode and end my turn.

Sigma: Stalling? You are merely postponing the inevitable. I draw. I now play another spell card, Hymn of Fayth – The Ice Queen!

**Hymn of Fayth – The Ice Queen**

**(Spell Card)**

**This card can only be played if you control an "Aeon Summoner" on your side of the field. Pay 500 of your life points to Special Summon "Shiva – Aeon of Ice" from your hand, deck, or graveyard onto the field in either attack or defense position.**

**Sigma's LP: 7000**

Sigma: Come forth, Shiva – Aeon of Ice!

The Aeon Summoner once again performed a dance and raised his staff up in the air. Giant ice shaped-crystals came crashing down towards the ground from the sky and a tall female blue figure was slowly descending down behind the ice crystals. She merely brushed her left hand aside and the ice crystals broke apart into tiny little pieces, revealing herself to Yami.

Sigma: Go Shiva! Attack his face-down monster!

"Hey dumbass! You can't attack remember? Swords of Revealing Light is on the field!" yelled Joey as he saw Sigma trying to cheat.

Shiva slowly raised her right hand and snapped her fingers together, giving off a loud sound. All of a sudden, another giant ice shaped-crystal came crashing down and destroyed Yami's monster, which revealed to be Beaver Warrior.

Yami: Sigma! Explain yourself!

**Shiva – Aeon of Ice**

**Level: 6**

**(Water/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by using "Hymn of Fayth – The Ice Queen". This card is unaffected by spell cards controlled by your opponent.**

**Atk/2400 Def/1900**

Sigma: Shiva can bypass your Swords of Revealing Light. In fact, any spell card that you will use will be unaffected, whether she is only targeted or if it affects all monsters on the field.

"So much for the pharaoh's defense," mumbled Duke, "Even though Shiva is the only monster that can attack, Yami won't be able to summon a powerful monster if he keeps losing them to her."

'_You better find a way out of this mess Yugi,'_ thought Seto angrily.

Sigma: I believe one turn has passed. It's your move pharaoh.

Yami: Very well then! I draw and set another monster face-down!

Sigma: You disappoint me. I draw. Shiva, attack once more!

Shiva once again snapped her fingers, summoning another giant ice crystal and instantly destroy Yami's facedown monster, revealing it to be Feral Imp. Yami could only give out glare and a low growl as he felt helpless, not knowing what he can possibly do, except to just believe in the heart of the cards.

Sigma: Two turns have passed. Can you keep this up pharaoh?

Yami: Will just have to see won't we? I draw and set a monster facedown.

"This is rich! The pharaoh has backed himself into a corner with no way out!" laughed Bakura.

"Just wait and see! He'll get out of it. He has been in worse scenarios than this," replied Tea, trying to sound hopeful and positive.

Sigma: This fight will be mine. Shiva, you know what to do.

Shiva raised her hand once more and called forth a giant ice crystal, watching it crash towards Yami's monster. The ice crystal hit the face-down monster, but all of a sudden, the crystal broke apart in pieces and the face-down monster appeared unharmed.

Sigma: WHAT?!

Yami: Reveal face-down card, Big Shield Gardna!

**Big Shield Gardna**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**During either player's turn, when this face-down card (and no other cards) is targeted by a Spell Card: Change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate the Spell Card's activation. If this card is attacked, change it to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step.**

**Atk/100 Def/2600**

Yami: Now I must switch it to attack position, but at least it can still remain on the field for now. From that little stunt of yours, you lose two hundred of your life points.

**Sigma's LP: 6800**

Sigma: A small lost. Makes no difference.

Yami: You're going to be losing a lot more. I draw! I switch Big Shield Gardna into defense mode and play the magic card, Pot of Greed, allowing me draw two new cards! I then special summon Watapon in defense mode.

**Watapon**

**Level: 1**

**(Light/Fairy/Effect)**

**If this card is added from your Deck to your hand by a card effect, you can Special Summon this card.**

**Atk/200 Def/300**

Yami: After that I play the magic card, Raigeki, destroying all monsters on your side of the field!

Numerous amounts of lightning bolt came striking down; destroy all of Sigma's monsters. Shiva, however, was able to dodge it by putting up some kind of ice barrier in front of her, blocking the incoming attack.

Sigma: Have you forgotten? No spell cards can affect her, whether she is the one being targeted or not!

Yami: That's why I'm playing the magic card, Monster Reborn to bring back my Summoned Skull. Now my monster, attack Shiva!

A familiar monster appeared back on the field and gave out a loud roar towards Shiva, summoning a bolt of lightning and striking Shiva down. The ice spellcaster was quickly destroyed and Sigma once again lost a few life points.

**Sigma's LP: 6700**

Sigma: Again, a small lost. I am not worried.

"This guy is planning something I just know it," said Michaela, "He is just like the others. They always have something up their sleeve."

Sigma: I draw! I too play the magic card, Monster Reborn to bring back my Aeon Summoner. This time, I will sacrifice him in order to summon, High Aeon Summoner!

Yami: High Aeon Summoner?

Another spellcaster was summoned onto the field and its appearance was most different that the previous monster. It was instead a female summoner with long red hair, wearing a long white dress with an upper green garment.

**High Aeon Summoner**

**Level: 5**

**(Light/Spellcaster/Effect)**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card can only be summoned by sacrificing "Aeon Summoner" on your side of the field. This card is treated as "Aeon Summoner". When you play a spell card with the name "Hymn of Fayth" in it, you do not need to pay any life points. Also, this card increases the 'ATK' of all monsters with the name "Aeon" in it by 500 points as long as this card remains on your side of the field. Also, when an "Aeon" monster is on your side of the field, this card cannot be targeted by your opponent's cards.**

**Atk/500 Def/2000**

Yami: What!

Sigma: Next, I play the magic card, Hymn of Fayth – The Dragon King!

**Hymn of Fayth – The Dragon King**

**(Spell Card)**

**This card can only be played if you control an "Aeon Summoner" on your side of the field. Pay 500 of your life points to Special Summon "Bahamut – Aeon of Dragons" from your hand, deck, or graveyard onto the field in either attack or defense position.**

Sigma: Come forth, Bahamut – Aeon of Dragons!

The high Aeon summoner raised her wand above her and a giant creature came crashing down towards earth from the sky, almost like a meteor. It quickly raised itself up and landed on the ground hard, flat on its feet. It gave out a loud and powerful roar and crossed its arms over its chest, glaring towards Yami and his monsters.

**Bahamut – Aeon of Dragons**

**Level: 8**

**(Dark/Dragon/Effect)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by using "Hymn of Fayth – The Dragon King". This card can attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field during your Battle Phase. By using this effect, no other monster you control can attack. If you do not enter the Battle Phase for 5 turns, this card destroys all cards on your opponent's side of the field and sends them to the graveyard.**

**Atk/2500 Def/2200**

Sigma: Thanks to High Aeon Summoner, my monster's attack is increased!

**Bahamut – Aeon of Dragons – Atk/3000 Def/2200**

Sigma: Attack all of the pharaoh's monsters with Impulse!

Bahamut gave out another loud roar and created multiple dark energy balls, throwing them across the field and exploding in impact, destroying all of Yami's monsters in one strike. Once again, Yami was left with nothing on the field.

**Yami's LP: 4600**

Sigma: Little by little, you get closer to the edge of defeat. I wonder how long you will try to survive.

Yami: I still got plenty more of my life points left Sigma! I draw! I play the magic card, Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three new cards and discard two. I then play Premature Burial to summon Buster Blader onto the field that I just discarded!

**Buster Blader**

**Level: 7**

**(Earth/Warrior/Effect)**

**This card gains 500 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster your opponent controls or is in their graveyard.**

**Atk/2600 Def/2300**

Yami: Thanks to your dragon type Aeon, my Buster Blader earns 500 attack points, just enough to bring it down!

**Buster Blader – Atk/3100 Def/2300**

Yami: Go Buster Blader! Destroy his monster

Buster Blader raised his blade and dashed towards Bahamut. He slashed at the monster, instantly destroy it. Sigma continued to remain silent as if unaffected on what just happened.

**Sigma's LP: 6600**

Sigma: I must say you are proving yourself to be powerful. You always have a card that can counter my cards, but there will be a point where you can't keep this up. I draw! Looks like I was right. I play the next magic card, Hymn of Fayth – The Eternal Despair!

**Hymn of Fayth – The Eternal Despair**

**(Spell Card)**

**This card can only be played if you control an "Aeon Summoner" on your side of the field. Pay 500 of your life points to Special Summon "Anima – Aeon of Darkness" from your hand, deck, or graveyard onto the field in either attack or defense position.**

"Is this guy just going to keep on spamming magic cards? Seriously! HEY! Try something different for once!" yelled Michaela angrily.

The high summoner once again raised her wand and a giant anchor appeared out of the sky and opened a portal as soon as it crashed onto the ground. It then hooked on something as the link became tight and slowly began to pull something up. It pulled out a head of a demon, wrapped in bandages with a bleeding eye, and arms wrapped around its neck. The chain continued to pull out the demon with its "wings" and arms confined by more chains. The hook released the demons head and only the upper demon was shown as the lower half was still trapped in the portal. It gave out a terrible screech, like it was crying in pain. Everyone couldn't believe what they saw before them, not even Bakura. Yami was sweat dropping, completely frozen, and speechless as he stared at the monster. It was hard to believe a card like this was even made, even if it was made by Aeru himself.

"Okay. Never mind. Forget what I said," whimpered Michaela as she witnessed the creature.

"Joey, I'm scared," whimpered Serenity as she moved closer to her brother as he responded simply but holding her tightly.

Yami: What…what is that?

Sigma: A card that can rival with the gods themselves.

**Anima – Aeon of Darkness**

**Level: 10**

**(Dark/Fiend/Effect)**

**This card cannot be Normal Summed or Flipped Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by using "Hymn of Fayth – The Eternal Despair". This card can destroy 1 monster on the field and remove it from play without activating any trap cards. By using this effect, you cannot enter the Battle Phase. When this card attacks during your Battle Phase, double this cards original attack power by paying 3000 of your life points. By using this effect, no other monster can attack and you automatically end your turn.**

**Atk/3000 Def/3000**

Sigma: Of course there is my High Summoner's effect bonus as well.

**Anima – Aeon of Darkness - Atk/3500 Def/3000**

Sigma: The more I can bring down your life points, the better, even if it costs me my own life points! Anima! I sacrifice 3000 of my life points to increase your power!

**Sigma's LP: 3600**

**Anima – Aeon of Darkness – Atk/6500 Def/3000**

As Anima took away Sigma's life points, Sigma began to cry in agony. He had both knees on the ground, his head on the hard earth, and wrapped his arm around his stomach, trying to off the pain. Everyone was wondering what was happening to him, but then Yami quickly focused his attention back towards the giant fiend in front of him. Its eye started to glow brightly and released a huge energy towards Buster Blader. There was a huge explosion and Yami was slowly being pushed away from the impact. Yami growled in pain as he felt that power strike his life points and saw it quickly drop down.

**Yami's LP: 1200**

Sigma slowly got back on his feet and took deep breathes. He looked completely exhausted and still seemed to be trying to fight off the pain in him, but had a noticeable grin on his face as he saw Yami's life point's drop down to nearly a thousand.

Sigma: This duel is near to a close and I still have plenty of life points left. Your field is empty and there is no way you can beat my card. I won't even need to summon my knight for this duel.

Yami: This duel is far from over. Even if I had only one hundred life points, it still wouldn't be over. It's only over when one person reaches zero and I haven't reached zero just yet! I draw and play my magic card, Pot of Avarice! This card allows me to add five monster cards in my card back into my deck and add two new cards.

Yami quickly chose his five monsters and slid them back into his deck. After that, he quickly shuffled it and placed back into his duel-disk, drawing two new cards from the top.

Yami: You remember this card don't you Sigma? I play the magic card, The Three Magnet Warriors!

**The Three Magnet Warriors**

**(Spell Card)**

**Pay half of your life points to summon, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Beta the Magnet Warrior, and Gamma the Magnet Warrior from deck, hand, or graveyard onto the field in either attack or defense position. At the end of your turn when this card was played, remove from play the three monsters that were summoned by this card.**

Yami: I then sacrifice my three cards in order to summon, Slifer the Sky Dragon!

As the three magnet warriors disappeared, a huge red dragon with two mouths appeared out of the sky. It opened its lower mouth to give out a loud growl towards Anima, but the Aeon gave off a louder screech, trying to beat the Egyptian god card's battle cry.

"This duel is in the bag! The pharaoh has his god card on the field!" cheered Tristan.

"Bad news, its Slifer," replied Duke.

"What's wrong with Slifer?" asked Joey in confusion.

"Have you forgotten Wheeler? Why am I not surprised," groaned Seto in annoyance. He saw Joey give out a glare, but he paid no attention towards it, "Slifer is considered the weakest of the gods consider he can only get his power from the number of cards Yugi has and look how many cards he has."

**Slifer the Sky Dragon – Atk/3000 Def/3000**

"It's still not enough!" cried Tea.

"And unless he can think of something to draw more cards, this duel is over," continued Seto.

Sigma: I must say, I was a worried, thinking it would be Obelisk or even Ra, but since it is Slifer, this duel is over. There is nothing you can do to protect your card. Anima! I once again sacrifice three thousand of my life points to increase your power! Finish the fight!

**Sigma's LP: 600**

**Anima – Atk/6500 Def/3000**

Anima gathered some energy in its eye and released it towards Slifer. The gang gasped in fear as they saw the blast hit Slifer, smoke consuming it and Yami as well. The gang was speechless, hoping Yugi and the pharaoh was alright and even called out towards him, but there was no response. No one could see through the smoke and Sigma was trying to read his mind, to see if he had somehow survived the blast, but heard nothing, not even a single thought.

Sigma: Fight is over. I won.

?: Not exactly!

Sigma: HUH?!

As the smoke cleared out, everyone saw the pharaoh still standing on his feet and Slifer the Sky Dragon was still on the field unharmed. This time however, it wasn't the pharaoh as it was really little Yugi taking his place.

**Yami's LP: 1200**

Sigma: BUT HOW?! After the attack, I read your mind and heard not a single thought! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?!

Yugi: Easy. It was just like Duelist Kingdom all over again when we faced Pegasus and his Millennium Eye. We kind of like to call it, Operation Mind Switch.

Sigma: THAT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN HOW YOUR SURVIVED THE ATTACK!

Yugi: It was all thanks to this little guy here.

Yugi revealed a card towards Sigma and showed it was a Kuriboh, but a special kind of Kuriboh. It seemed bigger than the original Kuriboh and had long white fur, covering its eyes and feet. It was almost like a giant floating snowball.

**Grand Kuriboh**

**Level: 1**

**(Light/Fiend/Effect)**

**This effect can only be activated when one of your opponent's monsters attacks. When you use this effect, remove this card from play. You take no Battle Damage and your monster (if it is targeted) is not destroyed from your opponents attacking monster. Your opponent still continues his/her battle phase if he/she still has other monsters on the field.**

**Atk/300 Def/200**

Sigma: That's one annoying Kuriboh!

"Alright Yugi!" cheered Joey and Tristan as they hugged each other and jumping in glee. They quickly realized what they were doing and broke apart, shivering in disgust at what they just did.

"I told you he faced worse scenarios than this!" smiled Tea.

Yugi: Alright pharaoh, your turn. I'll let you finish this fight now.

Yugi closed his eyes and there was bright light coming from the Millennium Puzzle. The two switched places once more and Yami had a victory grin on his face.

Yami: Thanks partner. I owe you one.

Sigma: You still can't win! You'll only draw one card and it still won't be enough to beat my Aeon!

Yami: One card is all I need. I draw and play the magic card, The Eye of Timaeus! Merge with Slifer the Sky Dragon!

As Yami placed his magic card down, a huge blue dragon came sweeping down to the ground and "stood" next to Slifer on the battlefield. Timaeus and Slifer both gave out a loud roar and a bright light start to emit from the two of them. As soon as the light consumed them, they quickly merged and a bigger light was radiated across the field and everyone had to cover their eyes to avoid being blinded. Soon, the light began to die out and Sigma lowered his arms to see what happened. It took him awhile for his vision to return, but once it did, he stood in complete awe with his mouth wide open. A warrior appeared on the field wearing a red armor, pieces of it looked like it came from Slifer as his helmet had a similar appearance with Slifer's head and the armor had the same structure as the Egyptian god's body. His facial structure appeared very similar with the pharaoh's face as well except he had a scar over his right eye.

Yami: Behold! Legendary Knight Timaeus with Slifer Armor!

**Legendary Knight Timaeus (w/Slifer Armor)**

**Level: 12**

**(Divine/Divine-Warrior/Effect)**

"**The Eye of Timaeus" + "Slifer the Sky Dragon"**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Flipped. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with the two necessary cards listed above. This card is unaffected by monster effects, spell cards, and trap cards. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in both players hand. When a monster(s) is Normal, Flipped, or Special Summoned to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Attack Position, that monster(s) loses 2000 ATK, then if its ATK has been reduced to 0 as a result, destroy it. If it is in the field in face-up Defense Position, that monster(s) loses 2000 DEF, then if its DEF has been reduced to 0 as a result, destroy it.**

**Atk/? De/?**

"Holy crap really? Both players' hands? That's insane!" laughed Joey, "So if Yugi has two cards and Sigma has 3 cards, that would mean-"

Yami: This card has 5000 attack points!

**Timaeus (Slifer Armor) – Atk/5000 Def/5000**

Yami: Finish this fight!

Timaeus gave out a battle cry and waved his sword at Anima, destroy the creature with great ease. Sigma stood there speechless and lowered his head in shame. He had lost the duel and failed entirely.

**Sigma's LP: 0**

"Yugi won! Yugi won! Yugi won! Yugi won!" cheered Yugi's group of friends.

Michaela was in awe as she couldn't believe what she witnessed when the two creatures fused together. Seto was in complete shock as he didn't believe how much power that card had and Bakura, all he could was remain silent. Perhaps at the moment, it would be best for him to aid join the pharaoh than have him against him. If this version of Slifer was powerful, he hated to imagine Obelisk and Ra.

"Congratulations pharaoh. You have bested me in this duel," said Sigma calmly as the two duelists approached each other, "Allow me to introduce you to Odin, he is yours now."

"Sigma, the duel is over, now tell me what is it that you, my brother, and the others are up to," said Yami as he swiped the card out of Sigma's hand.

"Very well. A win is a win after all," replied Sigma, "Master Aeru is of course after revenge for what you have done with him. We of course have no quarrel with you, but we would do whatever Master Aeru orders and desires. We four are nothing more than nobodies. We lived as nobodies and will die as nobodies. We were casted aside by society and it was Master Aeru that welcomed us. He gave us something, a meaning to keep on living and to fight by his side."

"For what? The end of the world?" glared Joey.

"No. To fight and create a new world," corrected Sigma, "You may view him as a villain, but he is only getting what is rightfully his. After all, you did take away everything from him and left him with nothing. He was your only family, yet you banished him."

"I don't understand. What do you mean to fight and create a new world?" asked Yami.

Everyone gasped as they saw black mist appearing out of Sigma's body and took a step back. Sigma raised his arm to see himself dissolving away and it was the price to pay for losing a shadow game. He looked at the pharaoh once more and pointed his finger at him.

"If you continue to keep on fighting like this, you will eventually reach despair, just as I once did," said Sigma, "There is no light at the end of your tunnel and you will lose everyone and everything you hold dear."

"Sigma!" yelled Yami.

Before Yami could say anything, Sigma completely dissolved away and his Dark Millennium eye dropped onto the ground. Yami only stared as the last remains of mist dissolved away before picking it up. Although everyone was grossed out when Yami picked up an eyeball off the ground, Yami paid no attention and simply placed it in his pocket.

"Well, that's all four generals," said Yami.

"Meaning we have all four Dark Millennium Items and four knights from them," said Joey next.

"So where in the world are we supposed to find this Aeru guy anyways?" asked Seto as he didn't want to waste any time.

"Uh…guys? Something tells me we don't have to worry about that," said Tristan in fear.

"Why is that?" asked Serenity.

"Because he is already here," replied Tristan as he pointed his finger up in the air.

Everyone looked up towards the sky where Tristan was pointing and couldn't believe what they saw. Aeru was right above them, floating in mid-air with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a hateful look on his face as he saw the pharaoh and his group of friends still alive below him.

"Aeru!" growled Yami.

"Oh great! This guy can fly and teleport all over the place! Is there something he can't do?" asked Joey in annoyance.

"I am quite impressed you all beat my four generals, especially you little brother, beating my second in command, but honestly, I'm getting quite annoyed with you," glared Aeru.

"How long have you been there?"

"Just got here as soon as I felt Sigma's life force wearing away. Shame really, he was my most loyal servant," replied Aeru, "No matter, he played his part like everyone else. It's now my turn and be assured, I will make sure you lay on the ground, dead before me!"

**End of Chapter 15**

**Next Chapter – A Duel Among Brothers**

* * *

THANK GOD! I'M DONE! AH CRAP! YES! FINALLY! That was a pain in the ass. Great, another duel, three duels in a row! HOW FUN IS THAT?! But here is something special, for the next chapter, you guys can decide what deck I can give to Aeru to use against Yami. I was personally thinking of using a Transformer deck for him, but I'm not sure. I have so many ideas, but not sure what to use. If you have a better idea, list it down when you leave a review. Who knows, you might be lucky enough to have your idea written down in the next chapter.

Also, I'm still working on my two other stories, Final Fantasy VII: The Alter Project and The Swords of the Four Warriors. The Swords of the Four Warriors might be updated something around New Years day or after since I am already working on it so keep an eye out for a update!

Remember to leave a review, please and thank you! Merry Christmas everybody!

~GB


	17. A Duel Among Brothers

**Chapter 16 - A Duel Among Brothers**

Aeru slowly descended to the ground and extended his right arm out. Black mist soon appeared out of thin air and was spreading around his arm to a form a black colored duel-disk. Yami re-activated his duel-disk and prepared for another duel and hoped all this will fighting will come to an end.

"I will not let you win this Aeru! I don't know what you're planning to do with this 'world changing' plan of yours, but rest assured, I will not make that happen!" growled Yami.

"So it seems Sigma told you," said Aeru as he gave out a small sigh. He slowly shook his head and stared back at Yami with a huge grin on his face, "It doesn't matter. Regardless of you knowing my plan, this is where it all ends. "

"Let's duel and know this, I will win Aeru," replied Yami as he stared at Aeru with sheer determination. The only reply he received from Aeru was a soft chuckle.

**Yami's LP: 8000**

**Aeru's LP: 8000**

Aeru: I'll make the first move little brother. I'll show you what my cards can do. I summon my monster to the field, Izanagi – Persona of The Fool Arcana!

A tall figured wearing some kind of silver and a black trench coat-like appeared on the field, wielding a long handled sword. Yami could only stare at the creature, wondering what kind of monster Aeru summoned. He never saw anything like it, realizing the fact these cards were all uniquely made by Aeru himself, but still, something about this card made it different from the ones he saw from Beatrice and Sigma's deck.

Aeru: The Fool Arcana does not mean it can be taken so lightly. The Fool is the number zero. It is the void from which all other things begin.

**Izanagi – The Fool**

**Level: 4**

**(Light/Persona/Effect)**

**Once per turn, you can Special Summon "Jiraiya - The Magician", "Tomoe Gozen - The Chariot", "Konohana Sakuya – The Priestess", "Take-Mikazuchi – The Emperor", "Kintoki-Douji – The Star" or "Sukuna-Hikona – The Fortune" onto the field in either attack or defense position from your hand or deck. The monster cannot attack the same turn it is Special Summoned. This card cannot be destroyed by effects or in battle from Dark-type monsters (Battle Damage Calculations still applies).**

**Atk/1700 Def/1500**

Yami: Persona? The void from which all other things begin?

Aeru: With Izanagi's special ability, I summon Jiraiya of the Magician Arcana in attack mode!

Aeru summoned another monster, tall as Izanagi and wore a white outfit with a golden v shape-like plate on its upper chest area. Tied around its neck was a long red scarf and wield two golden ninja stars. It wore a black helmet that had a unique design, golden ninja stars for eyes and small red horizontal lines on its round…ears? Yami was just as confuse as he was earlier when Aeru first summoned his Persona monster, but he had to prepare himself for anything Aeru was going to throw at him.

**Jiraiya – The Magician**

**Level: 4**

**(Wind/Persona/Effect)**

**Whenever this card attacks during the Battle Phase, your opponent cannot activate any Trap Cards. If "Izanagi – The Fool" is being targeted by a card controlled by your opponent, you can tribute this card and send it to the graveyard in its place instead (Battle Damage Calculations is not applied if being destroyed by battle).**

**Atk/1600 Def/1600**

Aeru: You will all witness the power of a Persona. I want to see what you are capable of little brother against one of my creatures.

Yami: I can easily destroy monsters like those Aeru! I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior to the field! Due to his special ability, his attack power is increased by 300 points!

**Breaker the Magical Warrior – Atk/1600 (1900) Def/1000**

Yami: Go my monster! Destroy his Izanagi!

As Breaker dashed towards Izanagi and raised his sword at him, Jiraiya quickly pushed Izanagi away to the side and was instead destroyed from the attack.

"What the heck just happened?" asked Tristan in confusion.

Aeru: You tried to harm Izanagi so Jiraiya decided to take the blow instead of him. Best part is that I lose no life points, even if my monster was destroyed by battle.

Yami: Argh. I set one card facedown and end my turn.

Aeru: Poor little brother, can't do anything. I summon Tomoe Gozen of the Chariot Arcana in attack mode.

Aeru summoned another persona type monster onto the field. It appeared more feminine compared to the two previous persona type monsters and wore a complete yellow outfit with black stripes. She also wore white gloves, tall white boots, and a white motorcycle-like helmet that a tall fin stretching upward that resembled like a shark. Her helmet completely covered her face and the only thing Yami could see through the clear window was her bright yellow eyes and long black hair that reached down to her lower back out of her helmet. As for her weapon, she seemed to be wielding a naginata, a long staff with a curved blade on both ends.

**Tomoe Gozen – The Chariot**

**Level: 4**

**(Earth/Persona/Effect)**

**During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster that has a DEF lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If "Izanagi – The Fool" is being targeted by a card controlled by your opponent, you can tribute this card and send it to the graveyard in its place instead (Battle Damage Calculations is not applied if being destroyed by battle).**

**Atk/1800 Def/1400**

Aeru: I use Izanagi's effect once more to summon, Konohana Sakuya of the Priestess Arcana in defense mode!

Once again, Aeru summoned another monster to the field next to Tomoe. A pink female figure appeared on the field, almost appearing as some kind of heroine. Tied to her wrists was a long attached pink wing with matching pink flowers attached. She performed a quick twirl and casted a fire towards the air, trying to make Yami fearful of her of her powerful fire spells, but Yami kept a strong and cool face. He couldn't allow his fear to show, especially not to Aeru, not with so much at stake.

**Konohana Sakuya – The Priestess**

**Level: 4**

**(Fire/Persona/Effect)**

**Once per turn during your Main Phase, you can choose one of the following effects (you cannot enter the Battle Phase):**

**Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points.**

**Increase your life points by 500 points.**

**If "Izanagi – The Fool" is being targeted by a card controlled by your opponent, you can tribute this card and send it to the graveyard in its place instead (Battle Damage Calculations is not applied if being destroyed by battle).**

**Atk/1700 Def/1500**

Aeru: I'll use Konohana Sakuya's effect to inflict 500 points of damage to your life points!

Sakuya did a quick twirl and fired miniature fire balls at Yami, instantly hitting him. Yami gave a small groan of pain, but quickly overcame it. Although he was hit, luckily it was only a small attack, but nonetheless, he had to be careful. If Aeru keeps using that effect on him, then they will be no reason for him to attack. He had to think of way to turn this around and quickly destroy that monster before it continues to damage his life points.

**Yami's LP: 7500**

Aeru: After that I activate, Burning Up!

**Burning Up!**

**(Magic Card)**

**Choose one 'Persona' type monster on your field and increase its ATK by 500 points until the end of your turn.**

Aeru: I'll use it on Tomoe to increase her attack power by 500 and have her destroy your Breaker!

**Tomoe Gozen – Atk/2300 Def/1400**

Tomoe Gozen spun her weapon and dashed towards Breaker with incredible speed. She raised her weapon and slashed Breaker into two. Yami took heavy damage, but before Aeru could attack once more, he quickly activated his facedown card.

Yami: Activate trap card, Soul Rope! This card can only be activated if my monster was destroyed! I pay 1000 of my life points to special summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in defense mode!

**Gamma the Magnet Warrior – Atk/1500 Def/1800**

**Yami's LP: 6100**

Aeru: Appears I can't do anything else. I end my turn.

Yami: _'I'm glad his monsters aren't that strong, but still, I must make sure he doesn't break through my defense.'_ I draw and play the magic card, Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and send two cards to my graveyard. I set one card facedown and summon Skilled Dark Magician to the field!

**Skill Dark Magician – Atk/1900 Def/1700**

"Great! Now Yugi can attack Izanagi to prevent him from summoning anymore monsters to the field," exclaimed Joey in excitement.

"Idiot," groaned Seto as he shook his head. Joey gave him a death glare, but Seto paid no attention to him and continued, "If you were paying attention, Yugi can't touch Aeru's Izanagi at all."

"It's because of the other monsters effect right," asked Michaela trying to be sure.

Seto nodded, "If Yugi wants to get rid of that card, he either needs to destroy all of his monsters on the field or use a card that can affect the entire field, not just one card."

Just then, Mokuba began to groan and slowly opened his eyes. Everyone noticed and Seto gently his little brother on the ground. Everyone, with the exception of Bakura as he was more focused into the duel, surrounded Mokuba to see if he was feeling okay.

"What happened?" asked Mokuba as he was trying to regain his vision.

"Long story, tell you later," replied Seto, "Right now Yugi is facing the leader of the punk that attacked Kaiba Corp."

Yami: Skilled Dark Magician! Attack Konohana Sakuya!

Skilled Dark Magician chanted a quick spell and destroyed Aeru's persona monster. Yami figured that by destroying Konohana, Aeru wouldn't be able to inflict his life points or raise his own with her effect. Still, he needed to find a way to destroy that Izanagi of his.

Aeru: I draw. I'll use Izanagi's effect to special summon another Persona monster to the field.

Yami: Not again…

Aeru: Come forth, Take-Mikazuchi of the Emperor Arcana!

A huge black armored robot creature with skeletal designs that wielded a lightning bolt on his left hand appeared on the field. It appeared to be the largest Persona type monster compared to the other monsters Aeru had summoned. It just appeared to be standing there, remaining silent and not moving a muscle. Yami wasn't too sure what it was doing or if it was even paying any attention to him due to the way it was acting.

**Take-Mikazuchi – The Emperor**

**Level: 4**

**(Light/Persona/Effect)**

**Whenever this card attacks, increase its ATK by 500 points.** **If "Izanagi – The Fool" is being targeted by a card controlled by your opponent, you can tribute this card and send it to the graveyard in its place instead (Battle Damage Calculations is not applied if being destroyed by battle).**

**Atk/1900 Def/1000**

Aeru: Next up, I'll use Himiko of the Lovers Arcana.

A woman that wore a white gown appeared on the field behind Aeru. It had a large satellite for a head and held some kind of head device. It placed the device over Aeru's head, covering his eyes. The only thing Yami could see was a mischievous grin on Aeru's face.

**Himiko – The Lovers**

**(Continuous Magic Card)**

**This card can only be played if "Izanagi – The Fool" is on your side of the field. If "Izanagi – The Fool" is not on the field, this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. This card cannot be removed from the field as long as "Izanagi – The Fool" is active on the field. During your Main Phase, you may choose one of the following effects:**

**- Look at your opponent's hand.**

**- Look at all facedown cards on your opponent's field.**

**- Look at the top card on your opponent's deck.**

Aeru: Himiko's effect will allow me to see what you have on the field little brother. I need to see if it is a trap card or not.

Inside the head device, Aeru could see the field. It showed both of their life points, the monsters on the field with their attack and defense power, listing effects of the monsters on the field, acting like a walking radar. Himiko showed Yami's facedown card on the field and revealed it to be Mirror Force.

Aeru: Mirror Force huh? That's a powerful trap card. Destroys all attacking monsters on my side of the field correct?

"Great! Now Aeru knows!" yelled Duke in anger.

Yami could only clench his teeth. Right now, Mirror Force was his trump card in wiping out Aeru's entire field. He had to quickly think of another strategy or else Aeru will get quickly get the upper hand.

Aeru: Sorry brother, but can't let you have that chance in destroying my monsters. I switch Izanagi into defense mode and end my turn.

"Well, since Aeru is scared of attacking, Yami can have the chance to build up his field right?" asked Tea, trying to sound hopeful.

Seto could only mumble in response, "Will just have to wait and see."

Yami: I draw and set one card in defense position facedown. I end my turn.

Aeru: Feeling helpless?

Yami: Least I know you don't have the guts to attack me.

Aeru: Don't be so cocky. I draw. I place Tomoe in defense mode and use Take-Mikazuchi to attack!

Yami: I have no choice! Activate Mirror Force!

A barrier appeared in the field, blocking Take-Mikazuchi's attack and instantly destroying him. Aeru quickly switched into his Main Phase 2 and continued to take action.

Aeru: I'll use Himiko's effect once more and view your facedown monster. It's an Old Vindictive Magician, a flip effect monster that can destroy one monster on my field. I set one card facedown.

Yami: Curse you Aeru!

"Man, it's just one thing after another! He can't destroy Izanagi and as long as he has that magic card on the field, he can see just about anything," yelled Tristan.

"I wonder if this is the end for our hero?" laughed Bakura quietly.

Yami: I draw and flip my Old Vindictive Magician. I'll use her effect to destroy your Tomoe, making Izanagi wide open for an attack!

An old magician appeared on the field and chanted a spell that made Tomoe Gozen disappear from the field. With no monsters left, this was the perfect opportunity for him to strike down Izanagi, but Yami worried about that facedown Aeru had on the field. No, this was probably the only chance he'll ever have.

Yami: I sacrifice my Old Vindictive Magician into to summon my Summoned Skull! I'll then use my Skilled Dark Magician to attack you're Izanagi!

Skilled Dark Magician chanted a spell and casted it on Izanagi. However, something was terribly wrong. Izanagi was still on the field unharmed. Aeru appeared not to have activated his trap card or any card in the matter.

Yami: Aeru! Explain yourself! Your monster was supposed to be destroyed!

Aeru: Hahahahaha! I forgot to mention that Izanagi has another special ability. He cannot be destroyed by effects or in battle from Dark-type monsters. Battle Damage still can apply, but to truly destroy him, you're going to need to use a different type monster little brother.

"Aeru is so freakin' cheap man! Yami should have been able to destroy Izanagi," yelled out Joey.

"So even then, Old Vindictive Magician's effect wouldn't have matter since it was a Dark-type monster. This card is powerful for a four-level star monster," explained Duke.

Yami: I end my turn…

Aeru: I draw and play the magic card Revival Bead.

**Revival Bead**

**(Magic Card)**

**Special Summon 1 Persona-type monster to the field from your graveyard in either attack or defense position.**

Aeru: I return Take-Mikazuchi to the field and once again play the magic card, Burning Up!

**Take-Mikazuchi – Atk/2400 Def/1000**

Aeru: Whenever he attacks, his attack power is raised by 500 points, so now I can attack your Summoned Skull and destroy it.

**Take-Mikazuchi-Atk/2900 Def/1000**

Take-Mikazuchi threw his lightning bolt towards Summoned Skull, watching it get destroyed in an instant. Yami took a blow to his life points, but Aeru wasn't done with his move just yet as he flipped up his card facedown card.

Aeru: I activate my trap card, One More Time!

**One More Time!**

**(Trap Card)**

**This card can only be activated if a Persona-type monster successfully destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard. The same Persona-type monster can attack once more. (You cannot activate another "One More Time!" in the same turn).**

Aeru: I can attack once more and I'll have Take-Mikazuchi to attack your Skilled Dark Magician!

**Yami's LP: 4700 **

Aeru: I'll use Himiko's effect to look what's in your hand this time. You have four cards in your hand, but I'm very curious to see what you have little brother. You have a Thousand Knives, Black Magic Ritual, Black Luster Ritual, and a Dark Magician Girl. What a terrible hand little brother.

Yami: You going to end your turn anytime soon?

Aeru: Quite impatient aren't you? Very well, if you are so anxious to for your end, I'll end my turn, but not before I summon another Persona monster to the field. Come forth, Kintoki-Douji of the Star Arcana!

Aeru summoned another Persona-type monster to the field, this time it had an appearance of a bulbous red boiler with stubby limbs in a blue cape while holding a tomahawk missile in its arms. Yami drew his next card and hope it could help him in the predicament he was in.

**Kintoki-Douji – The Star**

**Level: 4**

**(Water/Persona/Effect)**

**This card can attack your opponent's life points directly if there are monsters on the field. Your opponent loses half of this card's original ATK. If "Izanagi – The Fool" is being targeted by a card control by your opponent, you can tribute this card and send it to the graveyard to take its place instead (Battle Damage Calculations is not applied if being destroyed by battle).**

**Atk/1500 Def/1000**

Yami: Luckily I drew this card. I play the magic card, Pot of Greed allowing me to draw two new cards. I set down one monster in facedown defense position and set another card facedown. I end my turn.

Aeru: I draw and will use Himiko's effect to look at your facedown cards. You have a Big Shield Gardna and your facedown card is a trap card, Revenge of Black Evil Magic. Himiko is telling me that card can only be activated if I declare an attack, allowing you to special summon a Spellcaster-type monster from your graveyard to the field. If memory serves I destroyed a couple of your Spellcaster-type monsters, but they were weak, nothing special. Trying to build up your defense little brother? You cannot stop what is inevitable.

Yami: Then by all means, attack if you dare.

Aeru: Heh, provoking me little brother? You will regret that. I play my third Burning Up card! I'll use it for Take-Mikazuchi and destroy your Big Shield Gardna! After that, I'll use Kintoki-Douji to attack your life points directly!

Take-Mikazuchi threw his lightning bolt once more at the facedown card and for a brief moment it showed Yami's monster before being destroyed by the attack. Next up, Kintoki-Douji flew over Gamma the Magnet Warrior and headed towards Yami. He slowly headed to a complete stop and gently hit Yami with the tip of his missile. There was a huge explosion and Yami groaned in pain from the attack, raising both of his arms in front of face to act as a shield. After the attack, Kintoki-Douji then flew back to his side of the field.

**Yami's LP: 3250**

Yami: Argh! I activate my trap card, Revenge of Black Evil Magic!

Aeru: Going to summon your Old Vindictive Magician or perhaps Breaker?

A glowing yellow circle appeared on the ground with symbols inside the circle, going completely around the border. Aeru recognized this symbol and realized it had to be 'that' card. A tall young man wearing a violet outfit appeared on the field wielding a long staff. He crossed his arms as his staff rested on his shoulder and gave a cold glare towards Aeru as soon as he came into visual contact with him.

**Dark Magician – Atk/2500 Def/2100**

Aeru: Heh, you.

Yami: I discarded him into my graveyard using Graceful Charity and was hoping I would eventually draw this card to summon him.

Aeru: Bravo brother. You clearly were planning this. You really believe he will turn the tides of this battle?

Yami: He has helped me countless times.

Aeru: Well you are going to be disappointed if you truly think that. I play the magic card, Player/Enemy Advantage!

**Player/Enemy Advantage!**

**(Instant Magic Card)**

**This card can be activated from your hand or from the field at the end of your turn. Flip a coin. If it is heads, your opponent skips his/her turn and you can start your turn once more by beginning in the Draw Phase. If it is tails, you skip your turn and your opponent can start enter the Draw Phase two times. **

A coin appeared on the field and began to flip. Everyone was keeping an eye on the coin and as soon as it landed, it showed a black millennium eye on top. Yami's friends groaned in despair Aeru gave out a loud chuckle.

Aeru: You skip your turn little brother and I can make my move once more. I draw. I special summon Sukuna-Hikona of the Fortune Arcana to the field in attack mode!

Once again, Aeru had summoned another Persona-type monster onto the field. Compared to other Persona-type monsters Aeru had summoned, especially compared to Take-Mikazuchi, it appeared to be the smallest of them. It had a bug-like superhero appearance wielding a long blue energy sword.

**Sukuna-Hikona – The Fortune**

**Level: 4**

**(Light/Persona/Effect)**

**Whenever this card attacks a monster in facedown defense position, destroy that monster without flipping it face-up (the monster is not destroyed by battle, but by effect). If "Izanagi – The Fool" is being targeted by a card control by your opponent, you can tribute this card and send it to the graveyard to take its place instead (Battle Damage Calculations is not applied if being destroyed by battle).**

**Atk/1700 Def/1600**

Aeru: I then switch Izanagi to attack mode!

"I have a bad feeling Aeru is about to do something," said Joey in a worried tone.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" asked Bakura in annoyance towards Joey as he stated the obvious.

Aeru: I activate the magic card, All-Out Attack!

**All-Out Attack!**

**(Magic Card)**

**This card can only be activated if you "Izanagi – The Fool" on your side of the field and one other Persona-type monster in attack mode. The following effect is activated if the requirement has been met (You cannot enter the Battle Phase and you automatically end your turn):**

**- If you have 1 Persona-type monster on the field, you can destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.**

**- If you have 2 Persona-type monsters on the field, you can destroy 1 monster and 1 magic/trap card on your opponent's side of the field. **

**- If you have 3 Persona-type monsters on the field, destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field. Inflict 700 of damage to your opponent's life points for each card that is sent to the graveyard by this effect. **

All four Persona monsters quickly dashed towards Yami's Dark Magician and Gamma the Magnet Warrior and a huge smoke enveloped them. As soon as the smoke died out, the Persona monsters were back on Aeru's side of the field and Yami's monsters were nowhere to be seen. His field was completely empty with nothing to protect and his life points quickly dropped down.

**Yami's LP: 1850**

Aeru: You're getting close to the end little brother and you haven't laid a single hit on me. What a shame, to think you defeated my second in command. You are a disgrace!

"Come on pharaoh! You can still win this! We believe in you. It's not over yet" cheered Tea.

"Beat this punk for what he did," cheered Serenity.

"We know you've been in worst situations than this! We know you can get yourself out of this," yelled Joey and Tristan at the same time.

Mokuba and Michaela joined in the cheering as well, but Bakura and Seto could only remain silent. Seto was getting frustrated from what he was seeing, but he decided just to wait and see if Yami really could make a comeback. He always had a trick up in his sleeve and somehow gave him the edge to win in the end.

Yami: I can't lose. Not here, not now, and not to you! I will win Aeru! I draw! I play the magic card, Pot of Avarice, allowing me to send five of my monsters in my graveyard back to my deck! I shuffle and draw two new cards! I play Card Destruction now! We both send our hand to the graveyard and draw the same amount of cards we previously had. I draw five new cards! I play the magic card, An Altar of Resurrection! By removing two cards from the top of my deck, I can add one card from my graveyard to my hand and I choose Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!

"Holy crap! This is it," yelled Joey in complete excitement, "This has to be it! Da pharaoh is going to make a comeback! I just know it!"

"Is it even possible," asked Seto to himself as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was making an enormous amount of combos he didn't think could be possible, but then again this was the duelist that has defeated him multiple times.

"Please be what I think it is," prayed Tea as she interlocked her fingers together, hoping this could change the duel.

Yami: I play, Polymerization, fusing my Buster Blader and Dark Magician to summon my Dark Paladin to the field! Next I play De-Fusion, returning Dark Paladin back to my side deck, but allowing me to summon Buster Blader and Dark Magician to the field! After that, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician Girl to the field!

Three powerful monsters appeared on Yami's side of the field and Aeru continued to remain silent as he was watching the combo Yami was making. Everyone began cheering as loudly as they could, knowing full well what the last card Yami was about to summon.

**Buster Blader – Atk/2600 Def/2300**

**Dark Magician – Atk/2500 Def/2100**

**Dark Magician Girl – Atk/2000 Def/1700**

Yami: I sacrifice all three of them in order to summon, The Winged Dragon of Ra!

Yami's three monsters disappeared and were soon replaced by a huge golden dragon that gave off a bright glow, as if the sun itself was shining in front of them. Again, Aeru remained silent and could only glare as he saw Yami summon his most powerful Egyptian god onto the field. Ra gave out a terrifying roar towards Aeru as it was summoned and was ready to attack by Yami's command.

**The Winged Dragon of Ra - Atk/7100 Def/6100**

Yami: Winged Dragon of Ra! Destroy Aeru's Kintoki-Douji!

Yami's Egyptian god opened its mouth and released a fiery attack, burning Aeru's monster completely leaving not a single trace of it left. Yami soon began to make a comeback as Aeru's life points quickly began to drop down below half of his life points. Aeru gave a very cold glare to Yami after that attack, but Yami paid no attention towards it and pointed his finger at him, his tone of voice filled with complete determination.

Yami: Aeru! In my next turn, I guarantee you I will defeat you because the next card I am expecting will mark your downfall! I will make sure you pay for your crimes for attacking my friends and family! Mark my words 'brother'! You will pay!

**Aeru's LP: 2400**

**End of Chapter 16**

**Next Chapter – This is the End!**

* * *

I'm sorry. I am terribly sorry. I haven't updating like I promised, but since this is the last duel, I promise to be updating more frequently. It took me awhile because I was trying to find Aeru his deck. I wanted to make a better deck than what he had in the previous story. I originally wanted him to have a Transformers deck and have Optimus Prime and Megatron in it haha, but I figured a Persona deck would be A LOT better. Please leave a comment, like, and favorite and I will see you all later.

Oh, before I leave, I'm still working two of my other stories, Final Fantasy VII: The Alter Project and The Swords of the Four Warriors, but I think I will finish this story first before I start updating them. This story was sorta my first and I do plan on finishing it first. Sorry folks, hope you can understand!

~GB


	18. This is the End!

**Chapter 17 – This is the End!**

The duel between Yami and Aeru was finally reaching its epic climax. At first throughout the entire duel, Aeru had Yami pinned down to that point he couldn't even counterattack. It wasn't until near the end, Yami was able to make a huge comeback and summon his most powerful Egyptian god card to the field, The Winged Dragon of Ra. In just one last turn, Yami will be able win this duel.

**Yami's LP: 1850**

**Aeru's LP: 2400**

**Yami's Field:**

**The Winged Dragon of Ra – Atk/7100 Def/6100**

**Aeru's Field:**

**Izanagi – The Fool – Atk/1700 Def/1500**

**Take-Mikazuchi – The Emperor – Atk/1900 Def/1000**

**Sukuna-Hikona – The Fortune – Atk/1700 Def/1600**

"This duel is in the bag! The pharaoh is going to win this! One more turn!" cheered Tristan happily.

"We knew you could do it!" cheered Tea.

Yami: Aeru! Make your move because right after you end your turn, I'll draw a special card and use it to defeat you!

Aeru: …

Yami: Aeru?

"Oh look at that! Da punk got all silent! What's da matter Aeru? Pharaoh got your tongue? Not so big are ya now that The Winged Dragon of Ra is on the field huh?" laughed Joey as he taunted the opponent.

Aeru turned his attention to the blond male and gave him a murderous look. Joey noticed and felt his spine tingle and decided to keep his mouth shut for the moment. Aeru then focused his attention back towards Yami and gave out a cold sigh.

Aeru: You view me as the villain, why?

Yami: …Why? You seem to be planning world domination, you threaten and attacked my friends and my family because of vengeance and you ask why?

Aeru: …

Yami: Do not point your finger at me, brother! You walk the path of darkness and I will make sure it is my duty to stop you right here and right now!

Aeru: You speak as if you are a hero. However…you do not understand, MY FURY!

A huge dark aura engulfed Aeru and released a powerful wind, nearly blowing Yami off of his feet. Everyone nearly lost their balance as well because of the sudden wind, but they all managed to plant their feet firmly to the ground. Yami glared at Aeru, but his expression quickly changed to awe as he saw Aeru with a terrifying face with glowing bloody red eyes

Aeru: Have you forgotten what I told you back at Duelist Kingdom?! You are not the only one that has an Egyptian god card set! Allow me to show you the power of a dark god! I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon, The Fury of Ammit!

Three of Aeru's monsters were turned into orbs and dashed up into the sky, merging into one orb and released a bright light. Everyone quickly covered their eyes to prevent being blinded from the light Aeru had created. Once the light began to die out, everyone slowly lowered down their arms and looked up into the sky to see what Aeru had summoned. As soon as Yami looked up, he began to shiver in fear at the monster he saw before him. It seemed to have a head of a crocodile, but a body of a dragon with huge demonic wings. Its entire body seem to have a black charcoal skin color with glowing red eyes, exactly the same Aeru had when he released that aura of his. It gave out a loud screech as soon as it was summoned to the field and everyone quickly covered their ears, though it seemed Aeru was the only that wasn't affected by it at all.

**The Fury of Ammit**

**Level: 12**

**(Divine/Divine-Fiend/Effect)**

**Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. This card cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects. During the End Phase, if this card was Special Summon, send it to the graveyard. When this card is Normal Summoned to the field, destroy all monsters on the field that has a star level lower than 12, including monsters with a Divine attribute.**

**Atk/5000 Def/5000**

Ammit stared at Yami with its terrifying eyes and Yami just stood there in complete shock. The gang was speechless as they couldn't believe what they saw; even Seto and Bakura were sweating as the monster stood on the field in front of them. Ra gave out an intimidating roar towards Ammit, catching its attention, but the monster made no response back to Ra.

Aeru: It seems as our gods are having quite a reunion. What do you think brother?

Yami made no response and Aeru gave out a small chuckle.

Aeru: My, my, my. Little brother is scared of what he is seeing. Want to see something even more terrifying? Ammit! Leave no traces.

Ammit gave out another loud terrifying screech and flew straight towards Ra, pinning its neck with its claw. Ra struggled to break free, but with no success. Ammit then opened its mouth wide and began to feast on Ra. Yami screamed in horror as he watched his card get eaten alive in front of while. The girls quickly covered their eyes, not wanting to witness it and the guys began to feel sick. Bakura had his mouth open, standing there in complete shock, not sure of what to do. He wanted to laugh, seeing the pharaoh in a pathetic state, but more of him wanted to be scared. He couldn't even believe it, he of all people, was actually getting scared. He was even considering joining sides with Aeru, but that would make him even more pathetic than Yami.

Once Ammit was finished devouring Ra, it focused its attention back to Yami. With nothing on the field or in his hand, he was completely helpless, pinned against a corner with no way out. Yami dropped to his knees, staring at his defeat. It was all over.

Aeru: Ammit. Finish him.

Ammit raised its claw and slammed it to the ground towards Yami. There was a huge impact and a large mass of dust spreading around. Everyone cried out to the pharaoh and Yugi's name, but couldn't see anything with so much dust. Ammit blew the dust away with its wings and everyone saw pharaoh, still on his knees with his head lowered and completely silent.

**Yami's LP: 0**

"Looks like I win brother," cooed Aeru as he walked towards Yami, shutting off his black duel-disk with Ammit disappearing behind him. Yami made no response and Aeru grabbed the top card of his next card, wanting to see what he would have drawn. It ended up being Timaeus and Aeru gave out a chuckle, "So, this is the legendary dragon card I heard so much about. I wish I could destroy it, but a powerful magic protects this card from any harm and something tells me if I just rip it, it'll come back as a whole."

Aeru threw the card aside and kneeled to the ground to reach Yami's "eye-level" and tried to get a look of his brother's face, but his head was too lowered to see. Everyone just stood where they were at, afraid to make a move towards Aeru, but annoyed to see Aeru being near the pharaoh.

"Let me ask you one more time, why do you view me as the villain?" asked Aeru.

The pharaoh didn't respond and Aeru grabbed him by the neck, raising him up in the air. The girls gave out a shriek and Joey, Tristan, and Duke dashed towards the two, but two black robbed duelists appeared out of nowhere and blocked their path. The three males than began a fight, but the two mysterious robbed figures easily countered their moves and pushed them hard to the ground. The three friends gave out a growl of frustration and watched as the pharaoh was struggling to break free of Aeru's grip.

"Why do you view me as the villain?" asked Aeru, repeating the question and his tone become harsh, "Who took away my mother? Who took away my father? To be honest, little brother, I would've let that go, I swear I really would have. But the moment you took away my birthright and banished me from my own home was the last straw! You say I walk the path of darkness? I did not walk this path by my own free will! NO! I WAS FORCED TO WALK THIS PATH BY YOU, MY OWN BROTHER!"

Aeru brought Yami's face closer to him, clenching his teeth and tightening his grip on the pharaoh's neck, to the point Yami could no longer breathe, "I should kill you now, considering you lost the duel."

Aeru's free hand began to give out a small black aura and soon jabbed it into Yami's chest. Yami tried to give out a cry, but nothing could come out while Aeru had him by the throat.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were back to back, floating in some kind pitch black space, keeping their guard up, wondering where Aeru could strike. All of a sudden, something grabbed Yugi's right arm and started to drag him into the darkness.

"Pharaoh!" cried Yugi.

Yami quickly turned around and grabbed Yugi's left arm, trying to pull him to his side. It was a tug of war and poor Yugi was the robe, but Yami felt like he was already losing his grip. With an incredible force, Yugi was quickly pulled into the darkness. Yugi called out to the pharaoh once more, but his voice was becoming a distant echo in the darkness.

"Yugi! YUGI! YUGIIIII!"

* * *

Back in the real world, Aeru had his hand still jabbed into the pharaoh's chest. He slowly began to pull out a light blue orb and with one final pull, was successfully able to remove it. Aeru threw Yami hard onto the ground and watched him as he was rubbing his neck, struggling to catch his breath.

"Killing you now, would be too good for you. I want to make you suffer just the way you made me suffer," glared Aeru coldly.

"Aeru! Please! This has nothing to do with him! This is between you and me! Release Yugi at once!" begged Yami.

Aeru placed a foot on his rib and began to press on it, making the pharaoh cry in pain. Becoming annoyed with the pharaoh now, Aeru raised his voice, "This isn't up for negotiation you fool! This is a penalty for losing a duel! Little Yugi's soul is mine and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Like I'm going to let you get away with it!" yelled Joey.

Tristan and Duke kept the two robbed figures busy while Joey broke though, dashing towards Aeru and ready to throw a punch at him. Aeru placed Yugi inside his black Millennium Puzzle and easily dodged Joey's punch. Aeru then threw his knee into Joey's stomach, making Joey groan in agony. Aeru then slammed him hard onto the ground and started to choke him, just as he did on the pharaoh. Tristan and Duke tried to come to Joey's rescue, but were thrown to the side like a bunch of ragdolls by the two robes. Seto decided to join in the fray, but one of the robes grabbed Seto's arm that was broken by Revenant and began hitting it hard. Seto cried in agony, but the robe quickly let got his arm and waved his finger in front of Seto's face.

"Now, now Seto. A sick man like you should lie down and get some rest," taunted the robed duelist.

"Stop hurting my brother you bully!" yelled Mokuba.

"Enough of this!" growled Bakura in annoyance. He threw his hand at the robed duelist that had Seto pinned, releasing an invisible force at him. However, the second robed duelist stepped in and released his own invisible force, intervening with Bakura's blast. Bakura was pushed back hard and glared angrily at the robbed duelist, refusing to believe his own power was insignificant compared to this grunt.

The robbed figure that was fighting against Bakura, reached behind his back and pulled out some kind of black key that looked very similar to the ankh symbol. He then waved it front of Bakura's face, "This is a Dark Millennium Ankh that I possess. This goes to show you that I am no ordinary grunt."

The robbed figure that had Seto pinned pulled out a black scale and held it up in the air for everyone to see, "This is my Dark Millennium Scale. In a way, we're just like the Maverick, Revenant, Beatrice, and Sigma."

"What are you guys, generals?" asked Tea in confusion.

"Generals? Girl, we're something more than that," responded the scale owner.

"We're more powerful than the generals," continued the ankh owner.

"More powerful than the second-in-command?" asked Michaela.

"You guys! What about my brother!" cried Serenity.

Everyone turned their attention towards Aeru, still trying to choke Joey. Joey kept on struggling trying to break free of Aeru's hold, but every attempt he made was a failure.

"I'm getting real sick and tired of your mouth always running Wheeler," growled Aeru, "Just for that, I'm going to end you right here so I'll never get to hear you mouthing off again! No, wait, better yet…how about I take that sister of yours instead?"

The moment Joey heard Aeru mention his sister, he began to struggle furiously. It seemed Aeru had hit a soft spot and was surprised that the young male was putting up such a resistance, but in the end it made no difference.

"Very well then. You two! Take Wheeler's sister and while you are it, take Kaiba's brother as well," ordered Aeru.

Seto quickly got up onto his feet and acted as a wall with Mokuba hiding behind him. Michaela and Tea also acted as a wall, hiding Serenity behind them. Tristan and Duke tried to get back up on their feet, but ended up collapsing to the ground thanks to the beating the two robes gave them. Bakura wasn't able to beat one robe on his own and with two ganging up on him, he might as well give up.

"You heard our boss. Give us Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler and we can all go home happily ever after," pleaded the first robe as he extended his hand out.

"Why not you go screw yourself?" growled Michaela.

"I really don't like to hit girls, but you are making it very difficult on us," responded the second robe coldly.

"Fine then. Will make it simpler on them," responded Aeru angrily. He pulled Joey up on his feet, wrapped one arm around his neck and held both of his hands against his back with his free arm. He then focused his attention towards Serenity, "Young sister of Wheeler, hear me out. If you wish no harm to come to your elder brother, you and the young Kaiba will surrender yourselves onto me. Refuse and I end him right now. What say you?"

Serenity and Mokuba began to sweat nervously, wondering what they should do. Tea and Michaela looked at each other, wondering if there was some way they can get out of this. They turned their attention to Seto, wondering if he had anything up his sleeve, but all they saw was Seto clenching his teeth.

"Kind of dirty, but if it gets the job done, then so be it," sighed the first robe sadly.

"…If I go with you, promise me you will not lay a finger on him and my friends," replied Serenity calmly.

"Serenity!" cried the two females.

"Only if the young Kaiba comes with you as well," replied Aeru.

"Don't!"

Everyone turned their attention to Joey when he spoke, still trying to break free of Aeru's grip. Joey turned to face Seto and gave him a cold glare, "Rich boy, don't! I know you and I never look eye-to-eye, but please understand me! I'm beggin' ya man! Don't let Mokuba turn himself in to this freak! I rather die than let any harm come to my little sister and I know you don't want anything happen to Mokuba as well! Let him kill me!"

"Damn you. Damn you to hell Wheeler! How dare you put a burden like that onto me," growled Seto angrily, biting his lip hard to the point a small amount of blood is trailing down.

"What it's going to be Kaiba? You two aren't great friends, but are you willing to have his blood on your hands?" asked the second robe.

"Seto. Just let me go, please," begged Mokuba.

Seto turned around to face Mokuba, not believing what he is hearing. Mokuba gave Seto and saddening look, not wanting to see Joey get hurt. Seto looked at Aeru and then focused his attention back to his little brother. Seto slowly stepped aside and allowed Mokuba to walk towards Aeru. Michaela and Tea were uneasy about this, but did the same as well, letting Serenity walk together with Mokuba to the mad man.

As soon as the two young siblings were close enough, Aeru released his grip on Joey and pushed him afar. Joey stumbled for a bit, but regained his balance and turned to face Aeru. Joey was about to dash back at Aeru, but Serenity quickly stopped him.

"Joey! Please stop! Just please, stop," pleaded Serenity with a tearful look.

"But Serenity-"

"Look at me. I'm not afraid. The reason why is because I have you," smiled Serenity softly as she wiped a tear away from her eye, "You've always been there for me and even saved me from my blindness. As long as you're around, I know my big brother will come rescue me. So, I'm not afraid."

"Don't worry Seto, I'll be fine," smiled Mokuba, "I know you'll come rescue us and that you'll beat Aeru, hands down even with no Egyptian god cards! That'll just prove everyone that you're powerful enough without them!"

"Enough of this now. We're leaving," mumbled Aeru, annoyed from all this talk that was going on. He raised his hand behind him and opened a dark spiraling portal. Before he could take a step, Yami intervene and blocked his path while having one arm holding his side. Aeru shook his head and looked at his brother in annoyance, "Are you going to stop me?"

Yami gave out no response and slowly moved to the side, giving Aeru a clear path to the portal. Aeru gave out a chuckle and began walking towards the portal with Serenity and Mokuba behind him and the two robbed figures walking behind them.

Before Aeru took a step inside the portal, Yami quickly spoke up, "Aeru. Next time we meet, I won't lose. I will find a way to beat your god cards."

"Next time we meet, I'm not letting you or your friends live," replied Aeru coldly.

Aeru stepped inside the portal, disappearing in it, follow by Serenity and Mokuba, and lastly the two robbed figures. Once everyone stepped through, the portal closed behind them. Tristan and Duke somewhat got their strength, but their body was still in aching pain and were carrying Solomon Moto off of the ground. Everyone just stood there, staring at the place where they all left and the only thing the pharaoh could do was clench his fist.

**End of Chapter 17**

**Next Chapter – From Bad to Worse**

Yay, Chapter 17 is done. Working on Chapter 18 now. Considering there won't be duels for a while, I might be able to update weekly now. Isn't that exciting! I probably shouldn't make a promise like that if I can't keep it, but I can promise you this, I will be able to update more frequently than usual. I can finally take a break from all those duels! HOORAY!

Leave a review, add to favorites, I don't care what. Do something at least, please. Please? Okay, I'll see you all later! Buh bye!

By the way, Happy Birthday StarlightAT!

~GB


	19. From Bad to Worse

**Chapter 18 – From Bad to Worse**

"Yes I think I got it. This should be able to work with the right card and if I'm not mistaken, Yugi-boy should have that card somewhere in his deck," smiled Pegasus, "I should inform him right away. Perhaps I'll meet him in Domino City. It'll be a lot faster than waiting for his arrival."

* * *

"I should kick your ass rich boy for letting Aeru getting away with Serenity and Mokuba," growled Joey angrily as he got into Seto's personal space.

"Get your ugly mutt face outta my sight Wheeler," snarled Seto, "And if you're going to blame somebody, blame your friend Yugi over there! If he hadn't lost the duel, none of this would have ever happened! Stop trying to defend him for something he caused!"

"Joey please calm down," pleaded Tea as she placed her hand on Joey's shoulder. Joey simply brushed Tea's hand off and turned to face the pharaoh.

"So, what are we going to do pharaoh?" asked Joey angrily.

Yami walked over to his card Timaeus that was lying on the ground Aeru had thrown and placed it back inside his deck. He turned his head to face Joey and slowly shook his head, unsure of what kind of answer he should give him. Joey clenched his teeth and turned his back on him, crossing his arms over his chest. Joey had every right to be upset at him for losing the duel and having Aeru take off with Yugi, Serenity, and Mokuba. Before anybody could say anything, Solomon started groaning which caught everyone's attention and moved to his side to see if he was okay. The old man slowly opened his eyes and managed to get his footing on the ground while Tristan and Duke slowly backed away to give him space.

"Where am I? What happened?" asked Solomon as he regained consciousness.

"It's a long story Mr. Moto. How are you feeling?" asked Tea in worry.

"I feel as if I got hit by a train, but I'm alright," respond Solomon.

As everyone was worrying about Solomon, two bright lights had caught their attention and the gang turned to see where it was coming from. A black car was slowly pulling up to them at the side of the road and soon came to a complete stop. The car's headlights and engine were turned off and the door open to reveal Roland stepping out.

"Mister Kaiba! I knew I would find you here!" said Roland with a sigh of relief.

"Roland what are you doing here?" asked Kaiba.

"I had to explain the situation back in the hospital and notified the authorities of what happened," explained Roland, "I told them that black robed figures kidnapped Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler. Right now they are keeping an eye out for any suspicious people or activity."

"Like that is going to help," mumbled Bakura softly.

Seto gave a light glare to Bakura, but chose to ignore him and focused his attention back at Roland, "Thank you. At least you did something useful."

All of a sudden, Michaela realized something and ran towards the car door, opening it and searching inside. Everyone gave confused faces as to what she was doing and saw her coming out with the Dark Millennium Rod and with the card, Reaper – The West Knight of Famine she obtained from Revenant.

"Before I forget, this belongs to you Seto," said Michaela as she handed the things to Seto. As Seto took them, Michaela decided to take the floor, "Well, remember what Bakura said back at the hospital from what Maverick told him? Since we already have four of the items, will be able to find Aeru right? We just need to figure out how."

"You're right. At least you're trying to sound optimistic," smiled Tea softly, "Why don't we head inside the Game Shop and talk about it?"

"And while you are at it, you can explain what has been happening," sighed Solomon.

* * *

The gang had explained to Solomon on what has been happening so far, from the battle between Bakura and Maverick to the point Aeru taking Mokuba, Serenity, and Yugi's soul. Solomon was speechless, shocked to hear such terrible news about his grandson. Solomon knew it wasn't the pharaoh's fault because he knew this was like every other obstacle he and Yugi faced. Just as he once told Yugi, those who solve the Millennium Puzzle will be endlessly tested and he knew the pharaoh will never give up, especially if Yugi's soul is in the line.

Soon after, everyone laid down their Dark Millennium items on top of the coffee table and began to brainstorm. Maverick pointed out when all four knights and the corresponding items are together, they will lead a straight path to Aeru, but so far nothing has happened.

"You think we need a password?" asked Tristan.

"Nobody mentioned anything about a password and I remember seeing Aeru opening a portal with just his hand," stated Duke, "Why don't we try that?"

Joey picked up his Dark Millennium Ring with his left hand and extended it out in front of him, yelling at the relic to take him to Aeru. No response. Joey tried once more and again, nothing happened. Joey became annoyed and threw the item against the wall. Bakura chuckled softly as he saw Joey throwing a fit.

"Of course Wheeler, you're a genius. Whoever thought throwing a Millennium item against wall would make it work?"

"Piss off Bakura! I don't see you doing anything except just standing there!" exclaimed Joey angrily.

"Joey, getting angry won't do anything. Please try to calm down," begged Tea.

"Angry? Who's angry? I'm not angry! I'm calm! If anyone is angry it's rich boy over there!" responded Joey as he pointed his finger at Seto.

"I'm perfectly calm," replied Seto as he gave a glare towards the blond.

The pharaoh sighed in frustration, wondering why the Dark Millennium items aren't working the way they are supposed to be. Perhaps they purposely left something out, after all, these were Aeru's four generals and he doubted they would betray him. Yami grabbed the Dark Millennium Eye and stared at it intently, hoping something would happen.

"Sigma, I don't know if you can hear me, but we were told when we have the Dark Millennium items from you four, it would lead a straight path to Aeru. Was it all a lie?" asked Yami to the item.

"Pharaoh? Is something wrong? You're talking to an eye," asked Tea in concern.

All of a sudden, a bright light appeared from the eye and it felt like Yami was being sucked into it. The Dark Millennium Rod, Ring, and Necklace were also shining and it seemed Bakura, Seto, and Joey appeared to be all experiencing the same feeling. After that, all four's vision quickly became dark…

* * *

"Ow. My head feels like it's about to split open," groaned Joey as he was rubbing his head. He began to look around his surroundings and saw the area around him was dark as night with mist flowing endlessly past him, "Where are we?"

"It appears we are in another realm," answered Bakura as he scanned the area, "Like a world of eternal darkness."

"How charming," groaned Seto.

"Not really. Place gets boring after a while with no TV."

Everyone turned to see where the voice came from and saw a black robed man with green spikey hair and two pony-tails reaching down to his back. He grinned at his visitors and gave a small wave as if he hasn't seen them for a long time.

"Well if isn't Maverick," laughed Bakura hysterically.

"He isn't alone."

Another man appeared alongside Maverick from the darkness, wearing the same wardrobe as him. Seto became upset the moment he saw him, remembering this was the man who raided his company, Revenant Pacis. Next up, a young woman appeared and Joey instantly remembered she was the one that kidnapped Serenity and Mokuba back at the hospital.

"Well if isn't the chick I beat in our duel," smirked Joey.

"If you three are here, than that means-"

"I'm here as well."

Yami turned to face who cut him off and saw a tall brooding man only a few feet away from him. He had his hood up, but Yami knew it could only be Sigma, the second-in-command of Aeru's army.

"We meet again nameless pharaoh," mumbled Sigma, "Pardon me for wearing my hood, but the last thing I want you all to see is a hole where my eye used to be."

"Believe me, when I saw it I almost puked," laughed Maverick.

"Joseph Wheeler! I should kill you after what you did to me! You beat me in our duel and you throw me at a wall! How dare you do that to a woman!" screamed Beatrice furiously.

"Oh when I get out of here, I'm going to do more than that!" replied Joey angrily.

Beatrice was ready to pounce on Joey, but Revenant quickly raised his arm and blocked her path, trying to calm down. Beatrice glared coldly at him, but Revenant simply brushed it aside and spoke, "We are part of the Dark Millennium items now. We hear and feel everything. Please try to be more gentle with us. We are still human after all."

"I'll make a mental note of it," replied Seto, "Straight to point, why did you all lie to us?"

"Whatever do you mean Kaiba?" asked Beatrice with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Sigma, we were told when we have the four Dark Millennium items in our possession, it would lead a straight path to Aeru. Nothing happened! Were we told lies?" questioned Yami in frustration.

"You weren't told any lies. They all speak the truth," answered Sigma, "Every room has a door. Every door has a lock, and every lock has a key."

"If you're going to reach Aeru, you're going to need a key to open the door. That's the only way you are going to get to Aeru," continued Revenant.

"We acted as a master key so we didn't any of these 'keys' to reach to Aeru," said Maverick as he finished off the explanation.

"And where in the world do we find these so called 'keys'?" asked Bakura.

"Do we really need to answer that? You've had it along with you this whole time," replied Beatrice annoyed.

"That's all the help we can give you. The rest is up to you," said Sigma.

"Wait, Aeru! We encountered two hooded duelists who possess the Dark Millennium Scale and the Dark Millennium Ankh. They say they are a lot more powerful than all four of you. Who are they?" asked Yami.

Maverick began laughing hysterically and gave a sinister grin the moment he was done, "You guys are in for it now! Those two are brutal than Sigma here!"

"The two you mention are Aeru's most powerful soldiers. Although we are their higher ups and they follow our orders, they are not to be underestimated," explained Revenant.

"Please. The two are indeed powerful, but the one you should really fear is the one who possess the Dark Millennium Scale. His deck is more bothersome than the other," laughed Beatrice, "When he gets angry, god it makes my whole body hot."

"Too much info you psycho woman," mumbled Joey under his breath.

"That is all we can say. We've already talked more than what is necessary," said Sigma as he raised his hand at the four duelists, "Remember, use the keys in order to unlock the door. That is the only way to reach Aeru."

"Wait, Sigma-!" Before Yami could even finish his sentence, he and the rest of his team disappeared from the world of darkness, leaving the four generals behind.

* * *

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh! Wake up!"

Yami woke up in a jolt as if he had a nightmare. He looked around his surroundings and saw he was back in the Game Shop. Solomon and Tea were by his side, looking at him in complete worry. Yami than saw Tristan and Duke helping Joey up from the floor, Michaela and Roland were by Seto's side, and Bakura was regaining consciousness as well. Yami began rubbing his face, trying to become fully aware and make sense of what had just happened.

"The Dark Millennium items were shining all of a sudden and you four were knocked out cold," explained Tea.

"I remember. All four of us were in some kind of world filled with darkness, shrouded in fog. We also came in contact with the four generals," replied Yami.

"The four generals are still kickin'?" asked Tristan, "How is that even possible?"

"They are part of the Dark Millennium items now. Apparently they can hear us," explained Bakura.

Yami nodded and continue to spoke, "Sigma said we needed a key in order to make the Dark Millennium items work to reach Aeru. He never told us what it is."

"Apparently Beatrice seemed pissed that we didn't know. She makes it seem like we had the key since the very beginning," groaned Joey in annoyance.

Yami was silent and began thinking in his head. Now that Joey mentions it, Beatrice did say we had the key the whole time. Wait a minute. Now that Yami thought about it some more, but he wasn't too sure himself, though it sounded possible. Could it really have been that simple all along? Before he could say anything, there was a loud boom, and the store began to rock. Everyone looked at each other in confusion and ran outside to see what the commotion was. Smoke was lifting up in the air on the other side of the city and emergency sirens could be heard dashing towards it. Many people were running away from smoke, screaming in terror as if there were a zombie attack you would see in movies. Solomon called out to everyone to come back inside to the living room to show them something. The gang quickly came back in the store to see Solomon turning on the TV and changing it to the channel news, showing a female reporter.

_"We just arrived here in the east side of Domino City where the explosion appeared. No any further information has been released yet, but so far officials are saying this could possibly be a terrorist attack! All citizens are to evacuate the area immediately to the nearest shelter and wait for further – AH!"_

The female reporter was pulled away from the camera by a group of hooded men and one hooded figure grabbed the camera and held it close to him, ready to speak, but continued to have his face hidden.

_"We are remnants of the Rare Hunters that attacked during the Battle City Tournament held by Seto Kaiba! Today, we are known as the Dark Hands Organization and we have begun our assault on your precious city! Once this city has fallen, our other branches scattered around the world will begin their assault! Surrender and pledge your loyalty to us or perish where you stand now! This is your only warning! Rejoice in the darkness! Banish the light! Serve our Dark Master!"_

The channel turned to static and the only sound that could be heard was the emergency ring. Everyone looked at each other in complete worry, realizing their darkest hour had just arrived. The battle was over and the war had finally begun.

**End of Chapter 18**

**Next Chapter – Preparation for the Final Confrontation!**

Sorry for the late update folks! Working on the next chapter! Should be posted next Friday if given the chance!

~GB


End file.
